Legend of Dragoon 2: The Reawakening
by SIsaac11
Summary: A Warrior infiltrates Indels castle to steal all the Dragoon spirits, and Albert's son Suichi and his friends chase him to get them back, what is he hiding? and who are the new Dragoons? Read and find out ORIGINAL CHARACTERs Rated for situations.
1. Reawakening

Disclaimor: I do not own LoD, just the characters

* * *

The clouds were dark and looked heavy with rain, the overlying land of Serdio looked gloomy and gray as the rainstorm settled in over their heads. A tall man stood on a cliff overlooking the great city of Basil

"My, has this city changed" said the man in a sort of raspy voice

The rain began to fall, and the wind whipped his styled black hair around his face, half covering his golden eyes, his brown vest flapping around his blood red fitted shirt. He kneeled glaring at the castle before his eyfes then down to the battlements that surrounded the castle.

Basil had changed, When Albert returned to his Basil another war had broken out a man wielding great power rose out of the East and assembled an army where Kazas once stood. Albert immediately went on the defense, with his fellow dragoons at his side, it had been almost 20 years since the Dragoons returned.

"Hmm…" said the man as he jumped off the cliff and landed gracefully at its base in the surrounding forest. He walked up to the front gates of Basil to meet guards covering the only entrance and exit to Basil.

"STATE YOUR NAME AND YOUR BUSINESS IN BASIL" Exclaimed the captain from one of the turrets.

"My name is Artimus Grimm, I am a lone warrior from Southern Serdio come to join Basil." Artimus replied glaring up at the captain, hoping his plan would work.

Artimus breathed easier when the captain opened the gates and lead him to the castle, Albert had sent for him.

"Artimus Grimm, your from Southern Serdio?" King Albert said to him, Emille sat to his right looking upon Artimus with her pale blue eyes.

"Yes your majesty, but I prefer to be called Grim" Grim replied with a bow

"But of course, Grim, but a quick question, why have you come so far to Basil? Are you here to join our battlements against King Zeal?"

Albert stared at him with intensity; He was going to have to lie…

"Yes your majesty, King Zeal treats his warriors like we are dirt, I would love the honor of being a celebrated knight of Basil and join the Dragoons in the resistance!" Grim lied.

"Alas, that is why we are close to losing this war…The Dragoon spirits have gone dormant since our return here." Albert said as he closed his eyes and remembered the power, strength and courage he felt as a dragoon.

"I'm sorry to hear that your majesty…but if I may, I would like to join the battle anyways." Grim said with remorse, He didn't understand…His Dragoon spirit was working just fine.

"Yes of course, return later and I will fill you in on the…" A tall young man entering the throne room cut Albert short, the man was thin and had semi-long brown hair like his father, and blue-green eyes like his parents.

"Yes, Suichi?" Albert said to the man

"Father, Zeal's warriors are moving upon the Fifth knighthood they will be here in two days time…what would you have the knights do?" Suichi said noticing the man standing before his father.

"Grim, looks like you have your first assignment, tonight we will rest then tomorrow we will move to battle!" Albert exclaimed standing up.

"Suichi, show Grim around quickly and explain as much as you can, and show him to his sleeping quarters." Albert said to his son.

"Yes father" Suichi replied then turning on Grim "Follow me" He said with a smile

Grim had a strange feeling about this boy, he could feel it within his soul

"_Who is this boy…and why does my Dragoon Spirit quiver around him?" _Grim wondered.

They walked up a spiral staircase, and entered into the most beautiful room Grim had ever encountered, inside giant framed paintings of the Dragoons were on each wall, bookcases and in the center of the room were six spheres no bigger than Grim's palm they were all different colors, he had found them at last.

"After your skills against the other knights, my father has decided to place you very close to him, your going to be captain of the Third knighthood…and he wanted me to show you the Dragoon spirits…They were placed here when they fell into their dormant state years ago…The Divine Spirit and the White-Silver Spirit belong to Dart and Shana who are here in Basil, Dart is captain of the First knighthood, and my fathers right-hand man, Shana is the best healer in the village."

Grim couldn't take his eyes off the Dragoon spirits, he wanted to touch them, but he knew if he got too close he would be revealed and have to fight his way out.

"The Violet Spirit belongs to Master Haschel who is captain of the Fifth knighthood, we are going to his aid tomorrow mid-day. The Gold Spirit bearer, Kongol and the Blue-Sea Spirit bearer Meru are with Haschel in the marshlands."

Suichi was eyeing Grim suspiciously; he had not taken his eyes off the Dragoon spirits

"Is there something wrong Grim?" Suichi asked, staring daggers into him.

"No not at all…I just never knew how beautiful the spirits were" Grim lied

"Well come get a better look then" Suichi suggested moving over to the glass case, Grim swore loudly in his head and stepped over to the glass case, immediately the spirit in his pocket began to glow along with the other six spirits in the glass case.

Suichi immediately withdrew his thin sword, pointing it at Grim's chest.

"What did you do?!" Suichi demanded

Grim smirked as he moved faster then Suichi could lunge and ended up on the other side of the room.

"Well…you found out my secret a little too early, but I need the other six spirits so I can get her back, and don't think you can stop me!" Grim screamed, they were too high up to be heard.

"I won't let you have them!" Suichi said stepping in front of the Spirits

"As if you had a choice!" Grim laughed as he began to glow a dark purple light, and when the light faded Grim stood in full scale armor, two black wings imbedded in his back and a long black rod pointed In Suichi's direction.

"Out of my way, I don't want to have to hurt anyone especially you, your highness" Grim exclaimed.

Suichi turned and smashed open the case, removing all six spirits and placing them inside his vest.

"Come get them!" Suichi screamed, brandishing his thin sword at Grim, Grim flew at him and sparks flew as their weapons met.

"Dark Orb!" Grim exclaimed as a large black ball of energy flew at Suichi, who threw up his sword to block, and was hit with half the Orb's power.

Suichi stood back up bruised and shaken up, brandishing his sword again.

"Tough little cookie aren't we?" Grim laughed, he was only getting started

"_He's toying with me"_ Suichi screamed at himself, ready to fight again.

Grim dashed at Suichi, his weapon flying in all directions, Dragoon wings fluttering around him, Suichi blocked and made a long swipe with his sword sending Grim flying back.

Grim stood in front of Suichi holding something glittering in his palm, it was the White-Silver spirit.

"NOO!" Suichi screamed, running at Grim

Grim flipped over Suichi, who swung his sword too low and missed, Suichi turned to see Grim holding the Jade Spirit, Golden Spirit and the Divine Spirit in his hands.

Suichi only had two left.

"DAMN IT!" Suichi said brandishing himself for another attack, he couldn't get away…Grim stood in front of the door.

There was noise coming from the spiral stairs, it was the rest of the knights, Grim shot another orb at the ceiling above the stairs and blocked the entrance, and Suichi's only way out.

Suichi couldn't let him win…The Spirits mean everything to Basil, they are the light of hope that one day Dragoons would return and guide them out of this war, they had reawaken because of this man…but Sucihi had to get them back.

Suichi jumped up close to the tower ceiling bringing his sword above his head, as light blue swirled around his body; he was encased in a large blue bubble.

* * *

So What do you think...should i continue with this story or what? i kinda wrote it while i was drugged up on Benadryl (LOL)

So?


	2. Leiko

AN: AND HERE IT IS...THE CHAPTER THAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!! :-D wow...today has been such a productive day...i typed up 2 more chapters PLUS i rewrote a new Chapter 2 to this story...aren't you all soooo excited?! :-D YAY

Disclaimor: I do not own LoD...i do however own the OC (DUH!) :-D

* * *

When the bubble around Suichi vanished he stood in full scale Dragfoon armor, the light blue shimmered in the sunlight as he brandished his blue sword, with a dragon as the hilt, at Grim

Suichi looked down at himself and saw that we was in Dragoon armor and smiled in amazement, but was soon knocked out of his trance by a large dark orb to the chest from Grim.

"Now, now...don't ever take your eyes off your enemy Suichi...didn't your dear daddie teach you that?" Grim taunted

"How dare you speak about him with such disrespect...i'm doing to run this sword straight through you and take the Dark dragoon spirit from you!" Suichi exlaimed as he blocked a swipe from Grim's staff.

"Well i would LOVE to stay and watch that...but i need to take the last of these Dragoon spirits to King Zeal, or he won't bring her back!" Grim smirked as he created a black ring of energy around him

"Dark void!" Grim exclaimed as a wave of darkness engulfed Suichi, knocking him out cold, Grims maniacal laughing filled the sky as he flew towards Kazas.

Hours later, Suichi woke up in his bed with Emille and Albert standing anxiously at his side

"What happened?" Suichi asked as he grabbed his head, he had a migrane from the attack

"Well...Grim made off with the last of the Dragoon spirits, but the soldiers attacked him before he could pry the Blue-Sea Spirit from your unconcious fingers." Albert said amused

"Father...how can you laugh at a time like this...Zeal has all but one Dragoon spirit...and i can't stand up to seven Dragoons!" Suichi exclaimed

"Suichi...calm down...we don't want you to hurt yourself more then Grim did..." Emille said sternly, tryign to force her son back into his bed.

"Father...what if he has the Red-Eyed Spirit too...Grim is the Dark Dragoon...so they had to have found the two spirits that we thought had perished with Rose and Zeig...Basil is doomed..." Suichi said as he punched his mattress.

"Suichi...you have become the light of Basil, you have to go and get the rest of them back...and defeat Grim, or Basil IS doomed...now, my son...will you go?" Albert smiled as he held out his hand to his son.

Suddenly there was a loud comotion outside Suichi's quarters

"IDIOT SOLDIERS! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? DON'T TOUCH ME! GET OFF!" the screams echoed the castle, seconds later the bedroom door flew open and the two guards that had been stationed outside of Suichi's room flew into the opposite wall, unconcious.

"Suichi! Are you alright?! When i heard i came running!" a young woman screamed as she ran over to Suichi's bed, she had long black hair about middle back and she had beautiful autumn colored, almond shaped eyes and glowing skin.

"Good to see your as energetic as ever Leiko..." Albert laughed

"OF COURSE...if Suichi is going to lose to everyone he fights...he's going to need me at his side always and forever...SO, answer my question Suichi!" Leiko demanded as she eyed him suspiciously

"I'm fine Leiko! I promise! I just have a small headache" Suichi said rubbing the side of his head

"Yea? Did he hit you that hard?" Leiko asked giving his head a complete exam for any bruises or cuts.

"I promise Leiko, i'm fine" Suichi smiled as he pushed her off him

"ok...good" Leiko said as she quickly punched him in the shoulder as hard as she could, almost knocking him off the other side of the bed

"DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! EVERYONE AROUND BASIL MADE IT SEEM LIKE YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!" Leiko screamed at the top of her lungs as she crossed her arms angrily.

"I can honestly promise you that i'm not going to die anytime soon Leiko" Suichi laughed as he rubbed his shoulder where Leiko punched him

"So when do we leave?" Leiko asked him

"What do you mean?" Suichi said confused

"You honestly think that after a beating like that, i'm going to let you go after the Dark Dragoon alone? NO...the great Leiko is going to acompany you on this amazing journey..." Leiko smiled widely

"I think that's an amazing idea...i agree Leiko, accompany Suichi...you two have been the best of friends since you were little...it's a fitting traveling party" Albert smiled widely as he continued

"Now...your mother and i will go and make the necessary preperations for you two to go after Grim, come Emille" Albert said smoothely as he and Emille left.

"AWESOME! I get to go!" Leiko exclaimed in a sing-song tone as she started to dance around Suichi's room,

The rest of the day was spend packing food, equipment and other necessities onto the two horses that Leiko and Suichi would be riding after Grim.

The next day, Suichi looked around at the faces of all the people that he loved, he and Leiko said their final fairwells as they took off riding into the fields of Northern Serdio, and after the thief.

After riding for only an hour, Leiko asked

"Suichi...do you even know where your going?!" Suichi made a frightened face, he had never been farther then the marshlands...he had forgotten to ask how to get to Southern Serdio.

"Ugh...you are sooo hopeless!" Leiko screamed at him.

* * *

WOW...i am falling in love with Leiko the more i think about how i'm going to protray her...:-D lol she reminds me of someone...hmmm...oh well i'll figure it out...

YAY...on to to writing the next chapter OTL... I hope you guys like it, even though i'm not drugged on benedryl...if you guys want me to take more benedryl...SEND ME SOME HAHA! :-D


	3. THEIF!

AN: YAY!...ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Disclaimor: I do not own LoD, this story is meirly for entertainment value(No lawsuits kay?)...i do however own the new characters :-D

* * *

"Do you even know where your going?!" Leiko screamed at suich ias they stared at a map of Serdio, Suichi hung his head in dispair

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Leiko screamed as she picked up Suichi and threw him against a nearby tree

"I'm sorry Leiko...i've never been outisde the castle walls...Prince..remember" Suichi said as he pointed a finger at his face

"oh take your crown and shove it where the sun don't shine!" Leiko murmered as she crumpled up the map and threw it over her shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Suichi screamed wide eyed as he tried to grab at the crumpled map as it fell into the river they had stopped near.

"WE NEED THAT!" Suichi exlaimed as the map was swept away by the current

"Now we're even more lost..." Suichi hung his head again

"Nah..let's ask that guy right there!" Leiko exclaimed happily as she pointed at a shady looking guy walking through the trees.

Immediately, Leiko trampled a bunch of bushes as she ran up to the man

"'SCUZE ME SIIIIR...do you know where we are?" Leiko said innocently

"just outside of Seles..." replied the man darkly

"THANKS!" Leiko said as she turned to walk off, but the man grabbed her by the wrist

"Whoa sweetums...how bout you and me leave lil' scrawny over there and head back to my camp" the guy replied with a twinklye in his dark brown eyes

"EEEEEWWWW!" Leiko exclaimed as she pulled and tugged, trying to get her wrist free

"Let me go Hooker!" Leiko exclaimed, Suichi walked over and leaned against a nearby tree.

"Coming to her rescue scrawny?" the man asked Suichi, Suichi scoffed and stared at the man with a look of pity

"Trust me, she doesn't need rescuing" Suichi replied crossing his arms, suddenly Leiko threw her knee into the man's stomach and grabbed his vest at the shoulders and tossed him over her head into a large oak tee near Suichi.

"I warned you..." Suichi scoffed, as Leiko landed a punch to the back of Suichi's head

"WHY DIDN'T YOU RESCUE ME!" Leiko exlciamed

"You did alright by yourself!" Suichi screamed back as he blaocked another punch by Leiko

"Your SUCH a gentlemant Suichi..." Leiko exclaimed stomping her foot angrily, the trees surounding them shook a little.

The man had gotten back to his feet and whistled loudly, a group of large men appeared out of nowhere carrying varoud weapons and grinning happily

"Now..little lady..let's see how you fare against all my band of thieves" replied the theif leader

"So your the jerk i've heard rumors about...you've been stealing and molesting defensless women that wander through here...you make me sick, i'm going to kill you!" Leiko exclaimed as she clenched her fists and stomped her foot again, glaring at the Theif leader with pure hatred.

"Do you want my help this time?" Suichi asked politely

"HELL NO...these pack of idiots are ALL mine..." Leiko screamed angrily, as Suichi walked away and leaned against a nearby tree once again.

"AWW isn't that cute boss...the little kitten thinks she is going to hurt us..." taunted a short stubby theif to the Leader's right

"Kill the boy, but i want the girl alive...she'll be a nice 'snack'" ordered the leader

Immediately, the gorup of thieves dashed at Leiko only to get knocked onto their bottoms by a single punch

"your going to have to do WAY better then that!" Leiko laughed.

The men returned to their feet and changed tactics, half of them attacked Leiko only to end up with their faces in the dirt, while the others attacked Suichi but couldn't lay a single hand on him while he dodged with accurate speed.

Leiko drew her daggers and began killing the thieves one by one, until only the leader was standing

"Still like what you see?" Leiko smirked as she brandished her daggers which gleamed in the sun like crimson rubies.

"OOOh...your a tough one..." retorted the leader, you'll be wise to remember my name: it's Meicho the king of thieves... We'll meet again..." Meicho replied as he vanished

"HEY, GET BACK HERE! I haven't killed you yet..." Leiko said as she hung her head, disappointed.

After another hour of aimless walking they approached the outer fence of Seles,

"YAY SELES! I haven't been here in soo long..i wonder if Shana still remembers me!" Leiko exclaimed excited

"Who could forget you..." Suichi replied sarcastically

"What's that supposed to mean!" Leiko said angrily

"Nothing.." Suichi said as he jumped the fence and started walking towards the rebuilt town

"COME BACK HERE SUICHI! I'M GUNNA BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" Leiko screamed from the top of the fence, as she fell off the fence that was almost two inches taller then her.

Leiko jumped to her feet and ran after Suichi, who also broke into a run laughing maniacally, running for his life.

* * *

OKAY SO I HAVE TO TELL YOU GUYS!

Leiko is actually a character based off my Best Friend "Lani" lol and YES...she realli does act like that...HAHA

ISN'T THAT AMAZING?! well R&R PLEASE! them ore you guyys review the more i'm inspired to write it's the gasoline for my creative fire! :-D THANX FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!


	4. Suichi's Heart

AN: YAY NEW CHAP...R&R guys..u know you want to!

Disclaimor: I don't own LoD, i'm not making money yadda yadda...lawsuit..yadda yadda..NO...haha!

* * *

Suichi and Leiko entered Seles and looked around at the town that had once been left in ruins at the beginning of the new Dragon Campeign, the scars of Emporer Dole's reign were still healing, but the progress and the teamwork that had gone into rebuilding the town was amazing.

"Suichi, do you think that Dart and Shana will remember us? they haven't seen us since we were little" Leiko said as they walked down the slope leading into the town

"You'd be lucky if they remembered YOU at all..." a femanine voice floated through the air, only to smack Leiko across the face

"WHAT...WHO SAID THAT!" Leiko exclaimed as she whirled around to see a tall young woman standing on the road behind them, she had golden hair that fell to her waist, and she had piercing blue eyes that had the color and invitation of ice.

"your highness, Suichi darling...it's been a long time!" exclaimed the girl as she courtseyed in her long off-white gown

"Lady Yuki" Suichi said as he bowed his head low, before he was addressed again by Lady Yuki.

"Suichi, sweet-heart...why do you surround yourself with such commonors? Is it because you are so generous and noble, that you accompany this child?" Lady Yuki smiled sweetly at Suichi, only to turn around and lash out at Leiko like a snake after it's prey

"CHILD?! I'M OLDER THEN HE IS!" Leiko exclaimed as she stomped her foot

"Lady Yuki, i would appreciate it if you would let Leiko be..." Suichi said with a superior tone about him

"Of course, your highness...unlike some, i know my place in this world.." Lady Yuki glared daggers into Leiko, Suichi bowed again and turned to walk off into town

"Leave him to me you wretch!" Lady Yuki whispered harshly, once Suichi was out of earshot.

"Suichi doesn't even like you!" Leiko exclaimed placeing her hand on her daggers ready for a fight

"Hah...and you think that a commoner like yourself would ever be able to marry a prince? NO, he must marry someone of noble blood...and his mother has already spoken to mine about an arranged marriage" Lady Yuki said as she stuck her nose into the air

"What?" Leiko said sadly

"You haven't heard? Suichi and i are going to be married!" Lady Yuki laughed at Leiko's dispair, quickly composing herself as Suichi came back up the road

"Leiko...are you comming? My apologies Lady Yuki, but Leiko and i have some important business with Sir Dart and Lady Shana...good day" Suichi said as he smiled sweetly and bowed, taking Leikos hand and pulling her along with him, Leiko's face turned a deep shade of red, as they walked away Leiko looked back at Lady Yuki, who was mimicking the action of Suichi putting a wedding band on her finger, Leiko looked down out of dispair.

Leiko was silent for the rest of the stroll to Dart and Shana's home on the other side of Seles, outside of the home Leiko got Suichi's attention

"Suichi...would you mind if i went and got supplies instead, while you talk to Shana and Dart...and i will join you later?" Leiko said in a cracked voice, Suichi smiled and brushed the stray hairs out of her face and nodded, Suichi turned and entered Dart's home and closed the door behind him.

Immediately Leiko took off running into a nearby clearing of trees, she leaned against a tree huffing and puffing from the waste of energy and started crying. Leiko scrunched up behind the tree so that she couldn't be spotted from Dart and Shana's doorstep, and she bawled her eyes out

"How can it be...why can't he ever notice me? And now he's marrying that horrible woman!" Leiko screamed at herself.

"Hello? Is someone there?" called a voice from the other side of the tree

"GO AWAY!" Leiko screamed through tears as her voice cracked from crying so hard

"Is everything alright?" called the voice again

Leiko stood up angrily and stomped out from behind the tree only to see Dart and Shana's son standing before her

"Kouji!...i...i didn't know it was you!" Leiko said as she brushed the tears away and tried her best to hide the fact that she was crying

"Leiko! I haven't seen you in ages!" Kouji exclaimed happily, but then noticed her bloodshot eyes and red face.

"You've been crying, why?" Kouji asked worried

"No i haven't!" Leiko said defiantly

"Liar, it's written all across your face" Kouji giggled

"is it realli?!" Leiko exclaimed as she wiped her face as if words were written on her face, Kouji laughed loudly

"Now what's the matter" Kouji smiled as he put his arms around her shoulders and lead her off towards the market.

Leiko refused to tell him, he knew Suichi all too well and she couldn't risk Suichi finding out that she had feelings for him, especially since they had such a long journey ahead of them, a few minutes later Dart, Shana and Suichi came walking up behind Leiko and Kouji

"Afternoon Leiko" Dart whispered in her ear, making Leiko jump ten feet into the air, only to slip and land on her behind.

"DART!" Shana exclaimed as she helped Leiko to her feet, Suichi and Kouji giggling

Leiko stood her face red as a beet once again, as she wiped her clothes of the dust

"Well it's settled, Father wanted Kouji to come with us and i'm glad we can have him!" Suichi smiled as he shook Dart's hand and then smiled in Kouji's direction

"REALLI?! I CAN GO?!" Kouji exclaimed looking from his father's face to his mother's

"Yes..." Shana nodded reluctant to let her only child go off on a wild goose chase at only eighteen

Kouji cheered happily as he and Leiko danced happily.

A woman ran in from the forest and fell on her face covered in blood, Suichi immediately ran over and pressed the older woman for what happend to her

"A devil flew down from the sky and attacked the Lord and Ladies as they were leaving for Bale" the older woman spoke slowly as more people came running out of the forest screaming at the tops of their lungs:

"DEVIL SPAWN!" and "SATAN IS IN THE FOREST".

Suichi narrowed his eyes as Leiko put her hand on his shoulder and Kouji walked up brandishing the spear that Suichi's father had given him and taught him how to use fabulously,

"Grim..." Suichi whispered with feelings of pure hatred and the three of them set off into the forest to stop "The Devil".

Suichi, Leiko and Kouji ran into the forest to find the wagon that Lady Yuki's family was using to go to Basil ablaze, screaming came from the area to the left of the wagon.

"Lady Yuki!" Suichi exclaimed as he brandished his thin sword in the direction of a black shadow

"Ahh, your hineyness!" Grim smirked as he held Lady Yuki by the hair

"Let her go!" Suichi exclaimed narrowing his eyes and slashing the air with his sword

"Make me" Grim said seductively

Suichi, Leiko and Kouji attacked Grim punching, slashing and attacking as hard as they could but none of them could land a single punch, Grim laughed maniacally as he dodged all their attacks

"Let me show you what real power is like!" Grim smiled as he released a large wave of dark energy knocking everyone five feet away

"that REALLY hurt.." Leiko exclaimed as she rubbed her behind and stood up ready to attack again,

"I got what i needed from his Lordship" Grim smirked as he waved a thick book around, then he threw Lady Yuki into a nearby tree knocking her unconcious

"Lady Yuki! Kouji, tend to her!" Suichi exclaimed, as Leiko rolled her eyes

Suichi jumped into the air and immediately was encased in a large blue bubble, and when the bubble popped Suichi stood once again in full scaled Dragoon armor brandishing his water dragon sword at Grim, he swirled water around the sword then made a large slash exclaiming "Crystal Sword!" sending a wave of sharp icicles at Grim, who didged easily.

Suichi flew after Grim, beating his powerful dragon wings against the sky, Grim and Suichi clashed weapons sending sparks down below as Leiko watched in amazement,

"i've never seen dragoons before..." Leiko smiled as she watched Suichi's determination to steal back the remaining Dragoon spirits

Grim backflipped in the air over Suichi catching him in a lock with his staff

"your so cute when your angry" Grim whispered in his ear, Suichi spun and landed a quick punch to Grim's face sending him spinning in the air, as something small and glittering fell towards the ground.

"LEIKO! GET THE SPIRIT!" Suichi exclaimed as Grim flew at Suichi furiously.

Suichi rocketed down to the groudn and landed with a side splitting crunch, as Leiko grabbed the Dragoon spirit and clasped it in her hands

"Give me the Dragoon spirit or he dies!" Grim screamed as he brandished his staff at Suichi's unconcious body, which changed back into human form in a cluster of popping bubbles.

Leiko stared at Suichi then glared at Grim out of anger, then Leiko was engulfed in a blinding light.

* * *

Last Notes: WOW, I AM A MESSED UP PERSON! lol...i PERSONALLY think this is an amazing chapter! let me know what you think!


	5. Plums and Ferrets

AN: YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR MY WONDERFUL READERS Implodes and then reincarnates lol!

anyways...on with the dislaimors!

Disclaimor: I don't own Lod...yadda yadda, you know the rest DON'T SUE ME LOL

* * *

The light engulfed Leiko and when it vanished she stood in full violet dragoon armor, Leiko looked down at her body and she kicked off the ground beating her powerful violet wings sending her flying upwards towards Grim who was floating in shock over Leiko's transformation into the Violet Dragoon.

Leiko brandished her daggers at Grim, making long swipes with her weapons, Grim blocked her attacks with his staff and returned fire with a dark orb into Leiko's chest which sent her flying into the air

"OW, that hurt!" Leiko exclaimed as electricity surrounded her hands and daggers, Leiko charged up and send two large ball of electricity into Grim's face and stomache sending Grim crashing into the hard ground near Suichi who had gotten back to his feet with the help of Lady Yuki who had also become concious once again

"Your highness! Are you alright?" Lady Yuki said as she touched Suichi lovingly and pulled him close

"I'm alright my lady" Suichi replied pulling himself out of Lady Yuki's grip and pinning Grim to the ground

"Give me the rest of the Dragoon spirits!" Suichi exclaimed as Leiko landed next to Suichi and pointed her daggers at Grim

"What is it you stole from Lady Yuki's father, and why do you need the Dragoon spirits so bad?!" Leiko exclaimed, Suichi looked up at Leiko in shock as he stared at her Violet Dragoon armor

"Leiko...Your a Dragoon?" Suichi exclaimed looking Leiko up and down in awe

Leiko smiled and blushed a little as she flexed her bicepts in a showy kind of way, Suichi smiled. Grim took advantage of their distraction and sent a large dark orb into Suichi's chest, knocking him off of Grim, and giving him a chance to get away, Grim vanished in a wave of dark energy

"NO! We almost had him!" Suichi exclaimed as he stabbed his sword into a tree.

Lady Yuki walked over to Suichi and put her arms around him, hugging him, and lay her head on his shoulder glaring at Leiko

"Prince Suichi, i'm glad to see that your okay!" Lady Yuki made a nasty face at Leiko

"HEY, I'm the one that saved him!" Leiko whined, Suichi smiled and gently removed Lady Yuki from him and walked over to Leiko and hugged her close

"Thank you very much Leiko" Suichi smiled brightly, Leiko's face turned a beet red as Lady Yuki glared at Leiko with pure hatred as Kouji giggled in the background.

Suichi, Leiko, Kouji and Lady Yuki returned to Seles and met with Dart and Shana to say their fairwells and get back on the road towards Kazas,

"Kouji, take this bag...i packed everything you will all need: foot, bandages, ointments, and water" Shana smiled as she handed her son the bag packed with care.

"Where are you all going?" Lady Yuki exclaimed as she stole a quick glance at Leiko

"We are going to get the Dragoon spirits back from Grim, and whatever it is that he stole from your father, which reminds me Lady Yuki...Your father is waiting for you at the Inn here in Seles" Suichi bowed his head in dismissal

"That horrible man stole the book of magic that my father was bringing to King Albert to guard from King Zeal...and i and going to accompany you on your journey to Kazas to bring back the magic book" Lady Yuki said as she stuck her nose back into the air

"uhm..i'm sorry LADY YUCKY but we're going on foot...and i don't think Suichi or Kouji are strong enough to carry cows all the way there..." Leiko said tauntingly, Lady Yuki had a look of disgust as if the mear thought of being in commonor's clothes would kill her.

"Very well...i will purchase clothing that is suitable, and i will still accompany you three..." Lady Yuki snapped back as she strolled off towards the market, Leiko tugged on Suichi's sleeve for him to stop her and make her stay

"I'm sorry Leiko, my father always taught me to honor a Lady's request...so...she will accompany us" Suichi said as he also strolled off towards the market.

"Leiko, why don't you just tell Suichi that you love him? It's completely obvious..." Kouji smiled at Leiko

"IS IT REALLY THAT OBVIOUS?!" Leiko exclaimed as she covered her face out of shame, Kouji just nodded and giggled.

Leiko and Kouji waited next to the road that lead into the forest towards Kazas, Leiko was walking in circles waiting impatiently while Kouji sat on a wooden fence that lined the road

"What is taking them so long...if she lays a pinky on Suichi i'm gunna..." Leiko was interrupted by Lady Yuki's voice

"or you'll what?" Lady Yuki had changed out of her long gown and into regular pants and a tunic made of an off white, it reminded Leiko of her gown, and she wore a dark vest and her blonde hair was pulled back out of her face, she was a whole new woman.

"From now on Lady Yuki will be refered to as only Yuki..." Suichi said as he presented Yuki to the other two, Leiko only scoffed

"Honestly Suichi...ow is she going to defend herself?" Leiko exclaimed glaring at Yuki as if she were a useless piece of sludge.

Quicker then the eye, Yuki pulled a long bow out of nowhere and shot a plum out of the tree above Kouji and the plum landed safely in Kouji's lap, Leiko's jaw dropped as she looked at the plum, which was completely unharmed as it sat in Kouji's lap and the sun bounced off the plum making it seem larger and more vibrant in purple color than it normally was and Kouji happily popped the plum into his mouth and chewed it's juicy goodness to fill his hungry desire.

"I studied archery for three years, it is required for my coronation in Mille Seseau" Yuki boasted, giving a seductive look to Suichi hoping for him to faun over her skills , but he was interested in a ferret playing amongst his legs

"Where did you come from, little guy?" Suichi smiled as he ran his hand along the ferrets furry back, Yuki stared open mouthed at Suichi in disbelief, Leiko grinned happily, the ferret bounced around Suichi's feet and rolled and twirled in circles over his boots and attempted at making it's way up his clothing to happily lick Suichi's face

"Ugh...even the animals want him,and get more attention from him then me..." Leiko and Yuki thought to themselves.

The four of them set off down the road making their way towards Kazas as Grim and a tall thin woman; wearing short, theigh high dress, silver in color and stood next to him with her arms crossed, watched the four of them walk off into the forest

"So what are we going to do, you only have six Dragoon spirits plus the Book of spells...how are we going to get the other two back?" asked the girl as she twirled her long silky black hair in between her fingers, glancing at Grim with vibrant violet eyes

"I don't know Taji...i just don't know, i get a weird feeling from his hineyness and his saps..." Grim replied as Taji snorted and smiled as she looked towards where Suichi's party disappeared

"Should i send my lackies after them?" Taji replied, Grim shook his head

"Not yet...let's just watch them for a while..." Grim smirked.

* * *

OOO...i thought that was a good chap...what about you guys? R&R please!! :-D


	6. Enter Taji

AN: WOW, i'm on a roll tonight...i got two REALLI good chapters out :-D i'm freaking amazing

Disclaimors: yadda yadda...yea you get it...after 5 chaptersif you don't...wow you need help lol!

* * *

Suichi, Kouji, Leiko and Yuki sat around the fire they had made so that they could camp for the night in the forest, they all sat giggling and laughing with each other; Leiko and Yuki fighting as usual.

"Suichi...lately do you get the feeling that we're being watched?" Leiko asked as she shivered a bit as a cold breeze whipped around her face

"I think that everyone gets that feeling every once in a while" Suichi smiled as he looked around, seeing noone.

Leiko looked around but couldn't see anything, but jumped into Kouji's lap when she heard a small squirrel run through the underbrush, everyone laughed at her

"So jumpy Leiko...aftraid that the big bad Urobolus is gunna come and gobble you up?" Yuki taunted as Leiko climbed out of Kouji's lap and sat on the ground near the fire and started throwing small twigs into the fire looking down sadly

"Well, all of you get some sleep and i will keep watch tonight, and tommorrow Kouji will keep watch" Suichi smiled and nodded in Kouji's direction, Kouji nodded as he laid down and immediately fell asleep

"Your soo brave Suichi" Yuki said intimately as she scooted closer to him, Leiko already asleep not even five feet away

Suichi looked Yuki straight in the face and replied with a pleasant "Goodnight" and he leaned back against a tree to relax and keep watch, Yuki sadly laid down and tried to sleep, warm next to the fire.

Suichi sat staring up at the stars that littered the black sky, as Grim and Taji sat high up in a tree closeby so that they could watch te four of them, but not be seen or heard by any of them

"Grim, why don't we ruff them up just a little bit?" Taji pleeded as she tugged on his black cape, Grim smiled at her and nodded, immediately Taji's face looked like a child that had just been given a bag full of candy.

Taji snapped her fingers and three men came out of the darkness, the first had short scruffy black hair and had wobbly knees and colored liquid had been spilled all down his front and his eyes looked like they had a pale glaze and he wobbled from side to side drunk. The second had short blonde hair that was slicked back, he had a smug look on his face, he was well dressed and smirk painted on his face, The third was slouched forward and had a lazy look on his face, he was slightly drooling and leaning against a tree ruffling his brown hair and rubbing his red sleepy eyes.

"Get the Dragoon spirits!" Taji exclaimed as she pulled out her own whip which had tiny spines lining the leathery whip, Taji jumped down down from the tree and the four of them ran towards Suichi's camp, Taji's lackies following behind her bradishing swords of three different colors

"Everyone, GET UP...we have company!" Suichi exclaimed as everyone groggily made their way to their feet, but couldn't ready their weapons fast enough.

Before they could react the three men descended upon them and lashed out with their swords attacking Kouji, Yuki, and Leiko and Taji took Suichi for herself

"Well aren't you a cute one!" Taji exclaimed as her violet eyes ran over Suichi's entire body

"Grim was right, you are yummy..." Taji laughed loudly as she whipped the ground with her long demonic whip, her silver dress glittering in the light from the moon making Taji look like she was a dancing star.

"So you work for Grim?" Suichi replied as Taji's brown haired lackie went flying past Suichi's back with Leiko chasing after him cheering and brandishing her daggers

"come back...i'm not done playing with you!" Leiko exclaimed as she skipped past Suichi, the brown haired lackie groaned from being thrown against a large rock jutting out of the ground.

"Daichi, you idiot...how did you let the girl get the upper-hand?!" Taji exclaimed distracted with Daichi getting thrown against the rock all over again, Suichi took advantage of Taji and drew his sword and attacked Taji, who twirled out of the way, wrapping Suichi's sword up with her whip and with one jerk pulled his sword out of his hands

"ahh, such a klutz...are you sure your a prince?" Taji winked at him looking down at his royal vest

"that is such a cute vest, where did you get it?" Taji squealed excitedly as an arrow went flying past her ear

"Stay away from my Suichi!" Yuki exclaimed, behind her the black haired lackie was tathered to a tree by a fury of arrows.

"Damn it Sake, you too?!" Taji exclaimed as she whipped Suichi around the wrist pulling him to the ground, glaring at Yuki

"cute shoes...do they come in women's sizes?" Taji said sarcastically to Yuki

"How dare you! I am a Lady!" Yuki exclaimed as she fired another arrow at Taji, which once again missed, Taji giggled.

Kouji kicked the blonde haired lackie in the face sending him face first into a nearby tree, knocking him unconcious

"gross, he was trying to feel me up..." Kouji exclaimed as he shivered, then glared at Taji and said

"The least you could do is make him pretty if he's gunna hit on me!" Kouji laughed.

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT! Bokki, WHY COULDN'T YOU KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS FOR ONE FIGHT!!" Taji exclaimed as she released Suichi, cutting deep into his arm with the spines of her whip

Taji glared at Suichi then snapped her fingers, causing Daichi, Bokki, and Sake to disappear she then vanished with her voice still echoing the clearing: "This isn't over!".

Suichi sat kneeling on the ground trying to stop the bleeding on his forearm and wrist, but it wouldn't stop

"why won't it stop Suichi!" Yuki exclaimed worried after almost a half an hour of tryign to stem the bleeding

"I don't know...i think that her whip secretes some kind of poison...it's starting to go numb.." Suichi said groggily, he was slowly losing conciousness

"No...Suichi...we need to get to a village NOW, what is the closest village from here?" Leiko whirled on Kouji throwing the map into his face, because she couldn't see through her tears of worry.

"uhmm...it looks like it's Lohan...but it's almost a days journey from here, we're only by Hellena...and i don't think they will be hospitable to the Prince of Basil..." Kouji said quietly

"It doesn't matter...Hellena it is..." Leiko exclaimed as she forced Kouji to lift Suichi by the armpits and Leiko lifted Suichi by the legs herself, the four of them carried Suichi towards the most horrible place in all of Endiness, Hellena.

* * *

OOOh...i love Taji...she's sexy...i wanna pic of her...it's be hott! lol hope you liked it! R&R PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! haha YAY ME!


	7. Poison

AN: wow...i'm such a jerk...

Disclaimor: yea...you know, i don't own this nor am i making any sort of money off of it...it is purely for fun!

**

* * *

**

**Back in Seles:**

Dart and Shana walked back into their home, Dart had his arm around his wife who had a har look of worry on her face

"They'll be alright Shana..." Dart said trying to console his lover

"OH MY GOSH..DART!" Shana exclaimed as she clamped her hand over her mouth, pointing at a bag sitting on the table in their kitchen area

"what's the matter?" Dart exclaimed as he walked over and looked inside the bag, inside was Potions, Antidotes, Bandages, Remedies, Herbs, and the Food that Shana thought that she had given to Kouji.

"Dart...what if their in trouble...i should have checked and made sure i gave him the right bag, why did i have to use the same bag?!" Shana yelled at herself angrily

"What was in the other bag, Shana?" Dart asked confused

"the apples and bread that i had just bought at the market...i must have grabbed the wrong bag when i went to meet Suichi, Leiko, Yuki and Kouji...oh Dart, what if their in trouble and they don't have any of this to help them out" Shana exclaimed as she started to cry, Dart put his arms around her hugging her close

"I'm sure they're okay" Dart said as he looked out the window, hoping to see his son returning for the right bag, but he knew he wouldn't be coming.

**Somewhere Near Hellena:**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE MOM DIDN'T GIVE US ANY ANTIDOTES AND THINGS..." Kouji exlcaimed as he searched his brown bag for the fourth time.

Suichi lay against a tree falling in and out of conciousness, he couldn't move because Taji's poison had moved into one of it's more advanced stages and paralyzed him, Sucihi couldn't move anything and worst of all he couldn't talk or hardly see.

"hang in there Suichi...we're almost there..." Leiko whispered to him through watery eyes as she looked down at his poisoned arm which was now light blue in color.

"how much farther are we from Hellena? He can't hold on much longer...if we don't hurry he could die..." Yuki said sadly as Kouji looked at the map again

"The map says that it's right over this hill...so let's hurry!" Kouji exclaimed as Leiko and Kouji lifted Suichi again, Suichi groaned in pain as they moved as fast as they could towards Hellena.

They entered Hellena's lowered gates and screamed for someone to help them, a group of Hellena guards ran over and directed them to the medical wing all of the guards refused to help as if the poison would infect them as well if they touched him.

The Hellena doctor looked Suichi over practically performing an autopsy and after he finished his diagnosis he hung his head in shame

"I am sorry, This is Dragon Poison...i'm afraid that at this advanced stage there is no cure..." the doctor said sadly, the news hit the three of them like a ton of bricks, Leiko and Yuki burst into tears holding each other for support as tears fell they screeched "WHY" while Kouji just stood there glaring out the window as silent tears fell down his cheeks.

"Are you positive that there is no cure" Leiko exclaiemd as she grabbed the doctor by the shoulders and shook him angry that he had given up on her love so easily

"In all my time, i have only seen one cure...and i highly doubt that you have it...the White-Silver Dragoon Spirit" the doctor said as he pushed Leiko off of him, Leiko punched a large hole in the rocky wall, shaking the entire hospital room.

"Of course the only cure would be one of the spirits that we DON'T have" Lieko exclaimed

"This is all your fault...why couldn't you have been the White-Silver Dragoon?!" Yuki screamed as she cried harder

"YOU DON'T CHOOSE THE SPIRITS, THEY CHOOSE YOU, YOU COW!" Leiko screeched, clenching her fists ready to throw Yuki out the window.

Taji laughed as she sat outside the door to the hospital listening closely with Grim

"I should have told them my bite is worse then my bark..." Taji said through giggles

"We have to help them though..." Grim said looking at Taji sternly

"WHAT? WHY?!" Taji said quietly taken aback, she was proud of the job she had done on Suichi

"We need the Dragoon Spirits active for the spell to work, i have to get her back.." Grim said vaguely as he turned and walked away, Taji reluctantly following behind him.

Meanwhile, Suichi slipped farther and farther into nothingness as his vision faded, Leiko, Yuki and Kouji's voices faded into the background as he slowly stopped breathing.

"Suichi...Suichi!! OH MY GOD!" Leiko exclaimed as Yuki turned and started crying into Kouji's chest

"no..." Leiko said as she lay her face against his chest trying to listen to a heartbeat that was no longer there.

Leiko started crying so hard that her eyes hurt, as she softly pounded her fists against Suichi's chest screaming

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME, YOU CAN'T...NOOO!!".

* * *

Like i said...i'm SUUUUUUUUUUCH a jerk...:-( i feel so bad for killing Suichi..my heart goes out to my own character Leiko...i love you Leiko ..:-(

i'm so mean... R&R please...


	8. White Silver Dragoon

Suichi: I'm sorry to inform you all but Stuart is incapacatated at the moment

Leiko: GET AWAY FROM HIM!

Yuki: Shut up, your the one that tied him up

Kouji: shouldn't we atleast do the...

Leiko: GET OFF ME!

Yuki: I'M GOING TO PUNCH YOUR LIGHTS OUT!

Kouji: uhmm...the...

Yuki: OWW THAT'S MY HAIR!

Leiko: I'm gunna make it into a rug! it's already nappy!

Yuki: TAKE THAT BACK!

Kouji: Suichi..shouldn't we do the disclaimors since the girls have tied up our author?

Suichi: SIGH i guess we should...

Kouji: Stuart doesn't own Legend of Dragoon

Suichi: but he does own us...

Yuki: Kouji, would you get your DOG OFF OF ME!

Leiko: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DOG?! COW!

Yuki: OH YOUR DEAD!

Yuki and Leiko continue fighting

Kouji: Suichi would you please stop them

Suichi takes off his shirt

Yuki & Leiko: OoOoOoOoOh... (;)

Stuart: HELP!

* * *

The doctor walked over holding a thick book that he had gotten out of the other room which Leiko assumed was his office

"I know this is late...but I found another cure, Dragoni Plant from the Shrine near Volcano Villude" the doctor said as he handed the open book over to Leiko, Leiko threw the book onto the floor and left the room where Suichi's lifeless body still lay.

Leiko, Kouji, and Yuki sat in the other room as a group of guards entered the large room lead by a large man who looked as if he were a giant, he was unshaven and looked as if he were rolling around in the dirt and then baking in the sun for hours.

"Arrest the three of them, and then send a message to King Zeal that the Prince is dead..." said the man in a deep grunting voice to one of the higher guards

"Yes Freugal sir..." bowed the guard as he ran off to send the message, as a group of guards tackled Leiko, Kouji, and Yuki to the ground but they did not fight back, the guards then escorted the three of them to three open jail cells down the hall from the doctor's room.

Back in the hospital room the doctor and a masked guard were working on transporting Suichi's body so that they could send it to Kazas

"Freugal wants us to prep the body for transport to Kazas..." said the doctor, as the masked guard quickly knocked the doctor unconscious with a quick blow to the back of the head.

"Don't worry, you'll only have a headache in the morning" said Grim as he pulled his mask off and walked over to Suichi's body with a stonewall face that showed that there was much more going on inside his head.

"I need you alive if I'm going to get her back..." Grim said quietly as he pulled out a faint yellow glowing orb and placed it in Suichi's open mouth, Grim then placed the White-Silver Dragoon spirit on Suichi's chest while muttering some inaudible words, a faint golden aura surrounded Suichi's body as Grim cried "Angel's Prayer!" finishing the spell, and causing Suichi's eyes to open.

Suichi looked around with his hazy sight and his eyes fell on the blurry outline of Grim

"your friends are in the last cell on the right, at the end of the hallway...here are the keys" Grim said as he threw the keys on the ground, Suichi looked down at the keys and then back up at the figure he couldn't make out, but he was gone.

Suichi sat up in his hospital bed as the White-Silver Dragoon spirit rolled into his lap; Suichi picked it up and looked at it with his healed vision

"Wait...was that Grim? And did he just GIVE me the White-Silver spirit?!" Suichi exclaimed to himself, as a scuffling noise came from the corner of the room as the doctor slowly came back into consciousness.

Suichi quickly grabbed the keys and the groups weapons against the wall and threw the door open and ran down the empty hallway. Suichi arrived at the cells of his friends, quickly turning the lock and setting them free as the Doctor called out "GUARDS!"

"Who...what...SUICHI!" Kouji exclaimed as Suichi threw him his spear then unlocked the cell that held Leiko and then Yuki's

"How…is this possible?!" Yuki exclaimed as she hugged Suichi happily

"We don't have time right now…I don't even know what's going on…" Suichi exclaimed as he ushered everyone up the stairs nearby

"I thought I had lost you" Leiko said sadly, as tears started to fall from her glossy eyes.

As they stood on top of Hellena, Suichi smiled and wiped the tears out of Leiko's eyes, Leiko pulled him into a hug then quickly tried to compose herself as she punched Suichi in the chest screaming

"DON'T YOU EVER DIE ON ME AGAIN!" Suichi giggled a little as he rubbed the spot that Leiko has punched him

"Trust me Leiko, I don't plan on dying any time soon" Suichi said as he pulled her close again, Leiko's face turned beet red

They were interrupted by a group of guards bursting through the doors to the roof of Hellena

"Leiko..We're gunna have to go Dragoon and carry Kouji and Yuki" Suichi exclaimed as he pulled out his small blue Dragoon Spirit

"I'm not going to carry the cow!" Leiko said pointing at Yuki's face

"I am NOT THE COW HERE, YOU ARE!" Yuki exclaimed as she poked Leiko in the chest

A guard attacked Suichi but received a sword to the chest, as another guard smacked Suichi in the back, knocking the White-Silver Dragoon spirit out of Suichi's pocket

"Don't you have any respect for the dead?!" Suichi exclaimed as he parried and disposed of the guard easily.

"Leiko, Yuki, Kouji…get the Dragoon spirit!" Suichi exclaimed as a large blue bubble surrounded Suichi as he transformed into the Blue-Sea Dragoon

"That's my cue!" Leiko exclaimed as a bright purple light surrounded Leiko and with a burst of electricity she transformed into the Violet Dragoon.

Yuki dove for the White-Silver Dragoon spirit as it rolled past her, a guard grabbed her leg as she struggled to reach the spirit, the spirit started to glow faintly.

Suichi and Leiko fired streams of ice, and lightning disposing of wave after wave of guards,

Yuki started kicking the guard holding her leg in the face as she grabbed the White-Silver Spirit in her fist and the warmth overtook her.

A bright white light distracted everyone from the fight as Yuki stood in pure white armor beating her large white dragon wings against the air, Yuki held her large bow up to towards the sky and fired a arrow of light into the air calling out, "Lunar Yakuotoshi!"

White light surrounded Suichi, Kouji, Leiko and herself as the four of them were teleported to a hill somewhere outside

"Where are we?" Suichi said as he and Leiko transformed back into their human forms

"We're outside the commercial town of Lohan…" Yuki said as she changed back also

"YOU ARE NOT A DRAGOON!" Leiko screamed with disgust

"I AM, so get over it" Yuki said as she crossed her arms then whispered so that only Leiko could hear:

"Now Suichi will like me best, because I can heal him and you can't!" Yuki smirked, Leiko clenched her fists and threw a punch that was caught by Kouji, who then shook his head

"Don't…it won't look too good to Suichi..." Kouji whispered

"Well guys..While we're here, why don't we pick up those items that Shana forgot to give us" Suichi smiled as the four of them headed off for the market in Lohan.

* * *

Kouji:I hope you guys like the chapter...as soon as Suichi and i untie Stuart there will be another...thank you!

Shirtless Suichi: oh and Read & Review for him...it's the least that the four of us could do


	9. PMS & Shopping

Kouji: YAY, another chapter!

Suichi: wait...how did Stuart post another chapter when he's tied up by the girls?

Kouji: Oh...i wrote it...i figured since they tied him up i would do soemthing nice for him...

Suichi: but what if you messed up the story line and he has to go back and fix it?!

Kouji: nah...this chapter is mostly about Leiko

Leiko: what'd you call me?!

Yuki: we aren't finished you slut!

Leiko: shut up! smacks Yuki in the back of the head

Suichi: Kouji, do we even know why the girls tied Stuart up in the first place?

Kouji: not really...are you suggesting that we ask them? looks at Suichi worried

Suichi: probably not...he'll get away eventually

Kouji: Suichi, do you think you should put your shirt back on?

Suichi: I kind of like the breeze

* * *

Suichi snuck into Leiko's room quietly waking Leiko

"Suichi, what is it?" Leiko said sleepily as she sat up

"I love you" Suichi whispered as he grabbed Leiko by the shoulders and pressed his soft lips against hers, Leiko was in heaven as she laid back on the bed with Suichi over her, kissing her deeply and softly.

Leiko could feel his love as he hovered above her and she watched as Suichi removed his short and threw it on the floor of her room and returned to kissing her

Leiko opened her eyes and looked at the face of her love as his skin shone in the moonlight; Suichi ran his hands up Leiko's stomach and slipped his hand under her shirt.

"Leiko...Leiko...it's time to get up" Kouji said as he woke her out of her slumber

"Was I dreaming?" Leiko asked as she rubbed her heavy eyes

"Yea" Kouji smiled as he plopped himself down next to her on her bed

"Suichi wants us to meet him in the lobby of the Inn...we're gunna go shopping for some things we need" Kouji smiled as he pulled her out of bed.

Kouji and Leiko entered the lobby, but Leiko couldn't look Suichi in the eyes after the dream she had earlier in the morning.

"Alright, well we're gunna split up...Kouji take Yuki and you get recovery type items...please don't forget Antidotes" Suichi said as he rubbed his head and ran his hand through his brown head of hair

"But Suichi, I want to go with you!" Yuki said as she hugged his arm, Leiko glared at her annoyed

"alright then, Leiko...you'll go with Kouji" Suichi smiled apologetically at Leiko, who just threw the empty brown bag on the ground angrily and walked off with her arms stretched up around her head

"I'll go alone..." Leiko said as she walked away angrily

"What's her problem" Yuki said out of resentment

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Kouji offered as he smiled and walked off after Leiko.

"well that was lady like" Kouji giggled as he caught up with Leiko, Leiko just stared ahead stomping off towards the market where they were going to buy all the Potions, Bandages, Antidotes and other various necessities

"Why are you so angry?" Kouji asked, Leiko glared at him

"SHE DOESN'T KNWO ANYTHING ABOUT WEAPONS...YET SHE GET'S TO GO WEAPON SHOPPING WITH SUICHI!" Leiko screamed drawing a lot of attention to herself and Kouji

Kouji looked around and smiled weakly at all the people that were staring, Leiko turned and started yelling at the people

"WHAT...TAKE A PICTURE!" Kouji dragged Leiko away, before she became even more violent.

Meanwhile, Suichi and Yuki were in the weapons shop looking at new swords, daggers, spears and bows for the four of them

"What can I get for you?" an older man said, he had aged almond shaped eyes, his skin was completely wrinkled and he was shaking with arthritis.

"Yes kind sir, I would like one of these Rapiers, that Halberd over there, two of your best daggers and that Hunter's bow" Suichi said kindly with a smile on his face, Yuki hung on his every word

"Your very good at this whole weapons thing, Suichi" the temptress started

"Well in a time of war, you should know your weapons...and your tactics" Suichi giving her a kind smirk as he started looking at the different tipped arrows, deciding which would be best for their siege on the dark castle in Kazas.

"Suichi, why don't we get out of this dank place and go to the carnival?" Yuki said happily as she skipped over to him and laid her head on his shoulder, attempting to hold him close and smother him with her love

"My apologies Yuki, but we don't have time for a carnival right now, we're getting ready for a siege on Kazaks...I'm sorry" Suichi said giving Yuki an apologetic look then returning to talking with the owner of the weapons shop, Yuki started wandering around the shop playing with various weapons trying to take her mind off the fact that Suichi is too distracted to pay attention to his future wife.

Kouji and Leiko sat waiting for Suichi and Yuki's return from the weapons shop

"I hope Yucky didn't get a weapon just cuz she thought it was pretty" Leiko mocked, as Kouji hoped up on the crate next to Leiko

"OUCH!" Kouji called out in pain, as he pulled something out from in under him, it was a small crystal object that had a dim glow to it

"Wow, this is pretty...I'm keeping this!" Kouji smiled brightly as he placed the rock inside the brown bag with the items that they had just purchased.

Minutes later, Suichi and Yuki walked up carrying various brown packages that were in different shapes and sizes

"What's all this?" Kouji asked

"The man at the weapons shop insisted on wrapping up all our items after a gave him a large tip" Suichi said embarrassed

"Wow Suichi…you can't do that, you're going to draw a lot of attention to us!" Leiko scolded, Suichi nodded in agreement as he ushered everyone into the inn and up to the rooms that they had rented.

Late that night, Yuki snuck into the dark hallway wearing nothing but a white sheet, which she had taken off her bed, Yuki snuck over to the room next to hers and closed the door behind her as she climbed into bed next to the sleeping figure

"Suichi, I am in love with you…and since we are to be married I thought…" Yuki was interrupted by Leiko jumping up from her place of sleep and screaming

"You SAUSAGE WALLET! SUICHI IS IN THE NEXT ROOM!" Leiko screamed as she pushed Yuki out of her bed, Yuki scrambled around the floor covering her naked body

"But I saw the numbered room key Suichi had, it was this room's number!" Yuki screamed to defend herself

"PSH…he was bringing me my key IDIOT!" Leiko screamed covering her eyes as Yuki covered her body

"But…" Yuki started only to be interrupted by Leiko

"I'm flattered Yuki…at least I know there's no competition for Suichi now, lesbo…" Leiko taunted as Suichi and Kouji came running into the room

"We heard screaming, what is the proOO…Yuki…my apologies, I had no idea that you were not dressed!" Suichi said covering Koori's and his own eyes, Yuki started crying as she ran from the room and into her own, slamming the door behind her.

"Everything is fine Suichi…just had a rat in my bed, it's gone now…" Leiko said in-between laughs; Suichi and Kouji bowed themselves out of Leiko's room, both of them red in the face.

* * *

Leiko: YAA, AND YOU WERE CALLING ME A WHORE!

Yuki: KOUJI! That is such an out of character action!

Kouji: uhhmmm...runs away

Yuki: COME BACK HER! Chases Kouji

Leiko: Laughing Read & Review please skips away


	10. Kindness

Suichi: Well, as you all can you see; Kouji has ghost-written another chapter for Stuart

Kouji: it's not ghost-writing if you tell everyone that i'm doing it!

Leiko: SUICHI! i love this chapter...

Yuki: SHUT UP! slaps Leiko

Leiko: DON'T HIT ME! tackles Yuki

Suichi: GIRLS PLEASE!

Kouji: Well...Suichi, what are we going to do with them

Suichi: We would do well not to interfear in their fights or squables...

Yuki: PUT THE SCISSORS DOWN LEIKO!

Leiko: i'm going to shave you bald! wields scissors as if they were a sword

Yuki: Screams and runs away

Suichi: covers his face with his hand OH MY...

Kouji: Looking around Suichi...do you know where Stuart is?

Suichi: looks around also uh-oh...GIRLS! DO YOU KNOW WHERE STUART IS?!

Yuki: uhh...no, Leiko moved him

Leiko: I DID NOT! YOU DID!

Yuki: HOW DARE YOU! tackles Leiko again

Kouji: WELL...looks like i should start the next chapter huh?

Suichi: probably...until they figure out where they hid him...SIGH

Kouji: Well...i hope you all enjoy my chapter! SMILES

* * *

Lieko woke up the next morning in an especially good mood, considering she had compeletely embarassed Yuki in front of Suichi and Kouji the night before, Leiko woke up and gathered her things while singing a happy tune in her head and humming along too, Yuki woke up n a exceptionally horrid mood.

Yuki was woken by a loud thump comming from the room opposit Leiko's, the loud noise woke Yuki up and sent her tumbling to the floor and as Yuki was dressing and grabbing her things she realized that she had accidentally torn her pants at the seam on the side of her leg

"DAMN IT!" Yuki exclaimed, quickly covering her mouth and searching her room for someone hiding in the shadows

"That is sooo unbecoming of a Lady..." Leiko chuckled to herself as she stepped out of the corner of the room where she had been hiding

"How long were you standing there?" Yuki said savagely as she tried to save herself from the bedhead that was devouring her forhead, but her hair stubbornly would not comply.

"Long enough...Having a bad day?"Leiko said quickly with a triumphant smile

"Shut up..." Yuki shot back as she pushed past Leiko, shoving her into the armoir against the wall, Leiko mearly smirked happily then followed after Yuki again skipping.

Yuki and Leiko walked into the entrance hall of the Inn to see Kouji and Suichi waiting for them with all their things packed away safely

"WOW, Yuki...your ha...OW" Kouji exclaimed as Suichi jabbed Kouji in the ribs with his elbow, Yuki glared at Kouji angrily as if she were daring him to say something more.

"Lady Yuki, you look wonderful today" Suichismiled as he bowed his head to the ladies in greeting, Yuki rolled her eyes

"can we go now?" Yuki said impatiently, Leiko danced in her own happy little party.

The four of them set off towards the entrance of the town, as soon as they passed through the gate a small boy with flaming red hair bumped right into Yuki, he looked up into her face to apologize

"WHOA LADY...you know they got a barber in this town that'll take care of that?" said the boy smartly

"YOU WRETCH I AM LADY YU..." Yuki was cut off by Suichi stepping in front of her

"What is the rush all about if i may ask?" Suichi asked carefully, looking at the boys closed hands

"I found an amazing glowing gem, and i intend to sell it in the market so that i can feed my family" the boy said embarassed at his poverty in front of such a well dressed party.

"a gem, hmm...may i steal a look at it?" Suichi inquired, with a hopeful look on his face

The boy looked at Suichi as if he were contemplating whether or not he should show the stranger, Suichi smiled at the small boy and pulled 200 gold from his pocket and showed it to the boy

"Here, i will buy the gem from you...if this enough?" Suichi smiled as the boys face lit up as he looked at the gold

"WOW...all this for a small gem?" the red headed boy exclaimed, looking at Suichi as if he were joking with him, Suichi nodded as he placed the gold in the little boys hand and the little boy placed the gem in his hand, Suichi smiled as the little boy thanked him over and over.

As the little boy ran away, Suichi placed the gem in his pocket with a content smile and he turned to his party and said

"Let's go" Suichi started walking away as Kouji followed next to him

"It wasn't a Dragoon spirit was it?" Kouji asked, Leiko and Yuki stared at Suichi with admiration

"No...i knew it wouldn't be" Suichi sighed as the four of them continued walking, Suichi showed Kouji the gem to which Kouji showed him an almost exact replica that he had picked up earlier.

It had been almost a day since they had left Lohan, as they camped near the Black Castle of Kazas, strategizing.

"Well, the only thing that we can do is sneak in and stop Grim" Suichi said as he took a bite of his bread, everyone agreed

"What about Zeal?" Kouji asked, Suichi shook his head

"Let Father deal with him, our job is to stop Grim from giving Zeal the Dragoon spirits

"What makes you think that i'm going to give him anything?" Grim smirked as he walked into the clearing with Taji close-by

Suichi, Kouji, Yuki and Leiko imediately jumped up with their weapons ready, Grim and Taji refused to flinch.

"We are offering peace tonight, we can't find food and we wish to partake with you four..." Grim smirked, as Taji stood behind him with her arms crossed and an unhappy look upon her face.

Suichi eyed Grim suspiciously, then waved the two of them over to the opposite side of the fire

"Forgive us for being so cautious...but you haven't exactly been hospitable in our latest encounters..." Suichi said as he looked at the Dark Dragoon spirit that was imbedded in Grim's vest, Grim smirked

"Well, we aren't only here for the food...I am offering a truce at the moment" Grim's smirk evolved into a large smile, Suichi's eyes widened as he looked Grim in the scruffy face

"What are you asking?" Suichi asked suspiciously.

Grim and Taji looked at each other once before Grim answered

"Well...i'm offering for us to team up, you want King Zeal dead...and so do we..." Grim smiled as Taji giggled next to him as she looked at Kouji, Kouji noticed that Taji was staring at him

"Is something wrong?" Kouji whispered as Suichi, Leiko, Yuki and Grim were deep in conversation, Taji shook her head as she blushed a little causing Kouji more confusion then he could handle.

Kouji watched Taji cautiously as she forced herself to focus on the conversation between the others, Taji couldn't help herself and she glanced over at Kouji who was staring at her funny, Taji giggled at the look on his face and Kouji shook his head as if he was trying to shake the confusion from his brain

"Is everything alright with YOU?" Taji whispered seductively to Kouji, who kept shaking his head

"uhh...yeah" Kouji said scratching his head vigorously, blushing.

"We will help you sneak into the castle and then we will help you kill the King, there is something he has that i need, and you four would be heroes to all of Serdio, saving this continent from another powerful king..." Grim stated

"And what is it that you need?" Suichi asked, not entirely convinced

"That is something that only Taj and myself are concerned with, so don't worry your pretty little head about it..." Grim smirked, Suichi wasn't about to give up that easily

"So if we help you kill Zeal...will you give us the other five Dragoon Spirits?" Leiko asked in a childish voice

"If i say no?" Grim asked as he winked at Leiko

"this is preposterous...GIVE US THE DRAGOON SPIRITS AND WE WILL SPARE YOUR LIVES!" Yuki screamed at the top of her lungs as she jumped up and pointed her loaded bow at Grim's face, Taji lost her cool

Taji stood up and grabbed the bow from Yuki's hands, throwing it into Suichi's lap, then grabbed Yuki by the hair and dragged her off into the woods.

Everyone watched as Taji dragged Yuki away and seconds later they heard Yuki scream bloody murder, then the two of them walked back side by side, Yuki sat down quietly with her hair covering her face looking deep into the fire.

"What happend?" Suichi asked as he looked from Yuki to Taji

"Nothing, we just had a little girl talk" Taji smiled widely as she giggled.

"Everything is fine, i am sorry for my outburst Gim, please excuse my rudeness...it had been a long and tiring journey" Yuki said as she looked up at him with a very weak smile on her face; the light hit Yuki's face and everyone could see a large lump on the side of her face, Yuki's eye was starting to turn a dark shade of purple and her cheek was a little swollen, Suichi looked at Taji who just smiled at him as she ate her food happily

Leiko looked at Taji as if she were her best friend in the entire world before the five of them decided that they should turn in, they had a long day ahead of them.

* * *

Leiko: I love Taji...ADMIRES

Yuki: YOU HORRIBLE WENCH! punches Leiko

Leiko: DID YOU JUST PUNCH ME?! EXPLODES

Yuki: LAUGHING MANIACALLY, Running away from Leiko

Suichi: Leiko, Yuki...can you atleast HELP us look for Stuart?!

Kouji: Your preaching to a brick wall Suichi...they're not going to stop until they kill each other...

Suichi: sighs and continues looking with Kouji

Kouji: whispering Read & Review please...i would like to know how i am doing in Stuart's place...


	11. Kazas

Kouji: Well, this one is kind of short because we have been searching all over for Stuart...and we still don't know where he is, so Suichi and I apologize

Suichi: Kouji...we have to do something...the girls are fighting again

Kouji: What if you take of your shirt again?

Suichi: I already tried...it didn't work

Grim: walks over to Leiko Hey baby...i got something that'll 'close' your mouth...evil grin

Leiko: EWWW!! PERVERT!

Suichi: GRIM! GET WAY FROM THEM!

Yuki: Laughing

Leiko: STOP LAUGHING! Punches Yuki flat in the face

Yuki & Leiko: Bickering

Taji: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNCEEEE!! cracks whip inches from Leiko and Yuki's faces

Yuki & Leiko: Crying & hugging each other in fear

* * *

The next morning, the group followed along a river that Grim had shown them

"This river flows right through Kazas, towards the sea" Grim pointed down towards the large black castle in the distance.

After almost a half an hour of walking, Yuki noticed that there was a temperature change in the area

"It is hot…" Yuki stated as she wiped her forehead, Suichi pushed through a group of huddled bushes, and jumped for joy

"It's a Hot Spring! The river apparently comes up from here too!" Suichi pointed out at the lake of bubbling water, the water flowed slowly over the side of a small hill and then down a small delta that led to the river.

"WOW! Suichi, can we take a break here!" Leiko asked as she started at the foaming water with over-excitement

Suichi looked at Leiko's face with amusement ad he nodded, immediately Leiko ran off towards the lake throwing her clothes over her shoulder as she ran down hill, Leiko was trying to pull of her second boot when she lost her footing and tumbled head first into the bubbling water.

Suichi laughed out loud with the rest of the group, Leiko looked at them all as the blood rushed to her face, she then submerged her head under the water out of embarrassment

Suichi and the rest of them took their time at getting into the hot water, Taji refused to join; she sat on a nearby rock with her arms and legs crossed as she watched everyone else jump into the water.

Kouji noticed Taji still in her silver dress, so he jumped out of the water and ran over to her

"STOP RIGHT THERE! If you come closer…you die!" Taji exclaimed as she placed a hand lightly on her whip, Kouji just stared at blankly, confused.

"Don't you like swimming?" Kouji asked flabbergasted at the fact that ANYONE could hate swimming

"I don't swim…" Taji said sticking her nose into the air

"You sound like Yuki" Kouji said as he knealed near Taji in his undershorts

"I HEARD THAT!" Yuki screamed from the lakeside, Kouji perked his head up wondering where the noise had come from

"Go, have your fun…" Taji stated as if she were trying to 'shoo' a fly.

Kouji smiled at Taji

"No, it's ok…I don't want you to be lonely" Kouji sat on his bottom and watched everyone splashing about in the water

Suichi had stripped down to his briefs and was floating on his back towards the center of the lake.

"SUICHI…yoo-hoo" Yuki called as she swam closer to his resting place, Leiko jumped out of the water from behind Yuki; sending Yuki's face into the hot water as she swam over to Suichi.

"Hi Suichi, what'cha doin'?" Leiko said as she float next to him, Suichi smiled looking at Leiko then diving under the water as if he wanted her to follow, Leiko sat on the surface scratching her head.

Suichi's head appeared nearby

"Your not going to follow me?" Suichi asked politely, Leiko blushed and smiled weakly, Suichi merely shrugged and swam off towards the others, and Leiko mentally kicked herself for not following.

Kouji sat with Taji quietly, Taji looked at Kouji as if she had never seen him before; Kouji sensed her eyes on him and he looked at her quickly, causing Taji to look away and blush.

Kouji looked at Taji confused, then grabbed his stomach as he growled loudly

"I'm hungry…" Kouji sighed as he looked back out over the lake, Taji sat quietly with no idea what to say all she knew is that she wanted him to go away.

After almost an hour of awkward fun, all six of them dressed and grabbed their things to get ready for their siege

"Is everyone ready?" Suichi asked looking at each of them in turn, everyone nodded quietly.

They reached the castle outskirts in almost no time at all; Grim had the idea of sneaking Suichi, Kouji, Yuki and Leiko into the black castle as prisoners and presents for King Zeal.

Grim and Taji tied the four of them up in chains and entered the castle gates, none of the soldiers dared question Grim's authority and when the six of them walked past, the soldiers would turn and walk the other way to avoid Grim's wrath.

The six of them entered the grand hall that the Dragoons had entered almost twenty years ago, to dispose of the old king of Sandora, Emperor Dole.

Sitting high in the throne of the black castle was a graying man who looked as if he were in his early fifties, he wore large black armor that was fitting of an evil king, and he sat with a large smile on his face when his eyes fell on Suichi, the crown prince of Bale.

"Finally…I can kill you with my bare hands and King Albert will fall" King Zeal said in a scratchy deep voice, that sounded to Leiko like nails on a chalkboard.

* * *

Kouji: Well i hope you all liked the chapter...we will hopefully find Stuart and he will be able to write the next chapter for himself! Until then Read & Review please!


	12. Moon Diamonte

Kouji: Well...the search still goes on for Stuart...but..

Yuki: WE FOUND HIM!

Leiko: dragging an unconcious Stuart Here he is!

Suichi: MY GOODNESS...what happend to him?!

Yuki: looking at the unconcious and semi-ruffed up Stuart Why does it look like someone beat him up

Leiko: pointing at Yuki it was her...she's the whore around here!

Yuki: HEY...WATCH IT OR YOU'LL WAKE UP WITH MUD IN YOUR HAIR!

Leiko: KEEP THREATENING ME AND YOU'LL WAKE UP WITH **NO** HAIR!

Suichi: Oh my...it doesn't look like he'd going to wake up anytime soon...

Grim: haha..not after what i did to him...grinning devilishly

everyone glares at Grim

Grim: What?

* * *

King Zeal stood up glaring down upon his 'prisoners' and he grinned from ear to ear liek a child in a candy store

"With you as my prisoner Prince Suichi, i will rule over all of Serdio!" Zeal said as he laughed loudly

Suichi glared at Zeal with fire in his eyes, he couldn't wait to drop the charade so that he could dispose of Zeal and end the war.

Grim smirked as he watched Zeals happy reaction

"NOW!" Grim exclaimed, snapping his fingers and making the chains around Suichi, Kouji, Leiko and Yuki's wrists disappear, Taji cracked her whip against the stone floor and Grim vanished in a wave of dark energy.

Suichi and the others brandished their weapons at King Zeal who stood with his chest puffed out in arrogance, Suichi watched at Grim appeared behind Zeal holding an odd glowing green athame in his hand.

Zeal scoffed loudly as he looked down upon the five of them holding their weapons, ready to fight Zeal, Grim plunged the knife deep into Zeal's back gouging a hole into his body and Grim reached into his body to pull out a small glowing diamond about the size of his palm.

Taji vanished and reappeared at Grim's side as she kicked Zeal's body over the balcony and Zeal's dead body landed infront of Suichi with a disgusting thud.

Taji closed her eyes in focus as she wove her spell, her hands started glowing a bright green color and Taji released the wave of green energy, calling out "Sennou Trance!"

The green energy wave overtook Suichi, Kouji, Leiko and Yuki as they felt themselves get hot in the face and Kouji watched as his friends' eyes glossed over and they fell under Taji's spell

"Suichi? Leiko? Yuki?" Kouji called out as his friends turned on him, Kouji scratched his head as Suichi slashed his sword at Kouji, who ducked and rolled away quickly

"What's going on?!" Koji screamed as he pulled out his spear and blocked Leiko's advances

"Why did he not fall under my spell?" Taji asked angrily as she looked down at Kouji who was not entranced, Grim also watched intrigued.

Leiko cut into Kouji's shoulder, as one of Yuki's arrows peirced his leg, as Kouji was knocked on the side of the head, Kouji fell into a state of unconciousness for a few seconds as he hit the ground

Kouji had fallen into his bodies own defense mode, Kouji sped through his friends slashign punching and elbowing Leiko into Yuki.

Kouji blocked one of Suichi's attacks and slashed into Suichi's side and then knocked him upside his head with the back of his spear, knocking Suichi out

Kouji then advanced on Leiko, as he dodged both her daggers, tripping her and causign her to fall on her head, Kouji deflected one of Yuki's arrows into Leiko's back.

Kouji advanced upon Yuki and disposed of her easily, knocking her out with a simple punch in the face, with all three of his friends disposed of and unconcious Kouji then turned his attention to Taji and Grim, Kouji made one large leap into the air readying his spear for a stab at Taji and/or Grim.

Grim held out his hand and fired a dark orb into Kouji's face, sending him flying back to the hard stone floor, knocking him unconcious as Suichi and the others came to,

Taji...we have the final peice of the puzzle...now we only have to make our way north to Midlake, care to join us?" Grim spoke loudly and clearly to make sure that Suichi and the others were aware of what his plans were

"Grim...we had a deal...give us the Dragoon spirits!" Suichi asked as he gripped his stomache and tried to stablize his vision.

"I will...but not yet, i only needed you because i needed the Moon Diamonte to be filled with the happiness of it's vessel" Grim smirked at his deviousness, as he held up the diamond which Kouji guessed was the 'Moon Diamonte'.

"Moon Diamonte?" Leiko screamed as she pulled the arrow out of her back

Grim nodded as he placed the Moon Diamonte into his pouch with his Dragoon Spirits

"As you know very well Suichi...the continents separated the Moon Dagger, the Moon Mirror and the Moon Gem between the three continents, but what none of them realized is that there was a fourth Divine Moon Object created by Melbu Frahma himself...i intend to use it's power to bring back what was taken from me to create the Moon Diamonte..." Grim said as he crossed his arms and glared down at the rest of them

"What are you going to do?" Yuki asked as she rubbed her only wound, her head.

"The Moon Diamonte was created to resurrect the Moon That Never Sets...and with the power of the eight Dragoon spirits active again, i can resurrect my sister who Melbu killed and crystalized her heart into this Divine Moon Object..." Grim smirked

"So, I dare you to stop me..." Grim snapped his fingers again, and the two of them vanished in a wave of dark energy

Suichi and the others sat there tending to their wounds quietly, dumfounded and angry, hours later Kouji came to and didn't remember anything other then everyone falling under Taji's spell

"Why didn't I fall under her spell?" Kouji asked, scratching his head

"Maybe your too stupid to fall under her spell..." Yuki teased, Leiko giggled

"Shut up...that's not true is it Suichi?" Kouji asked hopefully, Suichi didn't answer; he was goign over Grim's plan in his head.

fter days of quiet, the four of them arrived at the gates of Basil and the only thing that remained was for Suichi to explain Grim's conspiracy to his father.

The four of them stood staring up at the gates of Basil, Leiko placed her hand in Suichi's and laced her fingers with his, looking up into his face with a look of support

"We're in this together Suichi, wherever you go...I go" Leiko smiled, Suichi blushed a little as he squeezed her hand and the four of them entered the city, Leiko and Suichi walking hand in hand.

* * *

Suichi: Well if that wasn't a horribly interesting chapter, if i do say so myself

Kouji: Read and Review please! Smiles sweet and innocently

Leiko: HOW CAN YOU RESIST KOUJI'S AND SUICHI'S SMILES?! Doesn't it make you want to kill yourself? scratches head and smiels weakly

Yuki: Yes...sighs

Suichi & Kouji: giggling


	13. Arranged Marriages

AN: Well i'm back guys...and for some reason i'm in pain...hmm i'm not going to tell you where the pain is comming from, but i'll just tell you it hurts

Leiko: I'm so sorry Stuart...your okay right?

Yes Leiko, i'll live...well on with the story, Kouji if you please...

Kouji: Stuart does not own LoD, just us (his characters) and the situations that we've been put in...ENJOY! :-)

* * *

The four of them entered Bale with a grand greeting, the guards were blaring trumpets and various other instruments,Crowds had started to gather and they cheered as Suichi, Leiko, Kouji and Yuki walked up the cobble stone street to Indels castle.

Suichi and the others stood in the throne room as King Albert and Queen Emille stared down at the four of them, the throne room was lined with people waiting for Albert to speak, but Emille stood first

"Suichi, I'm so happy you returned safely!" Emille cried out as she ran forward and hugged her son, who returned the hug with enthusiasm

"Suichi, are the rumors true? Have you and your friends killed King Zeal?" Emille asked her son, who nodded with a small smile

"Very well then...Suichi, i have something to tell you..." Emille smirked as she pulled Yuki close to her, leading both of them up to the two thrones that sat side by side

"People of Bale...I am happy to announce that King Zeal is deceased and Serdio has once again been joined in one continent, under the peaceful rule of my husband...King Albert" Emille spoke with such elegance, but Leiko knew what was coming next.

"I have another anouncement that my son, Prince Suichi, and Lady Yuki are to be wed. There will be celebration for the next two days, a Carnival will be held in the city for everyones enjoyment! Then on the third day, Prince Suichi and Lady Yuki will wed and bring the continents of Serdio and Mille Seseau closer as family!" Emille anounced, and the crowd cheered. Suichi looked as if he were a deer caught in headlights, he could not speak out against his mother in the fear that he would anger his parents and Lady Yuki's parents, causing disruption between the continents, Leiko looked as if she were going to throw something but she kept her temper and smiled even though a part of her was dying inside.

"Mother, can i speak with you in private?" Suichi said with a shaky voice, he looked as if he were about to explode as he lead Emille off towards his room, as soon as Suichi's bedroom door closed behind them Suichi exploded out of anger

"I AM NOT MARRYING YUKI! I DON'T EVEN LIKE HER!" Suichi screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice echoed through the hallway outside his room

"You always showed such respect for her, I assumed you liked her and arranged the marriage with her mother.

"I DON'T CARE, TELL HER PARENTS IT WAS A MISTAKE, I WILL NOT MARRY SUCH AN ANNOYING WOMAN!" Suichi was becoming red in the face from holding back his anger with such force, he wanted so badly to chuck something into the wall or break his bedposts

"Well I am sorry that you feel that way, but I can not call off the wedding...all the preperations have been made, you are going to put on a smile and LIKE IT!" Emille shouted, her voice cracked from not have shouted for months.

Emille left Suichi in his room who started trashing everything, Suichi picked up all his things and threw them against the hard walls of the castle room, Suichi then overturned a few tables and started screaming at the top of his lungs and he drew his sword and chopped the legs off his desk in one swipe, Suichi's Dragoon spirit glimmered a deep purple color, the spirit could feel his anger and acted out also.

Leiko watched Suichi from the doorway as he threw and destroyed his posessions, Leiko had never seen him throw such a big temper in all their years together, Suichi rounded and saw Leiko standing in the doorway and immediately a smile appeared on his face as he ran his fingers through his messed up hair

"Leiko, i didn't see you there..come in, what is it you need?" Suichi said with a generous smile on his face, Leiko could see the smile was forced and it terrified her, she knew that when Suichi is his most generous and in his nicest mood are when he is deadliest

"Oh, i was just passing by and..." Leiko looked into Suichi's once green eyes, now they were red and blood shot from holding back tears, and she could see that he was about to explode again, she was terrified.

"It's nothing, i just wanted to say i was happy for you..." Leiko said as she bowed herself out of the room quickly before Suichi could reply, as she shut the door behind her, she heard something big slam against the back of the door, Leiko took off running as she cried her eyes out.

The next day Suichi refused to come out of his bedroom for anyone, he wanted to be alone to gather his thoughts and prepare himself for a lifetime of torture, starting with the marriage to the woman that he didn't love. Emille and Albert had tried everything and almost everyone in the entire city of Bale but no one could convince Suichi to come out of the bedroom, Emille had even tried threatening him but nothing could be a worse sentence than the one she had already given him, marriage to Yuki.

"FINE, stay in there and miss all the festivities!" Emille screamed as she finally gave up after hours of trying, after Emille left to join in the festivities and lighten her mood, Albert knocked lightly

"Suichi, may I come in?" Albert asked politely, Suichi unlocked the door and peeked out through a crack in the door

"Is mother gone?" Suichi asked as he narrowed his eyes at his father, Albert nodded and was let into Suichi's disaster area.

Albert looked around at the mess that had once been Suichi's perfect and organized room

"Remodeling?" Albert smiled, Suichi shrugged and sat on his mattress, which had a large slice down it's center.

"I understand your unhappy with your mother, and had it been up to me, you know that I would have let you pick who you marry" Albert said as he stared at his son, he felt his dispair

"I will talk to your mother, until then...staying in this room isn't a good idea, expecially if these are your last days of freedom" Albert joked, a small smile appeared on Suichi's face

"Now there's the Suichi I know...go and have fun with Leiko and Kouji, they haven't left the castle's guest room since you locked yourself in here, I know Leiko would be glad to see you" Albert smiled as he gave Suichi a sly look, Suichi thought about if for a few seconds then stood up and pulled off his shirt

"If you'll excuse me Father, I haven't changed since yesterday and I think it's time for a bath" Suichi smiled, Albert nodded in agreement then bowed himself from the room, Suichi stripped himself of all his clothing and changed into a short sleeved white tunic and put a bright blue vest on over, buttoning the only two buttons, he pulled on his dark blue, almost black pants and put on new boots as he looekd at himself in the mirror and messed with his hair for a seconds, he finally smiled and ran off to find Leiko and Kouji.

Leiko and Kouji jumped up as they saw a smiling Suichi enter the room holding his, Leiko's and Kouji's cloaks. Since coming to the castle Leiko and Kouji had been treated as if they were royalty themselves; Leiko was wearing a long lavender dress that went down just past her knees, and her long black hair was pulled back in an intricate ponytail, and her hair was braided so that it looked as if she were wearing a tiara, the lavender dress made her almond shaped eyes sparkle in the sunlight and it made her look as if she were a bit tanner than she actually was, she had a belt around her waist and she wore black slip on shoes. Kouji's messy brown hair looked as if the chambermaids had tried to get it to lie flat but had failed misserably, because it was in the same semi-long messy style that it had always been, Kouji wore a deep green tunic that brought out the icy blue color of his eyes and his black pants matched his boots with gold trim, they had been treated as heroes

"Let's go" Suichi smiled as he handed Leiko her dark purple cloak and tossed Kouji his maroon one, Suichi swung his royal blue cloak over his shoulders as the three of them set off towards the carnival and out into the brand new winter cold.

The three of them spent their day laughing and having fun at the carnival, but there was an unspoken akwardness between Leiko and Suichi as they laughed and played around the carnival, but they both new that the next day Suichi would be married off to another girl, and as Leiko thought more about it she died completely inside.

They went to see an archery contest that Yuki was participating in at the carnival, Yuki was the best archer in all of Mille Seseau but Suichi, Leiko and Kouji watched as Yuki lost horribly to an old childhood friend of Suichi and Leiko's, Kinoko. Yuki walked over to Kinoko who stood almost two inches taller then Yuki

"Your an amazing archer!" Yuki complimented

"Thanks...you suck" Kinoko said without taking her eyes off what she was doing, Yuki was taken-aback

"Excuse me...but I am Lady Yuki of Mille Seseau! You will treat me with respect!" Yuki exclaimed, Suichi, Leiko and Kouji were watching closely

"I never was okay with authority..." Kinoko said as she packed up her equipment and gave Yuki a sarcastic smile as she walked away

"I never wish to see your face again..." Yuki exclaimed as she stomped her foot

"I'm okay with that, I never liked you...Leiko is my close friend, and your an idiot...good-bye!" Kinoko rolled her eyes as she bounced away, leaving Yuki furious.

Suichi, Leiko and Kouji returned to the castle after dark had settled in and Kouji couldn't wait to crawl into his warm bed and pass out and dream about the huge breakfast that would be waiting for him in the morning. Suichi and Leiko stood in the entrance hall looking into each others eyes, they could both tell that neither wanted this to happen, but Leiko finally broke the silence

"Good night Prince Suichi, and good luck tomorrow..." Leiko said sadly as she turned to talk away, Suichi couldn't help himself he stepped over to Leiko and grabbed her by the wrist and whirled her around, Leiko spun and ended up right up against Suichi's chest and Leiko looked up into Suichi's eyes as he put his arms around her waist, the blood was rushing to Leiko's face quickly as her heart raced

Suichi closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers, and the whole world didn't matter anymore.

The next morning Suichi was woken by a group of chambermaids which ushered him into the fitting of his wedding clothes, he would be wearing a short sleeved green shirt, and a white vest with white pants and green boots trimmed with silver, his family crest stood out on his white vest and then he wore an evergreen colored cloak and his silver crown.

At breakfast everyone was quiet, the only sounds were Koiji devouring every piece of food that ws placed before him

_"NOM NOM NOM!"_ was the only sound that eminated from Kouji's corner of the table, Suichi was not on speaking terms with his mother because she refused to call off the wedding after many attempts by Albert to get her to agree, but Emille would not budge on the matter, the only person that was glowing with happiness was Yuki as she ate her small breakfast and shot gloating looks down at Leiko who was sitting next to the human garbage disposal, Kouji.

Suichi stood at the alter for what seemed like hours, contemplating running for the door as his heart fell into his stomach but he remembered Leiko and found her sitting in the audience with bright blue tears in her eyes and running down her cheeks, he wanted nothing more then to console her but he could not. Sitting next to Leiko was Kinoko, she was a larger woman and she had short brown hair that always seemed to be pulled back in a ponytail, she wore a completely black dress and she looked as if she were attending a funeral.

Yuki turned the corner, she was wearing a typical wedding dress of all white and she had a crown of flowers ontop of her head, her golden hair was pulled back in a bun and her piercing blue eyes stared ahead at Suichi, Yuki then glanced at Leiko and saw her crying, Yuki then looked back at Suichi with a devilish grin from ear to ear as if she were proud of herself for making Leiko cry.

The preist went into his whole speech, and he read the vows because Suichi felt that if he read them, he would throw up all over Yuki and dishonor his family. As the priest reached the 'I Do's' a group of theives appeared out of nowhere, knocking Suichi to the ground and with no weapon to defend himself, Suichi was helpless along with the rest of the crowd

"HOW COULD I LEAVE MYSELF SO DEFENSELESS!" Suichi screamed inside his head, and he watched as Meicho shouldered and unconcious Yuki and turned on Suichi.

"If you want your lover, then you come to the Theif town of Hoax in the west with 100,000 Gold!" Meicho smirked as he and his band of theives ran off with Yuki, taken as their prisoner.

"Well, that was drama..." Kinoko announced through the silence, as Leiko ran over to Suichi to find out if he was hurt

"I am fine Leiko, are you alright?" Suichi asked looking into her bloodshot and puffy eyes, as she nodded

"We have no choice, but we have to go after Yuki..." Suichi said as he held Leiko by the shoulders, a tall man with black hair spiked upwards in the shape of a shark's fin walked over with Kinoko, it was Leiko's older brother who had just recently moved back to Bale

"If your going with him Leiko...we're going too!" said the man as he looked down at his puffy eyed sister, Leiko smiled

"that'd be great Sota..." Leiko let herself be lifted to her feet once again by Suichi and Sota, Kinoko frowned annoyed

"Do we have to go after her? Those thieves seemed to be pretty happy with her...I wouldn't want to wreck anyone's happiness" Kinoko said sarcastically, Leiko smirked trying to hide her laughter from Suichi, Sota openly laughed.

Suichi, Kouji, Sota, Leiko, and Kinoko set off towards Hoax to save the one person that they all detested.

* * *

Yuki: WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME SO MUCH! Crying

Leiko: cuz you suck...giggles

Suichi: Read & Review please...

Well this is the longest chapter that i've written, but i owe it to you all, since i vanished...sorry! :-D hope you liked it! I know PopcornKernel did...cuz she got to read it before it even got posted on here! haha...


	14. Fear

AN: Alright...so i locked up Leiko, Yuki, Kouji and Suichi...so they won't be bothering us for a bit...so here's another chapter, i hope you guys like it!

Disclaimor: i don't own LoD, just the characters and most of the situations...:-D

* * *

As the five of them wandered aimlessly around the large forest that they had encountered along the way towards Hoax, Leiko finally spoke

"SOTA, I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU KNEW A SHORTCUT THROUGH THE FOREST, AND NOW WE'RE LOST BECAUSE WE FOLLOWED YOUR DUMB IDEA TO LEAVE THE PATH!" Leiko screamed as she threw her fist into the back of herolder brother's head

"HEY...that hurt!" Sota said sadly as he rubbed the back of his head, glaring at Leiko angrily.

Suichi and Leiko hadn't spoken a single word to each other since they left Bale for Hoax, a veil of akwardness had settled over them and for the first time in all their years as friends they had foudn that they couldn't talk to each other.

"We are so lost..." Kinoko pointed out as she sat against a tree, and rubbed her forhead

"well, it's getting dark...so we might as well camp for the night again" Suichi sighed as he motioned for Kouji to follow him into the woods to find wood for a fire.

"Should we help them? They've been lost for almost two days now Grim..." Taji said looking down upon the party from a branch high up in a large oak tree, Grim snickered behind his hand

"Nah...let 'em rot..." Grim smirked as he shifted his weight on the branch, Taji mearly smiled as her eyes lay upon Kouji returning with Suichi from getting firewood, and she watched with interest as Suichi started the fire and Kouji happily skipped over to his bag and rummaged for his favorite subject, food.

"Look at the stars Taji..." Grim said looking up at the sky happily, Taji smirked as she looked at his face

"It's amazing that it's been almost a year since we've met Grim..." Taji pointed out as she nudged him with her shoulder, accidentally throwing him off balance

"Has it been a year already?" Grim said as he quickly regained his balance, looking at Taji in disbelief who nodded.

"Wow, i wonder what your family thinks of you now" Grim snickered quietly again, Taji agreed.

It had been almost a year since Taji had runaway from her own arranged marriage in the great city of Nissel, East of the continent of Serdio, Taji's mother and father had promised her hand in marriage to a horrible man that she had nointention of marrying, let alone bearing his children.

Taji had taken three of her most trusted servants and fled towards Serdio and into hiding, and along the way she had run into Grim who tought her all her fighting skills and how to weild her whip to the state of perfection.

Taji looked back down at Kouji who was devouring all the food in sight, and she smield as Leiko screamed at him

"DON'T EAT ALL THE FOODYOU BOTTOMLESS PIT! WE STILL HAVE LONG WAYS TO GO!" Suichi spoke to Leiko for the first time in days

"Let him be Leiko, he's a growing boy...and we should be at Hoax in no time at all" Suichi didn't look up form his own plate of food, Leiko blushed, sat down and fell silent.

Grim glanced at Taji, noticing that she was watching Kouji again

"So what's going on between you and Kouji?" Grim stated blankly, Taji's eyes grew wide and she looked off in the opposite direction of Kouji

"Nothing...he's an idiot" Taji said defensively

"mmhhm..." Grim said looking down at Kouji who had just finished eating and lay down to go to sleep, and fell asleep immediately

"You know, he's your complete opposites..." Grim said as he looked back up at the sky, Taji looked at him confused

"is that so?" Taji fired back

"yea...he eats everything; you hardly eat at all, he's not the brightest crayon; your significantly more intelligent, your stylish; while he wears whatever feels good, and he's completely simple and wears his emotions on his sleeve; and you hide your feelings and are more complicated then meta-physics" Grim snickered again, trying not to make too much noise or he would give away their position above Suichi's group, Taji shrugged as they both got up to leave.

Late that night a rancid smell drifted over Sucihi, Kouji, Kinoko, Leiko and Sota's area; the rotten smell was so strong that it woke the five of them our of their slumbers

"WOW, that smells bad..." Leiko exclaimed as all five of them clapped their hands over their noses and mouths, Suichi followed the smell back to a group of bright lavender flowers grouped near a thick maple tree

"Well aren't you all so pretty..." Suichi smiled as he looked at the plants, that seemed to glow and smile back at Suichi in the lighto f the full moon high above them

"These are what smell so bad?" Leiko asked as Kouji, Kinoko, and Sota followed her over to Suichi

"Oh wow...those are Moon Lillies!" Kinoko pointed at the pretty flowers

"Moon lillies? I've never heard of them, why do they smell so bad?" Kouji asked scratchign his head, as usual.

"Well, on the first night of the full moon they release their spores and they give off a horrible aroma..." Kinoko said porudly

"Wow Kinoko, you know everything..." Leiko smirked as she plucked one of the flowers and held it up to get a better look.

The five of them returned to ther camp site, it seemed that the bad aroma had past over them and they decided it woudl be best for them to go back to sleep and get ready for the road they had ahead of them.almost and hour later Leiko was woken by a strange noise, and as she looked around there was noone there, Suichi and the rest of them had vanished and she lay by the fire lost and all alone.

"Suichi? Guys this isn't funny...come out..." Leiko called out, but noone answered or came out of hiding, a wolves howl could be hear off in the distance and Leiko wrapped har arms around her legs as she pressed her knees to her chest

"Please? this really isn't funny...i don't want to be alone..." Leiko started to cry loudly, as she buried her face in her knees and cried

"Everyone's left you" said a ominous voice from above, Leiko looked up with watery eyes

"What...who's there?!" Leiko exclaimed as she jumped up and reached for her daggers but they weren't there, she was defensless.

"What's going on?" Leiko exclaimed as she wiped the tears from her eyes, and stood ready for someone to jump out at her and scream "BOO!" but it never came.

Kouji was woken by a deep growling soung

"WHO'S THAT?!" Kouji exclaimed, as he looked around at Suichi, Leiko, Kinoko, and Sota sleeping around the dying fire in the middle of the clearing, Kouji looked around at the forest which had an odd green tint

Kouji heard the deep growling come from behind him, and when he whirled around to look back at the campsite instead of seeing Suichi and the others sleeping next to the fire, they had seemingly been replaced with various foods that had wide open sharp mouths and clawed feet and hands while their vacant eyes stared at Kouji hungrily, all the color in Kouji's face drained as his heart fell into his stomach

"W..well..d..don't you all look...h...hungry..." Kouji tried to smile, but was cut off by the snarling banana trying to grab him and devour him.

"AHHHH!" Kouji screamed as he turned and ran off into the forest, as the various fruits, vegetables and meats chased him hungrily

"I need to wake up...WAKE UP KOUJI!" Kouji screamed as he hit himself in agony, trying to make himself wakeup from his nightmare.

Kinoko slept on softly, she was dreaming that she was pounding Yuki's head into the cobblestone of Bales lovely streets, Kinoko grinned as she kicked Yuki flat in the face, causing Yuki's nose to break in four different places and bleed uncontrollably. Kinoko laughed maniacally as she dangled Yuki off of a cliff and gripped Yuki by the throat and watched as Yuki struggled for air and the safety of solid ground beneith her feet. Suddenly the tables turned on Kinoko, Yuki grabbed Kinoko by the wrist and with one mighty thrust threw Kinoko over the side of the cliff and Kinoko screamed for her life as she fell, and the bottom of the ravine seemed like it would never come, Kinoko kept falling and kept screaming.

Sota lay against a tree looking up at the stars as he thought of his ideal man

_"Silky hair, unshaven face, vibrant colored eyes, muscular build and a rock hard co..." _Sota's thoughts were interrupted by a man walking into the clearing wearing nothing but very short swimming trunks

"Wanna go for a swim?" the man asked, he had short silky brown hair, and an unshaven face, he had vibrant teal eyes and a muscular body, Sota drooled as he watched his dream man walk off to the other side of a tree, Sota was drawn to him and followed. As soon as Sota rounded the tree he saw the muscular man stripping himself of his shorts and getting into a moonlit lake that was crystal clear, Sota looked up at the sky and mouthed a quick "Thank you" before proceeding to undress and dive in with the muscular man, as soon as Sota dove under the water he became unclear as to which direction was up and Sota freaked out releasing half of his air stores into the water, Sota looked from side to side, up and down trying to decide where to go, but all light seemed unable to penetrate the surface of the lake, and left Sota in pitch-black darkness as he started to drown.

Suichi sat up and rubbed his eyes, as he looked around and saw everyone sound asleep he smiled and rolled over to drift back off into his own dreamland but Suichi heard his name called softly, Suichi sat upright again and looked for the source when his eyes met that of Grim's Suichi sighed in relief

"What are you doing here?" Suichi said as he rubbed his eyes to make his vision clearer, and when he looked back at Grim, Grim was holding Leiko in his arms and an extremely sharp knife to her throat. The knife was so sharp that just lightly pressing the knife to Leiko's throat was already tearing into her skin, Suichi glared at Grim in anger as Suichi reached for his sword but could not move, for some reason he was stricken with paralysis, Grim smiled a devilish smile and Suichi watched Grim make one simple swipe across Leiko's neck and spilling her blood all down her front, as soon as Grim vanished Suichi could move again. Suichi held Leiko close and cried into her already lifeless face, and he watched as the Leiko he knew slowly drained out of the eyes that he loved so much

"LEIKO NO! You can't leave me...i love you, you can't leave me!" Suichi cried, and kissed Leiko on her colorless forehead.

The sun rose, flooding the clearing with sunlight and as soon as the sunlight his their eyelids, everyone woke with a loud, earsplitting scream, the five of them looked rattled and shaken but refused to tell anyone what they had just experienced, the five of them decided to continue in silence, and miraculously found the path again.

As the sun started to set again the five of them had reached the outskirts of Hoax, they decided to end their vow of silence to decide on a plan

"How are we going to get inside?" Leiko asked, still shaking from the night before

"I say we get soem rags and sneak in undercover as rouges, theives and assassins..." Kinoko suggested, everyone looked at her in awe

"Your so smart Kinoko..." Kouji grinned like a child would if you handed them a five dollar bill,

That night they raided a group of drunken theives that were sleeping soundly in the forest nearby, they stole clothing and various other necessities that woudl be essential for their entry and exit of the revamped Hoax.

The next morning they dressed in silence so that noone would hear them, especially the theives that they had stolen the clothing and other items from late last night

"I honestly don't think that they will notice for a long while, thy probably haven't even woken up yet...they probably just hit it big on another raid and were celebrating" Kinoko said as she pulled on her rags

"Wow...and i thought i dressed bad as it is..." Kouji said as he looked down at his dirty clothes and smelled himself

"I smell like i haven't showered in years and i was rolling around with pigs" Leiko winced at the stench of the clothing, Suichi smiled at her humorously, but kept dressing himself.

The five of them entered Hoax looking around at the busted windows, broken down doors, and all the theives, assassins and rouges laying about on the stone walls and rooftops and even the streets, they noticed that the old monastery was the only place that seemed to be "intact".

"INTACT? you call this mess intact?" Leiko laughed at Suichi's choice of words

"Well where else would they keep her, remember she's 'important'" Suichi gulped as he spoke as if he were going to throw up just by thinking those very words, Kinoko and Kouji laughed behind their backs.

The five of them slipped into the monastery, the main room was completely empty but someone could be heard talking off to the side and then the familiar sound of Yuki's screaming echoed through the monastery, immediately the five of them ran over and busted through the door to find the theif king, Maicho, on top of Yuki shirtless, the rest of him hidden beneith the bedcovers, Yuki froze in horror as she stared at Suichi and the rest in the doorway.

"Oh My..." Yuki frowned as she teared up from embarassment, Suichi's face reflected Yuki's; he was both shocked and embarrassed for her, Leiko burst into laughter

"YOU ARE SUCH A HOOKER!" Leiko laughed uncontrollably, Kouji, Kinoko and Sota joined her, Yuki started crying as she sunk deeper underneith Meicho, Suichi ushered everyone out of the room so that Meicho and Yuki could become decent

Suichi couldn't help himself, he snickered to himself, happily.

* * *

God...i'm such a perv...well, Yuki's a whore...HAHAHA!

Yuki: WHAT?!

oh crap...they got out XX


	15. Midlake

AN: Here's another chapter...so enjoy!

BTW guys ...i'm in Vegas ATM..so sorry if the chaps become fewer...:-( this one has less words...SORRY!

* * *

Yuki and Meicho rushed to put their clothes back on and entered the grand hallway, Yuki's face was the color of fresh tomatos as Leiko stared at Yuki with immense pleasure, she was enjoying this.

"I..." Yuki started, but Suichi held up his hand

"I don't need to hear the details, it looked as though you were having fun...you two hit it off quickly in the past three days" Suichi smiled weakly, deep down he wanted to run a marathon and then scream with happiness from the to of the nearest mountain top.

"Actually, there's more..." Yuki replied bowing her head, Meicho just stood behind her and shifted his weight from side to side akwardly, Leiko stood next to him looking up at him with a smile the side of a watermelon, and her eyes glittering like gems caught in the bright sunlight.

"What is it?" Suichi said crossing his arms, Leiko chimed in

"You pregnant too?!" Leiko's smile grew wider, Yuki shot Leiko a look that could have stricken her dead if it had been given the power to

"NO...It's about my family..." Yuki said quietly, as she looked back at Suichi, Yuki looked as if she wanted someone to kill her right there.

"What is it?" Kouji said sitting on the edge of his seat, Kinoko smacked him upside the head sending him toppling to the floor with a loud crash

"Well...My parents are royalty, because they have an agreement with Meicho's gang..." Yuki looked disheartened, everyones jaw dropped

"What is this...a mafia movie?" Sota said sarcastically, Yuki sunk farther into her pity party as Meicho walked up and put his hands on her shoulders, Kinoko slapped his hands and pushed him away

"I think you've done enough" Kinoko said as she crossed her arms again

"What do you mean agreement?" Suichi asked, Yuki started to tear up

"Well...Meicho's predecessor found that book of old magic that Grim stole from father and since father has a magical aura from our familie's diluted Wingly background, he can use the Wingly magic in the book...and father gave him power, which helped them take over Hoax..." a tear slid don Yuki's cheek.

"So your family is the reason so many lost their lives here in Hoax...So you and Meicho have a history?" Suichi said his cheeks turning red, Yuki nodded

"So this means the weddings off?!" Leiko exclaimed happily

"That was obvious when she was caught screwing the enemy..." Kinoko said smacking her own forhead from Leiko's stupidity.

"I'm technically not the enemy, and i told you that you'd be seeing more of me..." Meicho smiled cautiously at Leiko, who looked at him as if he were a cockroach that needed to be squashed, sprayed with bug spray and thrown in a kiln to burn

Yuki looked at Suichi, who was thinking way to hard

"I know this is alot to handle...but that book if full of Wingly magic and it DOES have the power to ressurect the moon that never sets in it.." Yuki cried desperately, Kouji jumped in

"but that doesn't explain why he kidnapped you, if you like each other..." Kouji said, still confused

"I took her because i didn't want Suichi to marry her, i want to marry her..." Meicho announced, and he continued

"...and i intend to come with you all to Midlake to stop this Grim fella and restore Yuki's family name" Meicho puffed out his chest as if he were a hero, Leiko mouthed "WOW" only to stop herself from laughing outloud at the fact that anyone would marry Yuki.

"Well...you two have my blessing" Suichi smiled as he bowed gracefully, Yuki looked at him astonished

"You are?" Yuki exclaimed, Suichi nodded

"My apologies Lady Yuki, but as much as you wanted to marry me, i do not want to marry you...my heart belongs to another" Suichi smiled trying nto to look at Leiko, Leiko's face flushed a dark red color.

Yuki frowned and turned to an astonished Meicho

"You don't want to marry me?" Meicho asked confused especially after their interlude, confusion was not a very good looking face on Meicho

Leiko didn't think ANY face was a good face for Meicho

_"he looks like he was run over by a traders carriage..." _Leiko thought to herself, as she tried to hide the fact that she was still beet color.

"Well...then shall we continue?" Suichi said akwardly, trying to cut the silence in half

"uhm...yes..." Yuki agreed as she grabbed her bag of things, Meicho followed and grabbed his things quickly as they left for Midlake with their party two people heavier.

"We've been walking for days...and i'm hungry..." Kouji whined for the hundredth time, Sota rounded on him

"If you complain one more time, i'm going to roast you for lunch!" Sota screamed, sending a gaggle of birds flying out of a nearby tree.

They were half a days walk from Bale as the distance between Kouji's complains fell to about two seconds

"But i'm starving..." Kouji complaned as his stomache gave off a large grumbling sound that reminded Suichi of a tyrannosaurus roar

"THERE...go eat that..." Kinoko exclaimed as she pointed over the hill, Kouji looked with enthusiasm

"But that's a live cow..." Kouji said sticking his tongue out at the cow, which stared at him and moo'd loudly before returning to eating it's green lucious grass

"THEN STOP COMPLAINING!" Kinoko exclaimed as she pushed Kouji off the rock he was perched on.

"Please, everyone stop your squabbling...Bale is just over this hill here..." Suichi said happily, Yuki interrupted

"Uhm..we can not go to Bale...we have to go straight to Midlake..." Yuki said trying to sound polite, Suichi looked at her as if he had never seen her before

"We are out of food, and Bale is the only town for kilometers...we are going to go in quickly and get food and supplies..." Suichi said as he sent Sota and Kinoko into Bale with a sack full of gold, Yuki looked at hims confused as only Sota and Kinoko set off for the city.

"Why are those two the only ones going?" Yuki asked as she sat down

"Because dummy, if your seen with Meicho...it will disgrace your family...and Suichi's family for wanting him to marry you..." Leiko said venomously, Yuki smiled sarcastically

After Sota and Kinoko returned, Kouji attacked the food as if he were eating for the first time, they all dragged him along as they set off North of Bale towards the Sacred Midlake.

"How much farther is it Suichi?" Leiko asked at the sun started to set on their fourth day of travel, Suichi helped her climb over a rock that was seperating her fomr the top of the hill, Leiko stopped in her tracks as she looked down at a perfectly circular lake the size of three football feilds long, circling an island like a magical ring of water, in the center of the lake was the ruins ofa temple that once stood there, the steps stood out in hat little light they had left, and Leiko could make out strange symbols scrawled across the ruins, they seemed to be charms created to seal something in, or out, Leiko had no idea what she was looking at.

"Welcome to Midlake..." Suichi said as he rose his arms showing them the land as if they had no idea what they were staring at,

"What is inside the ruins?" Kouji asked, Suichi shrugged

"Father didn't even know, my family used to come here when i was little...i asked my father if we could cross the lake and go inside, but he told me that Wingly charms protected it from any sort of penetration, inside or out..." Suichi said as he started at the ruins in wonder with the rest of them,

"Well...we should camp tonight, we'll cross tomorrow morning" Suichi said as he put down his bag along with the rest and they set up camp for the night.

The next morning the party woke to someones voice echoeing in an ominous tone

"infrequens! infrequens! Ego effrego suus vomica. Tamen permissum non meus simplex alica ostendo sum. Volo haud peius , neque nec votum him poena Volo tantum ut exsisto solvo iterum!!" Grim cried holding the spellbook in his left hand as he pointed his finger across the lake towards the ruins and as he finished the spell a large beam of energy shot across into the ruins and an invisible bubble appeared, it was golden in color, and shattered like brittle glass.

Suddenly the earth was shaking and a large monster burst through the unstabble ceiling of the ruins and felw up into the air, it was a large creature with no neck and a single large red eye, it had two leathery looking wings that were absent of color like the rest of it's body, it had long skinny legs and long thin arms that ended in claws the side of elephants.

"A Virage...i've only heard stories of them from Father...but he said that the last of them were defeated by them in their campeign..." Suichi exclaimed

"Ahh...Virage...a Dragoon's curse..." Grim chuckled, as he pulled out a small round ruby colored gem as he threw it into Sota's chest, immediately the gem started to glow like wildfire

"I figured...go ahead...kill it!" Grim exclaimed as he and Taji turned to walk away and sit on the far away hill.

Fire engulfed Sota and when it vanished he stood in blood red armor and large leathery dragon wings

"I feel so powerful..." Sota exclaimed as he beelined at the Virage and punched it directly in it's eye screaming

"WILDFIRE!" fire eminated from Sota's fist and engulfed the Virage's face, cutting it's forhead wide open.

"Wow...was i that powerful the first time i transformed too?" Leiko exclaimed pulling her Spirit out of her pocket incase Sota needed her help,

Sota threw firey punches at various areas across the Virage's giant body, the Virage swatted and fired a large blue beam in various directions, it looked like he was tryign to swat a fly

Sota delt the final blow directly to the cut that Sota had already given him, and the Virage fell crashing onto the Ruins that had once been it's prison.

"Taji...NOW!" Grim exclaimed, Taji jumped and drove he same dagger that Grim had used to kill King Zeal into the Virages face, cutting out it's eye and returning to Grim's side.

Sota crashed into the ground near Suichi and everyone, he transformed back and lay sprawled out on the ground panting from the large display of power

"So nice of you all to help me!" Grim smirked as the two of them once again vanished in dark energy, Yuki stomped her foot impatiently

"DAMN IT!".

Hope you liked it! R&R PLEASE?!


	16. Chip

AN: Hope you enjoy...this is a funny chap in my opinion...

Disclaimor: i don't own..yadda on with the CHAP!

* * *

"What now...we don't know where they went..." Yuki exclaimed as she stomped her foot and watched Kouji skip rocks on the lake

"I thought that all the Virages were killed by Dad and all of them twenty years ago?" Kouji asked looking to Suichi for answers.

"Well, let's go ask King Albert...he should have some answers, i mean he showed Suichi this place when he was little..." Leiko said looking at Suichi, who looked at her strangely

"Are you implying that my father knew more that he wasn't telling me?" Suichi said defensively, Leiko shook her head she dared not disgrace Suichi's father's name, she had only done it once when they were little and Leiko only remembers waking up sore the next morning, they were only about five years of age.

"Let's go back to Indels castle and see if Father knows anything, if not i'm sure that his advisors would know something..." Suichi gently as he turned and headed for the top of the hill that they had just come from,

"Wait...I can't go back to Indels castle, our parents will force us to marry again Suichi...and as much as i love you, i don't want to make you do anything that you don't want to do..." Yuki said sadly, Meicho looked at her hurt

"Thank you Lady Yuki...but your family has to know about everything that has happend, it will probably disgrace your name and family but i have no intentions of marrying someone who has lready given herself to another man..." behind Suichi, Leiko had started dancing and having her own silent party and Yuki looked at her feet out of dispair

"I will be your friend, but it seems that Meicho loves you, and you love him also..." Suichi pointed at the hurt taggalong, Meicho.

Finally Yuki agreed to return to Indels castle to let their families know what happend and to find out all they could about the ruins from hich a full grown Virage burst from, Yuki was silent the whole way to the castle.

"Prince Suichi and company have returned with Lady Yuki and a stranger" anounced a guard, who then bowed Suichi and everyone into the throne room, Suichi was the only one that spoke and Yuki refused to look up at her parents that were standing on either side of King Albert and Queen Emille's thrones

"Father, Grim has used the spell books and the power of the Dragoon spirits that he currently holds, though you will be happy to know that we recovered the Red-Eyed Dragoon spirit from Grim..."

"He more of gave it to me" Sota said as he interrupted Suichi, Leiko kicked Sota in the shin to shut up him and they started quietly bickering

"Yes, well...Grim ressurrected a Virage from the ruins in Midlake, Sota became a Dragoon and destroyed it...but Grim and Taji too kthe Virage's eye" Suichi reported, Albert looked at them all astonished

"A Virage, but we were sure that we destroyed them..." Albert exclaimed, Emille looked at Albert terrified, Suichi nodded.

"We have returned here father, for more information on any other Ruins from the dragon campeign..." Suichi asked, Albert shook his head; he did not know.

"there are three more..." said someone from behind Albert, it was Yuki's father who spoke

"One to the East in the land of Nissel, and one to the south lost under the coral reefs, and the last is on top Mt. Mortal Dragon" Yuki's father had a look of shame upon his face, he knew that he had just given them all the information to destroy his name and bury it deep at the core of all Endiness.

"But the Divine Dragon was sealed inside Mt. Mortal Dragon..." Albert said with confusion, Yuki's father spoke again

"Yes...but the spell Grim has chosen needs four major ingredients: a Virage Eye, Virage Heart, Virage Brain and Virage Spirit...it is the oldest spell in the book he stole from my family and I..."Ressurrection of the Moon That Never Sets" Yuki's father looked down and would not speak farther, Yuki looked at him in shock, Leiko had her hand clapped over her mouth to keep her form saying anything

"Wow...this totally beats Yuki's Harlot drama..." Kinoko said loudly with a loud scoff, Yuki looked like she was going to kill her

"What is all this about?" Albert asked lightly, Suichi covered his face with his hand and Leiko couldn't help herself and laughed loudly.

"Suichi...what is going on?" Emille demanded frustrated, Suichi sighed and answered

"Yuki has given herself to this man, Meicho; completely and fully...the wedding is off" Suichi said with his eyes closed, Yuki started to cry of shame, Albert hid his smirk.

Outraged Yuki's parents disended upon them

"WHAT?! You have disgraced our family, come to our room and we will speak of this in private..." Yuki's father screeched as he dragged Yuki off to his guest room

"Should i join you?" Meicho skiddishly asked, Yuki's mother rounded on him and shouted

"I THINK YOU'VE DONE PLENTY, go rob some old lady or some..." Suichi interrupted her

"Hold your tongue my lady...i would advise you to remember who's presence you are in and who's associates you are speaking to..." Suichi spoke in an authorative tone that made Leiko weak in the knees, Yuki's mother clamped her mouth tight and persed her lips so that they looked thin as parchment and she strode off angrily

"We are your associates now?" Leiko giggled teasingly

"Think of it more as my friends..." Suichi said as he eyed Leiko lovingly, Albert started laughing and Emille looked at him confused, everyone started to laugh with him.

Yuki explained everything that happend to her parents, and they decided that they had no choice but to let her marry Meicho because Yuki had already been deflowered by him and no other royalty would marry a non-virgin.

"Well, father and mother aren't going to let me leave the castle, Meicho and i wil be married late this week and we will return to Mille Seseau..." Yuki anounced, as she handed Suichi the White-Silver Dragoon spirit

"I'm sorry Yuki, but it is not my choosing; you are a Dragoon now, your parents wishes come second to that now..." Suichi spoke, but the White-Silver Dragoon spirit had other plans and lifted out of his fingers and flew over to float in front of Kinoko, who looked at it terrified

"Is this thing going to hurt me?!" Kinoko exclaimed as she looked at the Dragoon spirit, everyone laughed as Kinoko grabbed the spirit and immediately transformed into full White-Silver Dragoon

"My...the power is amazing..." Kinoko said closing her eyes and lettign the Dragon's warmth and power flow through her body.

"Well that's been taken care of..." Yuki said through a wave of tears, Leiko looked at her and suddenly felt horrible

Leiko had spent every waking moment trying to prevent Yuki from getting her Suichi, when in the end it wasn't up to her in the first place, Leiko could kick herself.

Everyone said their good-byes to Yuki and headed for the entrance hall; Suichi, Leiko, Kouji, Sota and Kinoko had to leave as soon as possible for Nissel in the East to stop Grim and Taji from ressurrecting the Moon That Never Sets, Leiko stayed behind with Yuki

"Yuki...i'm sorry..." Leiko said sadly

"For what?" Yuki inquired, Leiko smiled weakly

"We've been fighting over Suichi, when in the end it isn't up to us...you can't choose who you love, and whereas my heart belongs to him that doesn't mean that his heart will belong to me..." Leiko said sadly, the both of them teared up

"Your right Leiko...we should have just sat back and let Suichi choose, but in the end...he did..." Yuki looked at Leiko lovingly, Leiko laughed

"Wanna know something really funny?" Yuki nodded

"Aside from Suichi, Your my best friend..." they both laughed loudly, Leiko punched Yuki in the shoulder lightly

"Don't let that go to your head..." Leiko smirked, Yuki nodded sadly

"I kinda wish i were comming now that you and i are friends..." Yuki smiled and looked into Leiko's eyes, they were both on the verge of tears.

"Me too Yuki...Me too..." Leiko smiled

"Does this mean we stop fighting?" Yuki asked as the tears started to fall down both their cheeks, Leiko shook her head

"Are you kidding me? Fighting with you is fun, even with all your drama..." Leiko giggled, Yuki joined in and threw her arms around Leiko who hugged her back.

The two of them said their good-byes, and before Leiko ran off to the entrance hall she turned on Yuki

"If you tell anyone we hugged, i'll kill you with my bare hands" Leiko said feircely, Yuki smiled and nodded

"DEAL" and Leiko winked and ran off after Suichi and the other three.

"Leiko what took you so long?!" Kouji exclaimed tappign his foot impatiently "I'm hungry"

"Sorry...wanted to make fun of her one last time" Leiko lied through her teeth, Suichi looked at her suspiciously; he could tell that she was lieing

"Your lieing!" Suichi exclaimed, Leiko stomped on his foot and screamed

"LETS GO, Nissel is pretty far away!" Leiko ran out of the castle with a smile on her face and Suichi, Kouji, Sota and Kinoko followed.

The five of them stood outside of Bale and looked to Suichi

"How shall we get to Nissel?" Kouji wondered, but got distracted by an animated orange squirrel that was pulling on his pants

"HI!" Kouji exclaimed happily as he looked down at the squirrel, which rolled over on its back and then scrambled to it's feet again and then ran up Kouji's pants up to his shoulder

"AWW, he likes me!" Kouji exclaimed as he gave the small squirrel a peice of bred from his bag, which the Squirrel devoured in two seconds flat

"Wow Kouji, i think you found your soul mate...he eats just like you!" Leiko laughed as she ran her hands along the squirrels shiny fur, the squirrel seemed to enjoy it because it lay flat on it's stomach against Kouji's shoulder and squeeked in pleasure, the only one that seemed to be against the squirrel was Kinoko

"eww...i'm alleric to rats..." Kinoko said as she took a step backwards away from the squirrel

"Suichi can i keep him, PLEASE!" Kouji begged, the squirrel looked at Suichi as it too was begging, Leiko thought it just wanted more food though, Suichi smiled and nodded

"Yes, Kouji...but you better take good care of him!" Suichi smield as he ruffled the Squirrels furry head, the squirrel did a backflip and landed on Kouji's shoulder happily.

"So what are you gunna name him? Pick something creative..." Leiko said happily as they both smothered him with affection

"How about...Chip...that sounds good!" Kouji smiled happily with himself, Leiko looked at him as if she had just been slapped with stupidity

"How creative..." Leiko said darkly as she walked away, folowing Suichi towards the Limestone Cave they had decided to take to Nissel.

The cave loomed in the side of a mountain, it's rocky walls were dripping with water and calcium deposits, a small river ran directly through the middle of the cave and the inside looked as if it were pitch black

"How are we going to get through?" Kouji wondered as Chip ran along the length of Kouji's shoulders looking at the cave with enthusiasm, he had never seen a cave before and it excited him, Chip slipped and fell to the ground from over-excitement, but scrambled up Kouji's clothing to his shoulders again.

"Well there's a large clearing inside the cave, there should be a direct route to Nissel..." Kinoko said knowledgably,

The five of them, including Chip entered the dark cave carrying two torches that Sota made out of twigs and various leaves and brushery.

"This place is creepy..." Leiko said quietly, her voice echoed down into the cave and reverberated back, sending shivers up her spine

"why don't you stick close to Suichi if your scared then..." Kinoko said pushing Leiko into Suichi's back, Suichi and Leiko turned beet red, but in the darkness of the cave noone noticed,

"Shut up!" Leiko said in Kinoko's ear, as they progressed deep into the Limestone cave.

"Why can't we just fly over to Nissel?" Taji complained as they came up to the entrance of the Limestone Cave, Grim gave the cave entrance a look over to see if the entrance was still sturdy

"Because it's a nice day..." Grim smiled, Taji roleld her eyes

"A wonderful day to go for a stroll in a damp dark place...yes, yes it is..." Taji exclaimed sarcastically, crossing her arms

"Your very right Taji, i love damp dark places" Grim smirked as he lay his head on her shoulder innocently, Taji pushed him off her

"Oh can it...let's get this overwith..." Taji said as she stomped into the cave, Grim strolled after her admiring the Limestone walls and the quaint river running through the center of the cave

"So at the large clearing, we should turn down the left route, not the right..." Grim stated as if he were a teacher, telling his children

Taji couldn't help smiling as she shoved Grim towards the riverbank and cried "FREAK!".

alrite...well i hope you liked the chap, things r gunna get more interesting from now on :-D


	17. Nissel

AN: Alright guys...guess what...I GOT A LAPTOP! so guess what that means...MORE POSTS FOR YOU GUYS!

and who's to thank? none other then my BFF "Popcornkernel!" so now all together!

EVERYONE!: THANK YOU POPCORN! WE LOVE YOU!

Now, on with the chapter!

Disclaimor: I don't own LoD, i wish i did though...it's an amazing game...but i do own the characters :-D Thanks!

* * *

Suichi, Leiko, Kouji, Kinoko and Sota sat around the fire that they had made, Kouji tried his hand at cooking the food that he loves so much

"Kouji…I don't think those go together…" Leiko said as she watched Kouji put various types of food into the soup that he wanted to make

"What is this soup called again?" Kinoko asked as she looked at the disgusting green color cooking in the pot over the hot flames

"It's something called kitchen sink soup that one of my friends told me about back in Seles and I've wanted to make it for a long time…he said you just throw everything in" Kouji smiled widely as he threw another tomato into the hot stew without a second glance

"Uh…it…looks, good Kouji?" Suichi said as he looked at the green goop that had turned a deep brown color that reminded Suichi of feces.

Kouji ladled some of the goop into the bowls that they had gotten in Bale, everyone looked at the 'soup' and made a disgusted face, and looked up and watched as Kouji devoured the soup in one giant gulp, Leiko threw up in her mouth a little.

Suichi heard the sound of people talking amongst themselves coming from behind him

"Grim, I don't like caves…" Taji said loudly

"But caves are so wonderful, all the darkness and the creatures running and crawling about" Grim said with excitement, everyone turned and looked at Taji and Grim in shock.

"Oh…are we interrupting?" Grim said nonchalantly as he looked around at all of them as they sat, Kouji looked up at them

"Kouji, give them some of your food and maybe they'll choke or something" Kinoko said fiercely as she glared at Grim and Taji

"What's the matter, we were friends just the other day?" Grim said pretending he was hurt

"Hey…this soup is delicious, you guys are just jealous that you don't have my cooking skills!" Kouji said as he puffed out his chest showing off.

"FRIENDS?! You send a Virage that was supposed to have died out when the Moon That Never Sets was destroyed by the old Dragoons, after us and you expect that we're going to just…forget about that?!" Leiko screamed, her voice echoing in the large clearing inside the cave

"Holding grudges for the smallest things…it's starting to show in the crows-feet and bags under your eyes, Leiko" Grim scolded, Taji replied

"And to let you know, we didn't send the Virage after you, you all attacked the virage before it had a chance to do anything else…" Taji folded her arms again, Leiko glared at Taji

"But you gave me the Dragoon spirit so that we could kill it for you, so that you could cut out it's eye for your evil plan!" Sota exclaimed

"Oh that…well, if you overlook that…we're the best of friends" Grim smiled widely

Suichi glared at Grim and Taji as they strolled by heading for the tunnel that lead off towards Nissel, after the two of them vanished into the darkness, Suichi glanced at Leiko who was also in a bad mood.

"How dare he…why didn't we kill him while we had the chance…" Sota exclaimed as he kicked a rock into the small river

"Because he's been a dragoon longer, and he's way stronger then all of us are" Suichi said remembering back when he fought Grim for the first time, Suichi was attacking full force while Grim was toying with him the entire time.

"Also, we don't know where the other Wingly ruins, with Virages still in them, are" Suichi pointed out

"Well how hard could it possibly be to find one?" Kouji asked

"Considering the amount of magic it took Grim to…wait…didn't Yuki said that only those with Wingly blood can use the magic in that book?" Suichi asked astonished, Leiko nodded looking at him awkwardly

"Oh my…that means that Grim is a Wingly!" Kinoko faked, she then scoffed and retorted

"You guys didn't notice that? Boy, are you all behind on the times." .

After they buried the fire and Kouji's cooking, the five of them set off down the same tunnel that Grim and Taji had used almost an hour earlier, and after walking another mile they saw a large round white orb floating in the distance, it was the exit.

The five of them exited the tunnel into a large luscious forest, the leaves were completely green and the bushes were flourishing with berries, Kouji screamed with glee as he ran around the bushes picking the berries and putting them all in his brown saddlebag for the trip and maybe for another of his 'dinners' later.

"Wow…isn't it almost Winter in Serdio?" Leiko exclaimed as she looked at all the blooming flowers and the berries, that were quickly being stolen from the bushes by Kouji

"It must be Spring here…" Kinoko pointed out as she sniffed a beautiful flower hanging from a large tree

"Cherry blossoms" Kinoko said knowledgably, Suichi picked a large Cherry Blossom and placed it above Leiko's ear, in her long black hair, Leiko's face flushed to match the bright pink color of the flower.

"Alright, according to the map… Nissel is on the other side of this Cherry Blossom forest…" Sota said pointing in the direction right in front of him, Kinoko looked over his shoulder and then moved his arm so that it was pointing in the right direction, and the other four followed at Kinoko walked off in that direction.

Kouji ran up next to Kinoko and stared at her until Kinoko spoke to him

"Yes?" Kinoko asked irritated that he kept staring at her, Kouji smiled and asked

"Why do you know so much and where do you keep it all?" Kouji poked Kinoko in the side of the head implying that she had too small a brain for all the knowledge that she held, Kinoko glared at him

"I'm a traveler, I've traveled all over Endiness and you pick up a lot of tricks and useless knowledge along the way" Kinoko said proudly, Kouji sighed giving off a faint "Ooh.." then falling back to continue playing with Chip, who would not leave Kouji's shoulder, unless something shiny caught his eye somewhere around them; which was not often.

As they pressed on through the forest they came to the top of a hill, which looked down over the quiet town of Nissel, which sat nestled close to the side of a mountain, they could see a lot of people bustling about with their daily duties down in the fairly large town, and in the center of the town was a large structure that reminded Suichi of his father's story about the Divine Dragon.

"The Divine Dragon was angered that he had been held captive all those years, and once he was free he descended upon the Crystal Palace to take revenge upon the Winglies who had imprisoned him in that fiery mountain, and the Divine Dragon accidentally destroyed one of the Signet Spheres that Melbu Frahma was using to free the Moon Child" Albert's words rung in Suichi's mind as the picture of the Crystal Palace hung inside his head, it was a large crystal structure that was a light green in color, it looked like a tornado frozen in glass, but this Castle that they looked down on was much smaller then the Crystal Palace in Mille Seseau, and it was a bright blue color.

As the five of them entered the town they realized that it was actually not as quiet as they thought it was, people were screaming at each other and others were having very loud conversations

Suichi was staring, absent minded, up at the castle when a younger looking girl bumped into him

"Oh…I am so sorry miss, I was in my own world" Suichi bowed and apologized over and over, the girl just smiled; she had silky brown hair that fell to her shoulders and she shook her head

"No, no it's my fault" The girl said as her eyes met Suichi's, and they were both mesmerized

"To apologize, why don't you come back to my palace and stay there…to apologize for my rudeness" The girl smiled brightly, as neither Suichi nor the girl broke their gaze, Leiko looked at them annoyed

"Fine, what's your name?" Leiko said savagely as she stepped in between the girl and Suichi, the girl still gazed over Leiko's head, which only came up to shoulder length

"My name is Mya, I am the queen of Nissel…" replied Mya, Kinoko looked at Suichi and Mya staring at each other, Suichi seemed to be in some kind of daze.

Mya led them down the long street full of bustling people, all of which turned quickly to bow down to Mya as she walked by, Suichi never took his eyes off Mya as they walked.

"Leiko…have you noticed that Suichi doesn't seem to be himself since we met Mya…?" Kinoko whispered to Leiko, Leiko nodded sadly

"Maybe he likes her better" Leiko replied watching them swoon over each other

"Don't be silly…Suichi loves you, it's completely obvious that you want each other…" Kouji said jumping into their conversation randomly, Chip jumped onto Leiko's shoudler and nodded in agreement with Kouji

"Even Chip knows?!" Leiko exclaimed, neither Suichi or Mya noticed that anyone was even following them.

_"What's going on…why can't I move my body…it's as if I've been bewitched! I can't move or even speak! This Mya has bewitched me…I have to figure out a way to break the spell!"_ Suichi screamed inside his head, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Mya, who now had a sickening look on her face, that made Leiko want to punch something, an amorous look, that she couldn't stand.

* * *

OOOh...who is this new character you ask? if someone can guess i'll let them design a Dragoon char :-D and i'll put them in the story..hows that for inspiration!

So leave your ideas in Review forum and i'll contact the winner :-D and let them create the next Dragoon char...:-D

Thanks guys for your support!!


	18. Arachnophobia

AN: Alrite guys...so here's another chapter...it's gunna start getting better guys..i promise :-D

SO STAY TUNED...i feel like this story is an anime hahaha...maybe that is how i'm writing it...hmm, oh well no complaints yet!! :-D

Disclaimor: I don't own LoD, i wish i did...for it is an amazing game, and i'm currently watching my BFF Popcornkernel play it...i wanna play..:-) (oh well..it's my game lol!)

* * *

Suichi and the others followed Mya back to her castle, Leiko looked around the entrance hall which was covered in lace, silk and golden furniture

"Wow, this looks was better then your castle Suichi!" Kouji said pushing Suichi in the back lightly

"Oh, so you're a prince Suichi?" Mya asked as she looked Suichi deep in the eyes, for a second it seemed as though Suichi had become himself once again, but Suichi's body nodded.

"_What is this woman after?" _Suichi thought as he unwillingly followed at her heels

Leiko watched Mya carefully but would not speak, she knew that something was wrong.

"Well, the chambermaids are fixing up your rooms as we speak…so we will dine until then" Mya said with an awkward smile, Kinoko looked around confused

"I don't see any servants, did you see any Sota?" Kinoko asked, continuing to look for the chambermaids.

The six of them entered the large dining room and waiting for them on the solid gold dinning table was a feast that made Kouji drool like a dog sitting in the hot sun for hours

"Sit, Sit! Eat until your hearts content" Mya said as she sat herself at the head of the table and Suichi sat to her right, he still looked as though he were in his own world.

Kouji and Chip attacked the nearest pile if turkey legs and potatoes making noises that actually made Sota a little sick in the stomach, Leiko watched as Mya giggled lightly and ran her hand across Suichi's; Leiko's face flushed a red color and her cheeks burned as she stared daggers into Mya

"Well if looks could kill, Mya would have died…what's the problem Leiko?" Sota whispered to his little sister sitting next to him, Leiko just looked up at Sota and he nodded, Sota stood up and bowed his head in apology

"I'm sorry Queen Mya, but we have been traveling for a long time…would you excuse the five of us, we will turn in…now if you will just show us to your room" Sota kept his head bowed and his eyes closed in apology, Mya smiled and nodded

"I will show you all to your rooms" Mya stood up but was interrupted by Leiko

"Room-S?" Leiko asked, Mya nodded

"I have made up five rooms for you all, don't worry…you are safe here" Mya said as she turned her back to them and walked down the long hallway towards their rooms, a evil smile splashed across her pale face and her maroon hair fell into her silver eyes.

"I wonder who lives in this castle…it doesn't looking guarded" Taji said as she looked around at the Crystal Castle before her, Grim shrugged and opened the door

"GRIM, shouldn't we knock?" Taji scolded as she followed him inside, Grim scoffed.

The two of them roamed around the entrance hall

"It looks like no one lives here" Taji had spoken too soon, as soon as she spoke Grim clapped his hand over her Taji's mouth and pressed her against the wall, and they watched as Mya, Suichi, Leiko, Kinoko, Kouji and Sota walked through the large hallway as Mya lead them off towards the bedrooms, as soon as the six of them turned the corner, Taji squinted after them

"Was that Mya?" Taji whispered dramatically, Grim merely nodded angrily while biting his bottom lip in frustration

"she's up to something…" Grim said as he tip toed after them

"What a witch…" Taji rolled her eyes as she followed after Grim.

Mya lead them to a line of four rooms with different colored numbers on the doors

"Miss Leiko, you'll be in the very last one on the right…Mr. Kouji, you'll take number three on the right…Miss Kinoko, you'll have two on the right…and Mr. Sota, you take number one" Mya smiled sweetly

"and where is Suichi sleeping?" Leiko said ferociously glaring a Mya, who waved her hand in Suichi's direction

"I will be sleeping with Queen Mya…" Suichi retorted.

"_WHAT?!" _Suichi screamed at himself, trying his hardest to fight Mya's spell

"Excuse me?!" Leiko retorted looking at Suichi in utter devastation, while throwing her bag onto the floor angrily

"_LEIKO DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" _Suichi screamed in his head.

Everyone gaped open-mouthed as Mya and Suichi headed off to Mya's bedroom

"I've got some kinky plans for you…" Mya said loud enough for Leiko to hear, as soon as Mya and Suichi turned the corner Leiko started to cry

"Leiko it's ok…." Sota and Kinoko said together as they led her off to her room, Leiko stopped and punched a large hole in the wall after wiping her tears from her eyes

"I don't care…he can do whatever he…wants…" Leiko said as she narrowed her eyes and slammed her bedroom door so hard that all the pictures in the vicinity flew off the walls and landed on the royal purple carpet.

Mya closed the door after forcing Suichi into her chambers against his will

"Your royal blood will extend my beautiful years far beyond that of any other young man!" Mya exclaimed as she ripped open Suichi's night shirt exposing his bare chest and flat stomach to the breeze

"I will drain you of all your blood and drink every drop!" Mya smiled as she stared lovingly into Suichi's eyes, Suichi realized he could speak

"What are you?! And what have you done to me?!" Suichi screamed at her, Mya placed her finger against his lips, smiling wickedly.

"Don't fight my spell darling, it'll all be over soon" Mya waved her hand and sticky webs spring forth from her fingertips and tied Suichi up in a cocoon up to his neck, Suichi had broken out of the spell, but found that he still could not move, Suichi screamed for help.

Immediately Leiko and the others burst into the room, but had fallen right into Mya's trap, as soon as Kouji burst through the locked door the webbing that was waiting on the floor of Mya's room snapped and ensnared Kouji, Leiko, Kinoko, and Sota in a sticky webbing

"You evil WHORE!" Leiko screamed as she struggled against the webbing

"If I get out of this, I swear the you will wish that you had never been born!"

"such a temper…you should be thanking me for saving you from your little conquest, if I didn't do you the honor of killing you and draining you all of your delicious, yet precious blood…Grim would just take advantage of you…" May smirked as she looked up at the four of them

"What do you mean…" Kouji screamed as she struggled to pull out his spear, but it was too far entangled

"My dear, I worked for Grim for a long time…and his plan will only get you all killed" Mya smiled

"USED to work for me…but I found a better assistant…" Grim said as Taji whirled on Mya, her whip diving through the air but Mya was too quick for her

Mya spewed an angry purple liquid from her mouth that enveloped the whip and turned it into mush.

"I see your still the dirty cockroach that you've always been Mya…nice to see you haven't changed…" Grim said, Taji looked down at her precious melted whip, then back up to Mya

"I'm going to rip your head off!" Taji stepped forward but was stopped by Grim's arm

"Why don't you show them your magnificent blood sucking true form Mya…" Grim smirked as Mya nodded in agreement.

Spiked broke through the top of Mya's skull as two razor sharp arms ripped open Mya's head and tore the body off her true form; Mya stood on eight fuzzy legs with a large abdomen and thorax to hold up her half human body, Mya had two preying mantis looking arms sticking out of the front of her abdomen, in the place where her beautiful face once stood a large gaping hole of razor sharp spider teeth sat waiting hungrily for blood, and her spider eyes glared down at them all, blood red.

"After killing the prince, I'm going to kill you Grim…the blood of a Dragoon will make me live forever!" Mya screeched as she dove for Grim, who dodged easily

"Why did it have to be spiders…I hate spiders…why not..oh I don't know, puppies?" Kouji asked, Leiko glared at him frustrated.

* * *

Thinking of Suichi shirtless, Drooling god i'm a sucker for my own characters...i'm getting sucked into my own story and i can't help it...is it wrong for me to be in love with them? maybe it's Kouji's stupidity/humor or that he eats a dinosaurs weight in food, or that Kinoko knows everything, or Sota's gay ass...maybe it's cuz Leiko is amazing and funny, cute and helarious to write and read...

WRONG

it's all abotu Suichi lol! jkjkjk, but realli...his sexiness..sweetness, humbleness, the way he talks...god..i feel like a Otaku, haha oh well :-D i LOVE IT..

R & R...:-D it's what keeps me going

oh...SPECIAL THANKS TO: my new friend on here, Shinshia101 (you've been a constant reader anr reviewer and my thanks to you! PM me and we'll collaborate :-D!


	19. Haircuts & Emerald Eyes

AN: alright...i got another chapter done!! what did i tell you guys?! i got a new laptop..so the chaps are just rolling out lol!

Disclaimor: i don't own...yaddayadda

ON WITH THE AWESOME CHAP!

* * *

"Kouji, your not allowed to talk for the rest of the day…GOT IT?!" Leiko screamed as she struggled to hit him, Chip had gone to work trying to chew his way through the webbing but it was too thick for him to get through, he sat back against Kouji's chest in defeat.

Mya stood almost eight feet tall as she reached up and pulled Suichi's cocoon down from the ceiling, where she had put him earlier

"now…to devour him!" Mya screeched, Grim jumped in the air and with a wave of dark energy turned into the Darkness Dragoon and fired a dark energy ball into Mya's chest, knocking Suichi's cocoon to the ground.

Taji cut Leiko and the rest out of the webbing with the enchanted blade that the two of them kept with them at all times, Grim focused his energy and waved his hand over Suichi's encased body

"Solvo Alica!" Grim cried as a ripple of light blue energy dissolved the webbing around Suichi, Suichi sat up and looked at Grim in surprise

"What was that?" Suichi asked as he flexed his fingers and toes, checking that he had full control over his entire body

"It was a reversal spell from Yuki's book…" Grim smirked as he brandished his staff at Mya's gigantic body

"NO…YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!" Mya's voice echoed throughout the castle as she spit acid all over the place.

"EVERYONE!" Suichi exclaimed as he and the rest transformed into Dragoons

Suichi stood in full Blue-Sea Dragoon armor, Leiko flew up next to him in Violet Dragoon Armor, Kinoko floated near the door in White-Silver Dragoon Armor and Sota clenched his fists while beating his large Red-Eyed Dragoon wings

"All of you are Dragoons! If I devour you all, I will be unstoppable!" Mya laughed maniacally, Taji stepped in front of the line of Dragoons

"HEYYYYEAHH!!" Taji exclaimed as light emanated from the gem embedded in her chest, wind encircled her body, encasing her in a large green tornado and when the wind vanished Taji stood in full Jade Dragoon armor, her fitted green armor glittered in the dim lights that were hanging from the ceiling, and she beat her Dragoon wings towards the ground sending her into the air, Taji swirled her whip in a circle, encasing her body in a spiral

"Venom Sheild!" Taji exclaimed as a deep green light surrounded each of her allys; Leiko, Suichi, Kinoko, Kouji and Sota watched in awe as Taji performed her Dragoon magic with the precision of a ballerina dancer

"Isn't she amazing? What a show-off" Grim said watching Taji as if he had seen her do this a million times, smirking.

Mya shot a stream of acid into the air and all the dragoons scattered, Leiko rolled to the left and her hair got caught in a little bit of acid that was waiting on the ground

"OH NO!" Leiko cried as the acid slowly burned away her hair, Grim quickly grabbed Leiko by the wrist and whirled her around waving his hand over her burning hair

"DEFUNGO!" Grim cried and a ripple of white light encased Leiko's head of hair and when the light vanished Leiko's hair was trimmed and styled short, she had bangs brushed outlining her face, and her hair was angled and layered, cut messy and beautiful; Everyone glanced to see if Leiko was alright, and was stopped in their tracks at how well the haircut suited her face.

Mya was even entranced at the shape and beauty of Leiko's new hair style, Suichi looked as her in a whole new light and was awestricken; the only person who didn't notice was Kinoko, who threw her hands up in the air and charged up a large ball of light in the palms of her hands, Kinoko released the energy and it shot up into the air and came crashing down upon Mya's head with large bolts of holy lightning

"Holy Tendrils!" Kinoko cried as the light engulfed Mya's body, and she screamed bloody murder.

When the light vanished Mya was seared and burned all over her arachnid body

"You'll pay for that!" Mya exclaimed as she readied another attack, but Grim was too fast for her

"Darkness Flare!" Grim barked as a large dark energy ball engulfed Mya's body and then exploded in a large array of colors and body parts.

"Well that was easy…" Sota said transforming back, Taji giggled as she watched everyone else change back too

"Well..we can't let you five have all the fun…all the time" Taji smirked leaning her arm on Grim's shoulder

'Leiko…that new haircut suits you girllie!" Taji smiled widely, as Leiko blushed and ran her fingers through her short hair

"yea…your welcome…well since noone owns this castle anymore and it's late..we might as well go to bed…" Grim said as he and Taji headed off to pick their own rooms; Kouji, Sota, and Kinoko followed tired and sleepy.

As Leiko started to walk off, only giving Suichi's torn clothing a glance; so that she could look at his defined body, Suichi smirked at her looking at his chest and flat stomach; Leiko looked up and caught Suichi's emerald eyes, and she flushed beet red before turning to walk away, Suichi grabbed her by the wrist

"Stay in my room tonight please…" Suichi smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair, Leiko smiled weakly

"I like you new hair…it suits you" Suichi smile sweetly, Leiko smiled back overcome by the new confidence that he had just given her, Leiko nodded.

"good…" Suichi said as he pulled her close and kissed her passionately, Leiko could feel his defined body against hers, and she threw her arms around his neck and returned his kiss, as they fumbled with the door to their new room.

"Well that was a long time coming…" Kinoko said as she and the other five came out of their hiding place, watching the door to Leiko and Suichi's room slam shut behind them.

"What are they doing?" Kouji asked, Kinoko looked at him amazed

"We'll tell you when your older…" Grim smirked as they all returned to their respectful rooms for a good nights sleep.

* * *

Sorry this chap is a little short, the other half of it is Smutt...hahahahaha, and i alread wrote one of those...so i will post it later, as another story...cuz i don't want anyone reading this story to be mad...so you'll have to go back and read that chap later haha, keep an eye out for it if you really want to read that...otherwise, PM me and i'll e-mail you the rest of this chap, if you wanna read the Smutt...hahahah!

Read and Review PLEASE!! THANX! luv u guys, Good-Night!


	20. Wingly Magic

AN: alright, so here's another chapter for all my wonderful readers...lol! i hope you guys are enjoying reading this fanfiction, as much as i am writing it...

Disclaimor: i don't own LoD, just the characters...who i FREAKING LOVE!

Leiko: Aww...we love you too Stuart

Suichi: Yes, your the one who made us the way we are...Smiles

Me: drooling over Suichi yes...yes i did...

Leiko: Hey...that's my man!

Me: Not if i change the story! Devil horns ROTFLMFAO!

* * *

Suichi woke the next morning to Leiko sleeping soundly next to him, Suichi slipped out of the bed and put on his dark blue pants and black boots, silently slipping on his white tunic and blue vest.

Leiko moaned and rolled over on the bed laying her hand where Suichi had gotten up from,

Suichi smiled at her then slipped out of the room and headed to find them all some food

_"there has to be some food in this castle somewhere…"_ Suichi thought to himself, Grim hoped out from behind a statue smirking at Suichi

"Isn't is against the law for royalty to do such deeds out of wedlock?" Grim smirked as he crossed his arms, Suichi glared at him

"And? Are you going to tattle? I didn't think you were so childish" Suichi mocked as they both headed off looking for the kitchens, Grim laughed

"don't worry, I have no intentions of spreading your secret…but everyone was very happy to see you and Leiko return to your room" Grim smiled, Suichi stopped

"Everyone saw?!" Suichi exclaimed, Grim scoffed

"How could we not…making-out in the hallway like that…" Grim laughed as they started walking again.

Suichi and Grim found the kitchens and were surprised to find that there was fresh food

"Well atleast we know that that meal last nite wasn't just conjured or anything" Suichi said as he and Grim made food and headed back towards their rooms

"Hey guys!" Kouji called to them by waving his hand in to where they were all sitting in one of the living rooms of the large castle.

"We were just talking about this castle…who do you think lived her before Mya?" Kinoko asked looking around at all the hanging chandeliers and golden furniture, Suichi shrugged as he handed each of them a plate of food and then sat next to Leiko, Leiko looked at Suichi as though the rest of them had told her, they had seen.

"This castle is actually mine" said a voice from the doorway, everyone looked to see a blonde haired woman with blue eyes and a long white dress smiling at them

"YUKI!" everyone exclaimed, Yuki giggled as she entered the room and sat on the golden couch across from everyone else

"this castle is yours?" Leiko asked, Yuki nodded

"Way back before the Winglies enslaved the human race, my family ruled over Nissel…but then the Winglies took over Nissel and ran my family out of this castle and my ancestors fled to Mille Seseau, but they were poor. Only just recently, through the magic of that book and the help of the Thieves had my father achieved Lord…" Yuki explained as Suichi handed her a cup of tea that Grim had made in the kitchens

"So when did the spider-lady take over?" Kouji asked

"After I disbanded her from my company, she must have come here and taken over, killing and stealing the youth of young men in the village…she must have used her Demon form to scare them all into saying that she is the Queen of Nissel." Grim said before taking a sip of the tea

"Wow…so what brings you all the way out here Yuki?" Sota asked

"Well, I was hoping to run into you all…I was going to ask for you to help me take back this castle…but I see that you already did it" Yuki smiled and thanked them all.

Yuki's father had told her about Nissel after everything calmed down, Yuki and Meicho were determined to come and take it back from them. Meicho entered the room

"Yuki, when you didn't come back I got worried" Meicho said as he sat next to her

"I'm sorry my love…I got caught up explaining out presence here in Nissel to our friends…" Yuki indicated the Dragoons sitting before her, Meicho nodded greeting them all.

"Well where is your mother and father?" Suichi asked looking for Yuki's parents

"They are staying at the INN in the village, they are waiting for us to return to them…but there's one more thing that we are supposed to do…" Yuki said before turning on Grim

"I am sorry Mr. Grim, but I'm going to need that spell book back…" Yuki said fiercely, Grim kept smiling and pulled the spell book out of his messenger bag, the binding on the book was coming off and the gold wingly lettering on the front was tarnished, the dark green leather was ripped and torn, Grim handed Yuki the book; Yuki took the book shocked

"Your just…giving it to me?" Yuki asked confused

"Yes…I have all those spells memorized…oh, and I kept this page.." Grim smirked as he pulled out a page from the spell book out of his bag, Yuki looked at the spell and at the top of the page read 'Resurrecting the Moon That Never Sets'.

Suichi stared long and hard at the page and watched as Grim put the page back in his bag

"Grim…why do you need to resurrect the Moon That Never Sets?" Suichi inquired, Grim smiled

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to tell you a little of my plan…seeing as you all won't stop me" Grim went on

"I need the moon that never sets, to bring back my Sister from the dead…" Taji looked at Grim

"Don't reveal too much Grim…" Taji said fiercely as she placed her hand on his knee, Kouji watched this and his face suddenly turned red but he couldn't explain why.

Suichi stood up

"Have you thought about the concequences that comes with that?" Suichi said

"If you resurrect the Moon That Never Sets, The Moon Child will be revived along with it…This is wrong Grim, that is why the Dragoons were summoned again…because you are causing a great evil!" Suichi yelled

"I'm sorry…but that is no concern of mine…Melbu Frahma took my sister from me years ago…and I intend to get her back!" Grim stood up and smirked while crossing his arms

"Well then we are going to have to stop you!" Suichi exclaimed as he drew his thin sword and pointed it at Grim's throat

"Must we start this…we were having such a good time" Grim smirked staring into Suichi's eyes

"You two can't flip flop all the time, you can't be our friends one day and our enemies another" Kouji exclaimed spinning his spear threateningly behind his back, Taji stood up and pulled a brand new whip out of nowhere.

"We do as we please…" Taji said sternly as she snapped her whip near Kouji's feet, Kouji jumped back a bit, Grim smiled

"Well Taji, it seems we have overstayed our welcome…Let's go…" Grim smirked as he snapped his fingers and the two of them vanished in a wave of dark energy, Suichi lunged too late and missed them

"Damn it…I hate when he does that!" Suichi exclaimed, Leiko sat back down next to Suichi

"We'll have to go after them…let's ask some of the people around here if there are any Wingly ruins around here…" Leiko said as she pulled Suichi to his feet

"Well, we'll have to join you all then…" Yuki smiled as she stood up, Meicho nodded in agreement

"I want to atone for the horrible things that I've done in my past…let me come too" Meicho said bowing his head in Suichi's direction, Suichi smiled

"I'm sorry Meicho…but it isn't up to me…ask the four of them.." Suichi said pointing at Leiko, Kinoko, Sota, and Kouji and all of them nodded agreeing to let him come, Yuki smiled.

The seven of them split up in town, Yuki went to alert her parents the the castle was empty and waiting for them, Suichi and Leiko headed off to ask around and Kouji and Sota did the same, Kinoko left with Meicho to purchase supplies for the trip, once the sun had started to go down they all returned to the castle with their information.

"I wish that Grim couldn't use magic…" Kinoko exclaimed in the castle sitting room

"Why can he use the magic from the book anyways…I thought only winglies could use that magic?" Leiko asked, Yuki's father answered

"He must be a wingly, you told me he said Melbu Frahma killed his sister…she must have been a wingly too." Yuki nodded in agreement

"Well some of the townspeople told us that there is a cave to the north in the side of a mountain that noone dares to go near…they say that is it haunted and many Priests and Priestesses have gone up there never to return" Suichi announced, Kouji and Chip were playing an odd game in the corner that looked like a combination of food and checkers and when you lost a piece, your opponent would eat it instead, Sota was sitting watching their game with interest

"KING ME!" Kouji exclaimed as he shoved one of Chips carrot pieces into his mouth, Sota scratched his head confused.

"Well then we should probably head there" Yuki said with enthusiasm, Yuki's parents both turned on her

"WE?!" Yuki's mother exclaimed, Yuki rolled her eyes and nodded

"Yes, Meicho and I are going to accompany them…it is our problem too, Grim intends to use the spell from father's magic book…you should be proud that I am cleaning up your mess" Yuki exclaimed, her parents bowed their heads in shame and agreed to let her go with them.

The next morning Yuki's parents gave them a grand send-off, Yuki's mother packed them food and as much healing items as she could, and hugged her daughter and son-in-law before all seven of them headed north towards the mountainside and Suichi and Leiko happily held hands the whole way.

* * *

Alrite..i hope you guys liked it, i tried to make it a little funny so that this chap wasn't completely boring...sorry if it was...i don't think it is, but review and let me know!

R&R THANX EVERYONE! :-D :-D

**HOORAYYYY! Sup guys, this is Popcornkernel here to bring you PICTURES OH YEAHHHH!**

i3./albums/y66/Kimikari/dragoon1.jpg : Suichi and Leiko 33333

i3./albums/y66/Kimikari/dragoon2.jpg : Random character sheet. 50 points if you know who's who! Okay maybe not.

i3./albums/y66/Kimikari/dragoon3.jpg : DOESN'T THIS WANT TO MAKE YOU KILL YOURSELF WITH HAPPY?!

i3./albums/y66/Kimikari/dragoon4.jpg : Sexy Taji! Oops I drew her too low, so no feet.

If these links look retarded, it's because the http : / / didn't show up lollerskates. They should work fine regardless.

YES THESE CHARACTERS WERE DRAWN BY ME, but the characters belong to Stuart! If you take them...I'll find you. Really, I'm not kidding. I have ways.


	21. Golden Citrus

KONBANWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Popcornkernel here! How is everyone tonight?!

...Stuart? Lololol oh no, it's all about me tonight. I don't know why, but it is. Just enjoy me while you have me, okay!?

Leiko: ...

Suichi: You seem...awfully familiar...

LOL OKAY JUST READ K? K.

* * *

As Suichi and the others reached the top of the hill, they saw Grim and Taji standing near the mouth of the cave; Grim was chanting a spell that they could hardly hear anything he was saying, Taji stood watching Grim with interest and waiting for the Virage to awaken.

The seven of them ran towards Grim, to stop him, but Taji stepped in the way and cracked her whip against the rocky ground making a loud snapping sound

"Out of our way Taji" Kouji exclaimed as they all pointed their weapons at her, Taji smiled

"Ha…you seven think that you can stand up to me?" Taji smirked as she looked at each of them in turn

"We don't want to hurt you Taji!" Suichi said as he slashed the air with his sword, Taji started laughing as Grim shot a beam of white light deep into the cave, the cave opening flashed and the ground started to tremble as the mountain started to crack down the middle.

Off in the distance they could hear the people of the town screaming in terror from the earthquake,

"Ha-ha, your too late…" Taji laughed as she joined Grim close to the entrance to the cave

The Virage broke through the top of the mountain and flew into the sky, the Virage charged up for it's deadly eye beam attack, as the Dragoons scrambled for cover.

The Virage fired the energy beam down upon them and roared loudly from inside it's large head, the roar sounded more like a growl deep in someone's throat

Suichi and Leiko screamed as they transformed into their Dragoon forms in a flash of lighting and bubbles, Leiko and Suichi beat their large wings sending them upwards into the air with the Virage; following their lead Kinoko, and Sota transformed to help them fight the Virage.

Kinoko fired a stream of arrows into the sky and a second later waves of holy lightning rained down upon the Virage, Sota charged up a energy ball in his hand as the Virage flew forward, after them.

Sota punched the energy ball towards the Virage exclaiming "FLAMESHOT!" the fireball slammed into the Virage's face, sending the Virage flying into the crumbling mountain, the Virage groaned in pain as Leiko and Suichi readied a double team attack; Suichi created a ball of water as Leiko charged the water ball with electricity, a second later they both fired the charged aqua ball at the Virage's large head screaming "Tidal Shock!".

Yuki, Meicho and Kouji watched from the ground as the Dragoons fired attacks, one after the other

"I feel so helpless…." Kouji exclaimed, Chip patted Kouji on the top of the head, squeaking something inaudible

"I know chip…but I wish I could do something!" Kouji screamed as he punched the trunk of a tree that the three of them were hiding under.

Grim strolled over to the three of them with a clenched fist

"Hmm…so which one of you would be the Golden Dragoon…I'm going to guess, Kouji…because you're the dumbest…" Grim smirked as he handed Kouji the golden sphere, which lay in Kouji's palm still dormant

"HEY…I'm NOT STUPID!" Kouji screamed as he clenched his fist around the golden sphere and punched Grim in the chin, Grim didn't move.

"Hmm…I was sure that the Golden Dragoon spirit wanted the stupidest person, maybe I was wrong…give it back" Grim said holding out his hand as if nothing happened, Kouji stared at him horribly

"NO!" Kouji exclaimed as he threw the Gold Dragoon Spirit towards Yuki and Meicho, Grim lunged for the spirit but was caught in the chest by the back of Kouji's spear, knocking Grim to the floor

Grim was back on his feet with the blink of an eye and watched as Yuki dropped the Dragoon spirit, the only thing that was standing in his way was Kouji.

Suichi fired a large wave of icicles at the Virage

"Diamond Blizzard!" Suichi called as the icicles ripped into the Virage's face and arms.

Leiko launched a stream of lighting at the Virage, destroying it's left wing, sending it crashing to the rocky ground, suddenly a stream of golden light flew past Leiko, who screamed out of surprise

"Who was that?!" Leiko screamed as the golden light flew past Suichi and landed on the Virage's face

"Land Crusher!" called a familiar voice as the Golden Dragoon slammed it's fist into the Virage's head, killing it instantaneously

"I can't see who it is with all this dust!" Kinoko called out, as she tried to get closer

"Did you get it?" Grim said as Taji showed him the Virage's heart in the palm of her hand, Grim smiled and nodded in Kouji's direction

"Love to stay and chat…but the next Virage is all the way in the Great Reef Bed South of Kazas, so smell you later Kujo…" Grim smirked as he snapped his fingers, he and Taji once again disappeared in a flash of dark energy

"IT'S KOUJI!" Kouji screamed after him, Chip waved his fists at the energy wave angrily too.

As the dust cleared they could see Meicho standing in full Golden Dragoon armor

"MEICHO?!" Leiko exclaimed from surprise, Suichi and the others were speechless, as Meicho flew back over to Yuki who put her arms around her Dragoon happily

Kouji didn't notice Meicho standing in full Dragoon armor, because he and Chip were now focused on getting an orange the size of Kouji's head out of the tree Kouji had punched earlier

"Chip…ATTACK!" Kouji exclaimed as Chip launched from Kouji's shoulder, large furry wings emerged from Chip's back and he flew up and snatched the orange that had been picked by a monkey in the tree, the monkey jumped up and down angrily.

As chip dropped the orange into Kouji's hands, Chip and Kouji stuck their tongues out at the monkey who had started ripping leaves out of the tree angrily.

"Meicho…you're a Dragoon?!" Kinoko exclaimed as they all transformed back into their human forms

"Hmm…maybe the Golden Dragoon Spirit DOES go for the dumbest person…Kouji, looks like your off the hook" Sota said sarcastically, Kouji and Chip both nodded happily with mouthfuls of citrus emanating from their lips.

The seven of them headed back to Nissel to prepare for the long journey back through Serdio to the Great Reef Beds on the other side of the mountain that Kazas stood underneath

"Why couldn't the Winglies have had some kind of teleported between these ruins?" Yuki complained as they finally sat down in the sitting room of Nissel's Castle, they were greeted by Yuki's parents who brought them food and drinks

"They do, Winglies always have teleporters between each of their compounds, so that they don't have to waste time flying there" Kinoko said, everyone glared at her as if they really didn't want to know, Kouji was the only one who spoke

"If they have them, why didn't we just take the teleporter then?" Kouji said, Chip nodded in agreement as he shoved some of the food into his large cheeks, Kouji followed Chip's lead and started shoveling food into his face as well.

"Because the Virages will have destroyed it by breaking through the ceilings of the ruins…" Suichi pointed out as he drank some water, Leiko and Sota nodded, annoyed.

They spent the rest of the night preparing for their departure in the morning, and then set off for their own bedrooms

"Leiko, are you actually going to sleep in your room tonight, or are you and Suichi going to have another romp?" Sota laughed loudly, both Suichi and Leiko blushed an obnoxious red color, Kinoko punched Sota in the shoulder and pushed him farther down the hallway, towards his own room

"GO TO BED SOTA!" Kinoko exclaimed, as she forced Sota through his bedroom's door and slammed it behind him.

After everyone turned in, Leiko and Suichi were the only ones left in the hallway

"Well, what will it be?" Suichi smiled sweetly, Leiko smirked and grabbed him by the hand and lead him off to his large royal room, both giggling like school children.

* * *

The thought of Suichi giggling like a schoolgirl truly terrifies me. Like...honest to God terrifes me. CAN YOU IMAGINE?! That's like...full body shudder status right there. But because I love him more than my unborn child, it'll be okay just this once. Maybe.

SO YOU SHOULD PROBABLY LIKE...R&R cause it's bad enough that I've infilatrated this chapter. Stu would love you fully if you left some feedback. SO DO IT!


	22. Easy As Potato Chips

LOLOLOL I'M BAAAACKKKK.

Stuart? Oh no, he's not important. I mean all he does is write these fantastic chapters -kicks closet to shut him up-

SO LET'S TAKE A JOURNEY KIDDIES. Let's all read this together and envelop ourselves in lulz. I love lulz.

* * *

"Grim I don't think you ever explained to me why are you just GIVING them the Dragoon spirits when we need them?" Taji asked as they walked out of the Limestone cave and headed off towards Kazas and then the Great Reef Beds

"I have explained this almost ten times to you Taji, I need all the Dragoon spirits active to draw out their magic, so that we can resurrect my sister…" Grim said for the tenth time, Taji nodded

"But I don't understand…" Taji said scratching her head

"alright…listen closely then…" Grim stopped to explain, so that Taji didn't have to think and walk at the same time

"Alright, we need four organs from the remaining four Virages: The Virage Eye, the Virage Heart, The Virage Brain, and the Virage Soul, to complete the spell that resurrects the moon that never sets. Then, we need to trick the Dragoons into being in Mayfil with us when we resurrect the moon, because the machines I have set up there will draw out their magic when I cast the spell, and with the combined powers of the Moon That Never Sets and the Dragoon Spirits, we can bend Soa's will and bring my sister back to life…when she was wrongfully taken from me by Melbu Frahma…" Grim said as he turned his back to her and started on his way towards Kazas

"I'm sorry Grim…" Taji said catching up with Grim

"Don't worry about it…she was the only family I had…I just want her back…" Grim said sternly staring straight ahead, Taji stared at the ground.

They walked for a while, until they came out of the forest near Kazas, Taji and Grim hardly spoke as they started crossing the mountain range towards the beaches of the Reef

"Grim…What if they are right, and the Moon That Never Sets does bring back the Moon Child?" Taji asked slowly, trying not to press Grim's patience

"I don't care about the Moon Child…all I want is my sister, the world can go to hell after that" Grim smirked as he helped Taji up the hill, they stood towards the top of the mountain already, overlooking the ocean and Taji could see parts of the Reef sticking out of the water and schools of fish playing beneath the surface.

"How much farther?!" Yuki complained for the hundredth time, Leiko finally rounded on her

"If you ask that one more time, I'm going to pull out your teeth one by one and shove them up your nose!" Leiko exclaimed, sending a flock of birds flying out of the trees around them

"Were here" Suichi said lightly as he stepped out of the forest and looked out at the Black Castle of Kazas almost two kilometers away

"Finally, I'm Starving!" Kouji exclaimed, Chip nodding excitedly on his shoulder

"You two just ate!" Kinoko exclaimed shoving Kouji out of her way, Kouji nodded

"That was a whole hour ago!" Kouji said sadly as he rubbed his growling stomach

"Leave him be guys…he's a growing garbage disposal" Sota smirked as he walked past Kouji

"Ye…HEY!" Kouji exclaimed as he and Chip chased after Sota, hitting him in the back of the head

"HIT ME ONE MORE TIME!" Sota screamed as Kouji and Chip flew past him running towards Kazas in the distance, Sota took off running after Kouji, both of them giggling happily

Suichi and Leiko smiled as they watched them run off towards Kazas, Suichi blushed a little as he grabbed Leiko by the hand and they all set off for Kazas also.

They spent little time in Kazas gathering food and necessary items for their short trip over the small mountain to the reef

"Can we get some Ink Soup?!" Kouji screamed as they walked by a soup cart

"what is ink soup?" Leiko exclaimed as she searched for the so called soup

"It's ramen noodles, but they put squid ink all over it and it's really bitter" Kinoko replied as she looked at a table where a man was selling different types of bows

"that sounds so disgusting" Sota said as he held his stomach as if he were going to throw up in the middle of the road

"NO, it's delicious…it's my favorite food!" Kouji smiled, Suichi surrendered some gold so that Kouji and Chip could run off and get their food

"I think that made us all lose our appetites, if I am correct?" Suichi said with a weak smile, everyone nodded.

The seven of them left and headed over the mountain, with multiple stops and thousands of complains from Yuki

"Leiko…I've just noticed something odd about you…" Yuki said eyeing Leiko suspiciously

"Oh?" Leiko asked confused

"Did you change outfits recently? Or are you just pregnant?!" Yuki exclaimed, both Leiko and Suichi looked like deer caught in headlights

"NO, NEITHER!" Leiko screamed, her scream echoed from the mountains around them

"Her hair is shorter you dimwit!" Kinoko exclaimed, holding back from smacking Yuki across the face for her stupidity

"YES! That's it! Your hair is shorter…it looks ravishing on you!" Yuki smiled as she ran her fingers through Leiko's hair before setting off walking again, Leiko glared after Yuki angrily.

Suichi stopped Leiko

"Your not 'with child' are you?" Suichi asked her, Leiko shook her head vigorously

"good…" Suichi smiled sweetly and they both walked on

"But if I was?" Leiko asked, pressing her luck, Suichi kept smiling

"I would send you back to Indels Castle to wait for our return…" Suichi said sternly before moving on, Leiko smiled _"he does care" _she thought.

The seven of them reached the beach, but they were once again too late; Grim had already started the releasing spell and he fired the beam off into the middle of the ocean, seconds later the Virage rose up from the sea

"CAN'T HE GIVE US A MINUTE TO REST?!" Yuki screamed, Grim had heard her and merely smiled as he and Taji sat on a group of rocks near them on the beach, Suichi was preoccupied with the Virage heading straight for them

"Do you think these things can sense the Dragoon magic, and that's why they always go after us instead of Grim and Taji?" Suichi inquired, no one answered as Suichi, Leiko, Kinoko, Sota and Meicho transformed and stood at the ready.

"Get ready everyone…" Suichi exclaimed as the Virage beat it's leathery wings, barreling towards the Dragoons; The Virage charged up for it's energy beam attack but the Dragoons were already ready: Suichi and Leiko fired off another 'Tidal Shock' attack, while Kinoko attacked the Virage with her holy lightning attack, Sota and Meicho worked together to fire a double-team attack called 'Apocalypse Meteor' at the Virage.

Sota and Meicho fired a large burning boulder at the Virage that slammed into it's large head, knocking it off course as Leiko and Suichi's attack destroyed one of it's wings, and Kinoko's attack finished the Virage before it hit the water, Taji jumped into the sky and quickly turned into the Jade Dragoon and attacked the Virage, splitting open the Virage's head and pulled out it's grey brain which was only about the size of her palm, noticeably small for a creature the size of a dinosaur.

Taji smirked at the Dragoons as she handed the Brain to Grim, who was also smiling as he pocketed the slimy and disgusting Virage Brain

"Grim…give this up! We're not going to do your dirty work anymore!" Suichi exclaimed as he watched Grim transform into the Darkness Dragoon

"Well…one more to go…see you all at Mt. Mortal Dragon…" Grim smirked as he and Taji flew off to the North

"Mt. Mortal Dragon is all the way in Mille Seseau!" Yuki screamed as she plopped on the sandy beach beneath her, complaining.

"That is way too far to go on foot…we'll have to fly.." Suichi smiled at Yuki, who jumped up and cheered

"So your leaving me, Chip and Yuki behind?" Kouji said sadly, as his eyes filled with tears, Kouji turned and started walking away dragging his feet behind him, Chip too was walking next to him mimicking Kouji's actions

"Kouji! Get back here…Sota's going to carry you…" Suichi smiled, Sota looked at Suichi surprised

"I AM?!" Sota exclaimed as Kouji leapt up onto Sota's back

"Get along little doogieees!" Kouji cheered as he pretended to be riding a horse, everyone laughed

"FINE… but I'm not carrying the rat!" Sota exclaimed throwing Kouji off his back, who landed on the sand with a loud pop

"OUCH!" Kouji exclaimed, Chip whined loudly as Leiko scooped him up off the ground

"I'll carry you Chippy" Leiko smiled as she snuggled with Chip, Suichi smiled as Chip happily leapt onto Leiko's shoulder and started bouncing up and down.

"Well who's carrying me then?!" Yuki exclaimed, stomping her foot; Kinoko glared at Yuki as if she had just been slapped with a large fish named 'Stupidity'

"no one…no one is going to carry your sorry self…" Kinoko said as she lifted up into the air enough to float above Yuki's head, Yuki looked hurt

"I'm going to carry you love…come here" Meicho smiled as he lifted Yuki in his arms, everyone lifted off into the air

"I don't know how anyone can love her…but stupid knows no limits…" Kinoko whispered to Leiko, who giggled silently and Chip giggled too as he sat on Leiko's shoulder eating potato chips that they had gotten in Kazas.

"Yuki…you look like your thinking too hard…don't blow a fuse" Sota said as he and Kouji flew past her, Yuki was wondering why Kinoko hated her so much

"I didn't do anything to her and Leiko and I are friends now…so why is she so mean to me…" Yuki thought as she quietly started crying as they flew over Donau, the city of flowers.

* * *

LOL YUKI IS SO FREAKING FULL OF FAIL, I LOVE IT! GOD -shoots her in the face twice-

"Hey Leiko! Your hair is short...SO YOU MUST BE FULL WITH PARASITE!!"

Oops, I meant baby.

I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. LEAVE R&R FOR STUART FOR WHEN HE COMES BACK FROM HIS EPIC JOURNEY FROM...THE BAHAMAS.


	23. Shopping With Grim's Gold

DAAAHAHAHAHAHA THREE CHAPTERS AND STILL GOING! I am never going to disappear. Ever.

So sit back, relax, and continue to love my presence. We're gonna be forced friends for quite a while.

* * *

The seven of them touched down outside the capital city Denningrad, as they transformed back into their human forms Kinoko pulled Leiko aside

"Are you pregnant?" Kinoko asked, staring daggers into Leiko

"I don't know yet…" Leiko said sadly as she turned to follow everyone heading for the large city that seemed to be celebrating something.

As they entered the city they noticed that the entire town center was covered with shops and other fun things to do, they could hear a man's announcements over the bustle and hustle of people running around the carnival

"Welcome to Denningrad friends from all corners of Endiness, Queen Miranda invited you to participate in the celebration of twenty long years since the Moon That Never Sets fell from the sky!" The man went on to announce other things that no one was paying any attention to, Kinoko whispered to Sota

"isn't it too bad that Grim is trying to resurrect it?" Sota laughed along with her

"Speaking of Grim…isn't that him and Taji?" Sota pointed at Grim and Taji who were looking at a table of very expensive jewelry, before disappearing deeper into the carnival

"Well, at least we know that we have time to rest before the next Virage battle…" Leiko said looking around at all the people rushing around buying and laughing

"It's so hard to believe that Grim would be so selfish, especially with walking around a happy carnival like this one…" Leiko added

The seven of them had decided to split up and gather food and weapons and other necessities for their journey North to Mt. Mortal Dragon, where the Divine Dragon was kept until twenty years ago.

"Leiko…I was thinking…do you think that Grim still has my father's Dragoon spirit?" Kouji asked as he, Suichi, Leiko and Chip roamed up and down the aisles of the marketplace, Leiko shrugged

"Well, he did steal all the Spirits…so I would think that it is highly likely" Leiko smiled as she looked as some oranges sitting in a bin on one of the Merchant's table

"Do you guys think that I would be the Divine Dragoon?" Kouji asked quietly, he didn't want to ask a stupid question

"The Dragoon Spirits choose their masters…not the other way around Kouji, if it were a matter of lineage I would most certainly be the Jade Dragoon, and you would have been one of three Dragoons" Suichi said as he paid for some of the fruits and vegetables that they decided to purchase, Kouji nodded

"The Red-Eyed Dragoon, The White-Silver Dragoon or the Divine Dragoon…" Kouji watched as a brown haired boy watched Suichi from a little ways down the road

"Suichi…do you know that guy?" Kouji asked, pointing out the guy a few feet away

"OH NO.." Suichi said as he quickly turned his back to the guy, but it was too late.

The boy hurried over and whirled Suichi around and hugged him, his hazel eyes watering a little

"I haven't seen you in forever Suichi!" the boy exclaimed as he planted a wet kiss to Suichi's lips, Leiko's eyes widened and her jaw hit the floor.

"Haku…I…I…haven't seen you in a long time…how are you?" Suichi said with eyes wide as the full moon, Leiko just stared at Suichi unable to change her facial expression

"Oh my god…Suichi you have to come see mother, she's been asking about you for aages…" Haku said with a feminine voice, Leiko looked from Suichi to Haku and back to Suichi, Kouji and Chip were having a contest to see who could eat the most 'Moon Pies', which were actually just Vanilla Cream Pies, and they both tied for first only to make plans to spend their winnings on Ramen.

"AHEM…" Leiko coughed into her clenched fist, Haku looked at her as if she had just spit on his shoes

"Yes?" Haku said savagely, Suichi tried to smile but failed miserably

"Haku, this is my childhood friend I told you about…Leiko" Suichi said weakly, Leiko looked at him as if she had just been hit by a meteor

"Nice to meet you Haku…" Leiko faked, Haku didn't bother shaking her outstretched hand, he just nodded and went on ignoring her

"So Suichi…are you going to stay in the castle with Mother and I?" Haku said excitedly, Suichi shook his head vigorously

"I'm sorry Haku, but send Queen Miranda regards…we have very important business here in Mille Seseau that is very time sensitive, so I'm sorry but I'm going to have to gracefully decline" Suichi bowed his head to Prince Haku apologetically.

"Oh Suichi you kidder…come and have lunch with mother and me at least!" Haku rounded and looked at Leiko as if she were dirt, Kouji and Chip had wandered off ages ago

"You can bring your servant if you like" Haku said looking at Leiko's torn dirty clothing

"Well actually Haku…there are more of us around; Kouji, Chip, Kinoko, Sota (Leiko's brother), Meicho, Leiko here and Yuki" Suichi ticked off fingers as he counted to make sure that he didn't miss anyone.

"OH…WHERE'S YUKI…I LOOOVE HER!" Haku exclaimed looking around expecting to see Yuki standing behind Leiko

"OF COURSE" Leiko thought to herself as she crossed her arms

"HAKKKUUU!" Yuki exclaimed as she barreled over Leiko to hug Haku and the both of them jumped up and down like two school girls that hadn't seen each other in fifty years.

"Oh my god Yuki…we have so much to catch up with, Suichi, darling…send your servant to find your other friends and then meet Yuki and me at the Crystal Palace!" Haku said as he and Yuki strolled away gabbing like high school girls, Suichi turned to Leiko who put her hand up

"Allow me…Prince Suichi" Leiko said savagely as she stomped off

"LEIKO…at least let me explain…" Suichi tried to explain but Leiko was too far out of earshot, Suichi looked out ashamed.

Leiko found the others watching Kouji and Chip as they ate the 'All-You-Can-Eat' Ramen house into bankruptcy

"Hey…what happened to you?" Kinoko said looking at Leiko's blood shot eyes, she had been crying

"Did you know Suichi was gay?!" Leiko screamed, Sota popped around Kinoko's larger figure

"Suichi's gay?!" Sota said excitedly, he had always harbored feelings for Suichi

"I don't know…what do all of you know about Haku?" Leiko asked angrily, no one knew anything

"Haku and Suichi had a fling one summer back when they were both teenagers…Suichi was confused" Kouji said knowledgably in between large bowls of Ramen, which were slowly becoming less and less.

Leiko looked like she was going to punch something

"and how do you know, and I don't?!" Leiko asked pulling Kouji close by the front of his shirt, threatening him with a clenched fist

"I thought you knew? And Suichi said that it wasn't what he wanted, he loves you Leiko…you know that?" Kouji said trying to protect his face from Leiko's anger, Leiko threw Kouji back into his seat and Kouji returned to eating his bowl of Ramen with Chip

"By the way…Suichi and Yuki are at the Crystal Palace…if Suichi wants to know where I am, tell him to go jump in Mt. Mortal Dragon…" Leiko stomped off and disappeared into a group of tourists, everyone else slouched off towards the Crystal Palace.

"Why so blue Leiko?" Taji said as she hopped up on the railing of the bridge that Leiko was standing on, Leiko was staring out over the large river running through Denningrad

"It's nothing…" Leiko said as she buried her race in her arms looking down at some Koi fish that were gathering below her, expecting her to throw in some bread or other type of food for them to munch on.

"Come now…tell me everything…" Taji said nudging Leiko in the shoulder, Leiko thought for a second whether or not to just push Taji into the river, but decided to fill her in instead

"Oh wow, that is quite a bit of drama…" Taji said placing a hand lightly against her chest

"yea, but Kouji said that he loves me…but sometimes I don't know…I think he just sees me as his friend…" Leiko said sadly

"Well…let's cheer you up…I stole some gold from Grim…let's go have some girl time" Taji smiled as she jingled a sack of gold lightly in her hand smiling slyly at Leiko, Leiko smiled back and they both headed off to spend Grim's gold.

* * *

LOL. LOLOL Leiko, seriously? SERIOUSLY?! "Sometimes I dunno if he loves me...or if we're just friends. Friends with really fantastic benefits"

YES, GO SPEND GRIM'S GOLD. DO IT! We can go and buy a dog with it. Cuz dogs make the world go WHEEEEEEE!!

Please leave R&R otherwise Leiko's obvious hormonal imbalance will find and destroy you.


	24. Haku & Sota

ok...i have to be really quiet, because i got out of Popcornkernel's closet...and she doesn't know where i am...

here's another chapter, she's been having me write like i'm a korean child in a Nike sweatshop...

so here, enjoy this chapter...and keep an eye out for Popcornkernel for me...SHH...

tiptoes away...

* * *

"Suichi, why have you not come to visit me…do you not love me anymore?" Haku said in a sad sorry baby voice that made Kinoko want to throw up all over Chip, who was sitting next to her devouring the feast with Kouji.

"That was a long time ago Haku…I apologize if I made you think otherwise, but I am seeing Leiko" Suichi said quietly, Haku looked at him confused

"Who?" Suichi glanced at him oddly

"The girl that you mistook for my servant in the marketplace" Suichi answered, Kinoko looked up and glared at Haku, Kinoko had the ears of a bat and could hear a pin drop on the other side of the planet.

"You mistook Leiko for a servant and lived to tell the tale? My Leiko is going soft" Kinoko said sarcastically before returning to her mashed potatoes

"Well…Suichi, I didn't know that you went for ugly girls!" Haku announced loud enough for the whole kingdom to hear, Queen Miranda was snapped out of her conversation with Sota and looked at her son

"Haku! Don't you dare disrespect the Prince of Serdio and his guests!" Miranda exclaimed as she stood up ready to chuck something at Haku's head, Haku bowed his head

"Mama's boy" Kouji and Chip snorted into their food, Haku just glared at the two of them before apologizing to Suichi.

They all finished dinner and retired to the Crystal Palace's sitting room

"Leiko is still missing, I hope she isn't too angry with me…" Suichi said sadly to his friends, Kinoko and Sota just looked at each other and then smiled weakly at Suichi.

"I'M SO PISSED AT HIM" Leiko screamed loudly as they walked through the dying marketplace

"Well did the shopping help at least?" Taji smiled, Leiko nodded lightly as she looked into their shopping bag to see various food items, some jewelry for Leiko to wear and a new set of clothing for Leiko, while Taji had almost twenty bags full of clothes from spending so much gold

"I didn't know you are such a good bargainer Taji!" Leiko exclaimed as she closed her bags and started to walk towards the castle, Taji just smiled as she followed Leiko to the castle

"Well this is where I take my leave…you all aren't on the best terms with us…so good night Leiko, I hope you feel better" Taji smiled, as she hugged Leiko and started to walk off to return to Grim

"I'll tell Kouji you say hi…" Leiko giggled as she walked into the castle, a shiver ran up Taji's spine and she smiled.

Leiko ran off to an empty room to change her clothes, she opened the closest bedroom and ran inside

"LEIKO!" Yuki exclaimed as she came out of the restroom that was attached to the room, Leiko froze in mid-run

"OH Yuki…I thought you were Suichi for a minute…" Leiko smiled weakly as she showed Yuki her shopping bags, Yuki smiled

"Here…let me help you" Yuki giggled as they both attacked the bags to dress Leiko as beautifully as possible.

A knock came at the door of Suichi's room, Suichi poked his head out the crack of the door so that the caller wouldn't see that he was only wearing his undergarments, it was Sota

"Hey…I just saw Leiko, she's on the balcony and she wants to talk with you before you turn in for the night" Sota smiled before heading off down the hall for his own room, Suichi flew across the room and threw on his clothes and after several tries to get his tunic on perfectly he ran from the room for the balcony.

"Leiko?" Suichi called as he tried to finish tying his tunic, he turned the corner to see Leiko staring out over Mille Seseau, the moonlight was glistening off the white sparkly hair band that she had in her short black hair, Leiko was wearing a dress that looked as though it was glowing in the light of the moon, Suichi stood speechless as he watched the breeze blow against her long flowing dress, Leiko wore a silver necklace that complimented her striking neck; Leiko looked at Suichi and smiled lightly, Suichi could see her eyes glistening and they looked like rare precious jewels.

"Leiko…I…" Suichi started but was hushed by Leiko's hand lightly against his lips

"It's alright…it happened a long time ago right?" Leiko asked, Suichi nodded

"…and your not going to keep anything else from me right?" Leiko continued, Suichi smiled

"Never…" Suichi pulled her close but Leiko wasn't finished

"Suichi…are we more then friends?" Leiko asked him, Suichi thought about it for a second

"YOU HAVE TO THINK ABOUT IT?!" Leiko exclaimed as she pushed Suichi against the balcony

"Leiko…we've been best friends forever, but now were more…we're lovers" Suichi smiled at her lovingly, Leiko's eyes started to water

"that's all I wanted to know" Leiko smiled as she kissed Suichi, when they broke apart Suichi spoke

"why didn't I say all that earlier then?" Suichi joked, Leiko punched him in the chest and walked off, Suichi stared after her and followed.

Late that night, Suichi's bedroom door cracked open and a hooded figure crept in and slid into Suichi's bed, the figure crawled on top of him

"I'll remind you of what your missing" Haku's voice said quietly, suddenly the lights turned on

"Well hello there…" Sota exclaimed to Haku, who was still straddling him

"YOUR NOT SUICHI!" Haku exclaimed as he jumped off Sota, Sota smiled slyly

"Your not the brightest crayon…Suichi is sleeping in Leiko's room tonight, and I wanted a bigger room…" Sota laughed, Haku covered his bare body with his cloak, Sota kept smiling

"but…but…" Haku exclaimed, Sota stood up and walked over to him

"Forget Suichi, he's Leiko's man…I'll help you forget him" Sota said seductively as he kissed Haku on the neck.

"GRIM, I got you the cutest tunic at the marketplace" Taji exclaimed the next morning as she threw a ebony black tunic at Grim, who eyed Taji suspiciously

"Where'd you get the money for armor so expensive?" Grim smirked, Taji smiled weakly and shrugged

"uhmm…I borrowed some of yours…" Taji said quickly, Grim laughed loudly

"How funny…I had just stolen that gold from that Prince Haku in the marketplace…I would never keep my gold in such plain sight, especially with a kleptomaniac like you around" Grim teased, Taji's eyes widened as she looked at Grim

"Leiko would be so happy to know that we spent Haku's gold" Taji laughed loudly, Grim joined in with her

"So you spent the day yesterday with Leiko? I had wondered where you wandered off to" Grim smirked as he took their breakfast of eggs and bacon off the fire that he had made

"What a beautiful breakfast Grim…where did you get the food?" Taji asked, Grim just pointed at a group of thieves laying dead on the other side of a group of trees that Taji hadn't noticed before, Taji just nodded and they ate their breakfast quietly.

"We should all get going…Grim and Taji are going to already be there, but we should at least try and beat them" Suichi exclaimed as the seven of them gathered their things and waited for departure in the hallway

"thank you so much for you hospitality" Suichi nodded in gratitude to Haku and Queen Miranda

"It was nothing" Miranda replied with a smile, Haku had had a large smile on his face all morning.

As they left Kinoko glared at Sota

"You slept with Haku, didn't you?" Kinoko said blatantly, Sota nodded nonchalantly

"It got him off Leiko and Suichi's backs…" Sota said sadly as they walked along the trail towards Mt. Mortal Dragon

"You don't seem pleased with yourself…" Kinoko said confused

"Ehh…I've had better…" Sota laughed.

* * *

alright, now i'm on the run...so i don't know when i'll be able to update agian...so enjoy while you can...

RUNS!


	25. Useless Honor

alright...so here's another chapter that i've been writing on wrappers that i've been stealing out of Popcornkernel's trashcan when she isn't looking, i'm still on the run so the next chapters might be far an few inbetween...wish me goodluck! and enjoy the chapter

Crap...here she comes!

"how much farther, we've been walking up the side of this mountain for hours now and my feet hurt" Yuki started to complain but Leiko rounded on her

"Yuki…if you start complaining, I swear to Soa that I will kill you my fist will have an intimate conversation with your front teeth!" Leiko exclaimed as she clenched her fist, ready to thrust it into Yuki's open mouth

"BRING IT SISTER, I'M TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS THREATENING ME!" Yuki screamed, her voice echoed throughout the chasm that was lingering below them.

Leiko tackled Yuki and they rolled around on the rocky mountainside road throwing punched and kicks into each others stomachs and various other body parts

"Ladies…stop!" Meicho exclaimed, suddenly a rumbling was heard overhead, the girls' screams had caused a landslide, the seven of them screamed as the rocks tumbled down the mountainside barreling straight for them.

"EVERYONE…in here!" Suichi exclaimed as they all threw themselves into a open cave in the mountainside, once they were all safely inside Sota created a torch using a little bit of Dragoon magic

"so now we're stuck in here…do we even know if this cave has another opening? Or how do we know that the landslide didn't barricade the other entrance too?" Yuki exclaimed

"Yuki…stop your screaming, that's what caused the landslide in the first place!" Kinoko said fiercely, everyone nodded in agreement, Yuki crossed her arms and sat on the ground angrily.

The seven of them followed along the cave to miraculously find another cave opening

"The ruins are actually…about three stories above this cave" Kinoko said pointing upwards towards the sky, everyone just stared at her

"What?" Kinoko asked but no one answered, everyone just followed the path upwards towards the ruins.

Grim and Taji stood at the base of the large coliseum looking building about twenty feet away from the mouth of the volcano that is Mt. Mortal Dragon

"It's hot…" Taji complained, Grim looked at her sarcastically

"Really? ….Really?" Grim said as he glared at her, Taji rolled her eyes sarcastically and looked off the edge of the mountain behind them

"Well look who's on their way" Taji laughed

"should we wait for them to continue?" Taji asked as she looked from the group of seven below them to Grim and back again, Grim shrugged and sat on the steps of the coliseum and looked up at the sky and watched as a bird flew over the volcano.

"almost there everyone…" Suichi announced from the front of the long line of people following him to the end of the earth

"it's so hot…" Yuki complained again, Leiko slyly flipped a rock so that it flew back and hit Yuki in the stomach

"HEY…watch where your stepping!" Yuki exclaimed

"don't stand there…" Leiko shrugged and kept following Suichi towards the top of the mountain.

As they reached the plateau that the coliseum stood on they all noticed that Grim and Taji were clapping as if the seven of them had just completed some kind of race

"Welcome friends…now to begin…" Grim exclaimed happily as he moved on to chanting the releasing spell that would free the final Virage from it's sleeping place inside the coliseum

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Leiko exclaimed as they transformed into Dragoon form, leaving Kouji and Yuki behind once again

"Times like these make me wish that I still had the White-Silver Dragoon spirit…" Yuki said disheartened, Kouji glanced over at her angrily

"at least you got to feel what it's like to be a Dragoon" Kouji said sadly as he sat on the dirty ground, chip was trying to cheer him up by setting up one of their various games that involved food; today's seemed to be a type of poker game but instead of poker chips they were using actual potato chips, Kouji and Chip quickly sunk into their game as the Dragoons began their fight.

Taji quickly changed into the Jade Dragoon and flew after the others sending a 'Gaspless' attack that knocked them flying backwards into the side of the mountain with a group of rocks falling on top of them

"ha ha…you'll have to go through me first" Taji laughed gingerly, the five of them crawled out of the rubble and sent angry glances Taji's way.

The Dragoons were too late, Grim had finished the spell causing the ground to shake and the smoke from the volcano to turn a brilliant shade of purple before the large Virage emerged from the thick smoke, this Virage floated over the volcano it was the size of a skyscraper and stood almost thirty stories high, it's arms and legs were less than comparable to it's massive head and leathery wings.

"Oh no…" Yuki exclaimed as she dodged a small boulder that went flying past her, crushing Kouji and Chip's poker game

"HEY!" Kouji exclaimed

Kouji and Chip watched as the Virage rained thousands of energy balls upon them all

"Why are you attacking me, attack them!" Grim exclaimed as he dodged two energy balls at once, Taji was hit in the chest by a large energy ball and was sent rocketing into the rocky ground, the mountain was crumbling around them.

The Virage fired a single thin energy beam at Grim who dodged it quickly by back flipping out of the way and transformed mid flip, sending the Divine Dragoon spirit flying across the crumbling plateau

"VIRAGE! I RESURRECTED YOU…LISTEN TO ME!" Grim exclaimed, but he couldn't be heard over the rumbling and the commotion of the Dragoons dodging the powerful Virage's attacks and the Volcano getting ready to erupt beneath them

"Grim…it's too powerful, it isn't going to listen to you! We have to destroy it together!" Suichi exclaimed as Kinoko was hit in the chest by a energy ball that the Virage had rained down upon them once again,

The Divine Spirit bounced off a rock and rolled past Kouji who dove for it and caught it in his right hand, the Virage fired a full power energy beam at Kouji.

Chip flew and hit Kouji in the back full force, sending Kouji buckling forward to the ground as the large energy beam hit Chip full force, Chip floated midair for a few seconds before crumbling to the ground behind Kouji, Kouji turned to see Chip's lifeless body behind him and Kouji cried.

The other Dragoons fired their attacks left and right, Grim and Taji had finally joined in the battle to destroy the powerful Virage

"It isn't even hurting it!" Taji screamed as an energy ball flew past her ear as she send a faithful 'wing blaster' attack flying at the Virage, the Virage hit the green bird of wind with it's large claw making it vanish in thin air

"How are we going to defeat it…it's going to kill us!" Sota exclaimed as he dodged another attack by the Virage

"We'll die trying!" Leiko screamed as she send a stream of lightning at the Virage, which brushed it off as if it were an itch.

Kouji held Chip's lifeless body in his hands looking him over from furry foot to furry face, and Kouji cried, he had lost his soul mate, he was useless to the dragoons, and he couldn't fight back; Kouji stared at the Divine Dragoon Spirit in his palm as if it were a piece of trash, it lay in his hand dormant.

Kouji pulled Chip into a tight hug and he stood to walk off the side of the mountain. Kouji cried into Chip furry face, his tears soaking Chips fluff, Chips furry wings lay limp against Kouji's hands

"I love you little buddy…and I will miss you…" Kouji whimpered, his world had fallen, broken, like a fragile piece of glass; and he just felt as useless as usual.

* * *

Tommorrow I will observe a day of silence...I will not be writing another chapter until Saturday...Goodnight everyone.


	26. Heaven

AN: Hey guys, sorry, this's a short chapter, I'm still Hiding from-

:CRASH!!:

Grim: AH-HA! There you are!!

Stuart: What the-?

Grim: I came to steal you away stud

Popcornkernel: ...

Grim: what? I'm barely in this chapter...I wanted some face time

Popcornkernel: ...Idiot...

Grim: HEY! That hurts my feeling

Stuart slung over Grims shoulder: Grim...feelings?

Grim: Bwah haw ha! read NOW!!

Popcornkernel looks on as Grim goes dragoon and flies off with Stuart

Popcornkernel:...um...disclaimers...yeah...crap...Leiko's gonna kill me

* * *

Kouji held Chip close as he cried into Chip furry face

"You saved my life Chip…and I couldn't protect you" Kouji whispered as he cried harder, clenching his fist around the Diving Dragoon spirit as Taji came crashing into the hard ground right next to Kouji, Kouji looked around watching as his friends were thrown, tossed, smashed and pummeled around him.

Chip stirred from his unconscious state

"CHIP" Kouji exclaimed as Chip pulled the Divine Dragoon spirit into his tiny grip and Chip started to glow, placing the last of his life energy into the Divine Dragon Spirit, and with a tiny squeak hip handed Kouji the Dragoon spirit, and died in Kouji's hands.

As soon as Kouji's hand touched the Diving Dragoon Spirit, it started to glow with enthusiasm, Chip had given the last bit of his life to reawaken the Divine Dragoon Spirit

"Chip…we owe you so much" Kouji said sadly as he clenched the Divine Dragoon Spirit in his hand and lay Chip's body on the ground gently before turning to glare at the Super Virage.

"I won't let you hurt anymore of my friends" Kouji screamed as the Divine light engulfed him and Kouji transformed into the Divine Dragoon, when the light vanished Kouji stood in amazingly thick Dragoon armor that was silver as the moon that shone down on Endiness at night, Kouji could feel the Divine Dragon's power flowing through his muscles and veins, Kouji pulled out a long intricate spear and Kouji's left arm was engulfed by the armor and he could see the Divine Dragon Cannon attached to him.

Kouji pointed the Cannon at the Virage which had Suichi and Leiko clenched in it's gigantic claws, Kouji charged up the Cannon and fired

"DIVINE DRAGON CANNON!" Kouji screamed with eyes full of tears, the huge energy beam that flew out of Kouji's Cannon took on Chip's form as the energy beam shot through the Virage's brain

"Die…" Kouji whispered to himself, Kouji closed his eyes and transformed back into his human form and watched as the dead Virage fell into the volcano..

Floating in the sky Grim was holding an orb that was the color of vomit in his hands

"The Virage Spirit…" Grim smirked as he flew down to meet up with the other Dragoons which were ogling at Kouji's Dragoon power.

"Is everyone alright?" Suichi asked looking around to everyone

"Everyone…except Chip" Kouji said sadly as he picked up Chips body and held him close

"Oh no…" Leiko whispered as she looked at Chip's lifeless body, Leiko turned and cried into Suichi's chest, Suichi and the others cried for their small friend too.

They held a small funeral for their favorite little friend back in Mille Seseau, not one eye was dry because Chip had touched all their hearts and they would never forget him,

"Kouji…where are you going?" Taji asked as Kouji got up in the middle of the funeral and walked off, Taji followed behind him

"Why did it have to be him?" Kouji said softly, leaning against a tree

"What do you mean Kouji?" Taji asked laying her hand on his shoulder lightly

"The Virage wanted me…but Chip saved me, all because I was too stupid to move…" Kouji screamed as he started to cry, Taji's eyes started to water too

"…and he gave the last of his energy to us…he gave us every ounce of his life Taji…and there's no way that we could repay him…" Kouji shouted as he punched the tree, breaking some of the bark off the trunk

"He was a hero Kouji…that's all there is to it…" Taji tried to smile, but Kouji wouldn't look at her

"He was my best friend…my soul mate…" Kouji wept

"He was just a rat Kouji…" Sota said as he walked up with the rest of the Dragoons

"Take it back!" Kouji screamed, the earth shook a little

"Kouji…calm down, the Divine Spirit is unstable…you could destroy this whole area if you don't calm down" Kinoko pointed out, Grim walked up to Kouji and pulled him into a hug, Kouji just pushed him off and punched Grim in the face

"We loved him too Kouji, and I'm sure that Chip wouldn't want us to mope around like this…he would want us to go on and continue our journey…" Leiko said softly placing her hand in his and lacing her fingers with his, Kouji looked at their intertwined hands as Taji grabbed his other hand, Kouji smiled and nodded

"You guys are right…but there's one thing I promised him I would do…Taji, can I talk to you?" Kouji said sternly, taking a deep breath looking Taji directly in the eyes, Taji nodded and they walked off together

"Taji…this is hard for me to say…but…….I love you" Kouji said as he nervously glanced over at Taji, Taji looked at him wildly

"Same here…" Taji giggled, as Kouji pulled her into a passionate kiss that seemed to last a million years to Taji, they stood there kissing as the sun set behind them and the light hit the trees just right, it looked like a forest of gold, Heaven.

* * *

Flying somewhere unknown

Grim: You got a perdy mouth...

Stuart: Um...

Grim: Great Chapter BTW, wow!

Stuart: I try...and can i take the blindfold off now?

Grim: I'm thinkin I take the wheel of this lil Story and we go for a joyride!!

:Flies off into dark stormclouds:

--Elsewhere--

Leiko: YOU WHAT?!

Popcornkernel: yeah...kinda lost Stu...

Leiko Slaps Popcornkernel


	27. Swatting Flies

Leiko: So...I wonder why Grim is so Hung up on his sister

PopcornKernal: Yeah...Seeing how he is...I wonder what their childhood was like...

:IMAGINATION:

Elementary school Grim: I wuv my new tea set! OH! Hi sissy

Marsha Brady: Hey Bro! um...what's with the set?

Lil' Grim: Wanna havva Tea Pawdee?

Marsha Brady: ...NOOO!! smacks everything off table

Lil' Grim: tears

:Back to reality:

Leiko: Marsha Brady?

Popcornkernal: well I DUNNO WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE!! Hangs head in shame

puff of smoke

Grim: Yeah, except for the Brady moment that's about right...that was my favorite tea set...oh here's Stu

Stuart magically appears in a skimpy nurse outfit

Leiko: WHat the-?

Stuart: Don't ask...really...just dont limps away

Grim: he he he

Leiko: Um...lets get on with this story before things get any wierder...

Grim: MWAH HAW HAW

* * *

"Well…as much as I love awkward silences, I think we should go…errands to run, things to do…you know" Grim sighed with and expressionless face that hid the turmoil of emotions beneath

"Come Taji, Let's go" he added before they both left the others in their uncomfortable silence.

"so where do we go from here?" Leiko asked looking around at each of her friends

"We follow him…nothing has changed, we have to stop him from bringing back the Moon That Never Sets" Kouji muttered quietly, everyone agreed and set off to pack their things.

The seven of them said their goodbyes to Haku and Queen Miranda, it was a bitter sweet goodbye because Haku and Leiko still weren't on the best of terms

"Goodbye Haku" Leiko said begrudgingly, Haku didn't acknowledge Leiko's presence and moved on to say his seductive goodbye to Suichi, who blushed and bowed to them both.

As they came closer and closer to Gloriano the temperature started to drop and snow came more and more frequent, the seven of them put on their winter clothes that they had bought in Denningrad

"Ugh…I hate the cold" Yuki complained once again, Leiko just kicked a pile of snow as she walked, she didn't want to lash out at Yuki again

"Yuki…honey, please keep quiet" Meicho skittishly spoke, Yuki stared daggers into his face which became hot from embarrassment.

As they passed through a valley between two icy glacier covered mountains Kinoko pointed out two towers off in the distance to their right

"That's Magician Faust's tower, and the one right next to it is where Mille Seseau stored the 'Moon Mirror' which was one of the seals on the Moon That Never Sets" Kinoko frowned as she noticed the way that everyone was staring at her"

"WHAT? Jealous?" Kinoko said smarmily, everyone just shook their heads and headed on towards Velweb.

The seven of them reached the top of a large frozen hill, from the top they could see over the whole frozen valley but in the distance they could see a coliseum shaped structure that had seven towers extending towards the sky.

"That's it…that's Velweb, the ancient city that Emperor Diaz ruled with the Dragoons from, each of the towers represent the elements of the original Dragoons…" Kinoko once again presented her abundance of useless facts, they all stared at Velweb with a look of determination and they all thought

"_This is where it all ends"._

They entered the coliseum and could see stairs going in every which way lining the outer walls, all of them leading up to the second floor just below the Dragoon's floor, and finally the stairs lead up to each of the 'Elemental Towers'.

"Well…where do you think he is?" Sota questioned as he looked around for any signs of Grim or Taji but his questions were answered by Grim calling to them from the second floor

"Glad to see that you all made it safely" Grim commented, Taji just stood next to him with a smug look on her face

"Well…shall the eight of us begin?" Grim suggested, raising his arms in a wide fashion towards the sky he closed his eyes in focus and started to chant again

"EGO voco sursum vox of Virages resurrect somes of luna ut nunquam sets , Virage Complexo EGO dico super vox of indication Dragoons restituo ops luna in totus palma" after Grim finished chanting the spell for the first time all eight of the Dragoon Spirits started to shine in unison, after the second time the four Virage pieces that Grim and Taji had acquired rose midair and float spinning in a circle gently in the center of the coliseum.

"He's using the Dragoon spirits!" Suichi exclaimed looking down at the orb in his hand that was glowing a bright aquamarine color

"How do we stop him, the spell is already started?!" Kinoko questioned looking down at the bright white light that was her own White-Silver Dragoon Spirit

"Like this!" Kouji exclaimed as he attempted to transform into his Divine Dragoon state but nothing happened

"I can't transform!" Kouji screamed glaring up at Grim who had finished his chanting.

The Virage Heart, Brain, Eye and Spirit finished and in their place a black hole appeared and a beam of dark energy shot into the sky and in a large display of red, black and white energy burst equal to that of the 'Big Bang' the Moon That Never Sets reared it's ugly face once again.

"no…we've lost…" Yuki informed them all, disheartened

"No…we can't give up so easily!" Leiko and Kouji yelled at them all together,

Endiness and her people stared up at the Moon That Never Sets with complete and utter detestation, many of the people in Endiness knew the story of Dart and parties triumph over Melbu Frahma and how they rid Endiness of the Moon the first time, but they didn't understand why it had returned.

"I'm sure that all of Endiness is in a mass panic" Kinoko remarked as she and the other six of them stared up at the large Moon, Grim smiled happily up at the Moon That Never Sets

"NOW…while I've got all your attention!" Grim re-verbalized himself and then quickly moved into the spell to bring back his sister

"One who I have long since lost, we gather here to pay the cost; we use the power of eight dragon's soul, and kin's blood completes the toll, I summon Zenith to manifest whole" Grim cut into his forearm and spilled his blood on the ground before Suichi and company.

Suddenly, the sky turned black and the Moon That Never Sets shone brightly onto the spot as if it were projecting a spotlight onto Grim's spilled blood, the Dragoon Spirits continued to shine brightly lending their power to Grim's spell unwillingly.

"Oh my god….Everyone look!" Leiko screamed pointing at the spotlight,

In the center of the spotlight a feminine figure was starting to appear and become tangent, it was the form of Grim's sister, Aurora.

Aurora appeared by the resurrection had an effect on her physical body, her complexion was very gaunt looking, and she had dark bags under her eyes, and she wore torn clothing that Suichi and company assumed were those that she wore at the time of her death, she had fiery red eyes and long black hair that fell down about mid back and her hands looked as if they were demon claws, and once Aurora spoke her voice sounded sinister but ethereal.

"Thank you baby brother…" Aurora said as her face twisted into what could only be considered a smile, Grim bowed to his older sister

"Now…I sense Dragoon spirits…I believe that I'm going to have to take them" Aurora said as she turned to look at Suichi and the others

"Give them to me, or perish under my power…" Aurora threatened clenching her claw into a fist, her sharp nails digging into her palm, blood started to drip form her clenched hand.

Suichi and the others backed away a little bit as they tried to stay out of Aurora's reach

"Don't be coy…with you Dragoons buzzing about and annoying me, I can't take over Endiness as quick as possible" Aurora smirked, her teeth clenched and her fangs bared

"We won't give them to you…" Suichi said bravely as he unsheathed his sword, Aurora laughed maniacally

"darling, if I have the power to kill Melbu with my bare hands, what makes you think that your flimsy sword will do anything" Aurora curled her lip in annoyance.

"Aurora, what are you doing?" Grim demanded, Aurora glanced at him

"I'm continuing with my plan baby brother…my plan to take over Endiness, I'm going to assume that; because the Dragoons are still alive, Melbu has failed…" Aurora inquired, Grim and the others nodded

"Well then, I will continue alone…seeing as my plan doesn't include you baby brother, I'm going to have to kill you and your little friends to retrieve the Dragoon spirits for myself." she cracked a smile the slate that she called a face.

Grim brandished his staff towards her, Taji cracked her whip against the hard ground; the sound echoed throughout the whole coliseum

"Aurora…" Grim retorted like a child who had just seen his dog killed before him, Aurora reveled in his sadness

"Baby brother…you seem so disappointed in me, well it's alright…big sister is here to aid you, I'll make your death quick"

Grim's demeanor quickly changed

"I'd like to see you try…Rora…" Grim seethed, Aurora's face hardened and her eyes lit up like bonfires, Aurora flicked her wrist and sent Taji flying into the side of the coliseum.

Immediately, they all transformed and brandished their various weapons at Aurora who had taken to laughing like a maniac out for blood, Kouji dove at Aurora swinging his spear like a madman but Aurora was too quick for him; faster then the blind of the eye she was behind Kouji, with the wave of her hand Kouji flew across the stadium and was slammed head first into a large statue of the Ancient Jade Dragoon, Syuveil.

"KOUJI!" Leiko screeched, Kinoko fired an arrow of light that stopped an inch from Aurora's face

"now, now…play…NICE!" Aurora exclaimed as she sent the arrow of light flying through Taji's right arm, which held her whip.

"NO!" Sota bellowed, flying at Aurora sending a fury of fists in her direction; Aurora dodged each of his attacks with a simple slide to the left and right, Aurora poked Sota in the chest and forced him into a brick jutting out of the coliseum wall, Sota was struck in the spine and was instantly paralyzed, coughing up blood.

Kinoko and Taji attempted a double-team attack, attacking with short swords in their hands; Aurora grabbed the sharp end of the swords and flexed her wrists, instantly breaking the swords in two. Aurora pirouetted gracefully, sinking her palms into both their faces, knocking them out cold.

Meicho watched as his newfound friends were being beaten to a pulp, Meicho attempted a powerful earthquake attack against Aurora, but she easily sent the attack flying back at him; Meicho dove for Yuki to protect her and was hit with the brunt of the attack, Yuki stood back up only to be hit in the face with a large energy ball, killing her instantly.

Leiko screamed in agony and launched herself at Aurora

"Oh, thank you dear…that's the last ingredient I needed" Aurora smirked as she grasped Leiko by the throat

"What the…" Leiko started, Aurora magically produced an athame and shoved it through Leiko's stomach

"Blood from the first unborn heir…" Aurora snickered as she captured the blood from Leiko's child in a vial she created, she threw Leiko to the ground as Suichi flew at Aurora in a rage; Suichi slashed, dove, dodged and threw everything he had at Aurora, only to receive a small punch to the chest and then an elbow to the face.

Suichi hit the coliseum wall and slumped to the floor with his Dragoon armor cracked and his sword broken at his feet; Grim watched from above with rage and tears filling his eyes

"I'll let you sulk in this loss baby brother…" Aurora taunted

"…and by the way, call me Rora again and I'll kill you where you stand…ciao…" Aurora snapped her fingers and vanished in a wave of dark energy.

* * *

Grim:...wow

Leiko:...OUCH!! DAMMIT!! WHY?!

Stuart in wheelchair: I'M SUUUCH a JEEEEERRRK sorry guys


	28. Getting Stoned

Wheelchair Stu: HI GUYS!! hope you enjoyed the last chapter

Leiko: I DIDN'T

Yuki: Yeah! Me Neither

Stuart: AAAHH!! ZOMBIE!! HELP!!

grim poofs in with a shotgun

Grim: BWA HAW HAW

BANG

Zombie Yuki: You hit my stomache, moron!

BANG

Zombie Yuki: Not quite...loser

Stuart: OH forget this! I'm you're creator, therefore you no longer exsist

Yuki disappears in a cloud of her own nonexistance

Leiko: YAY! on with the chapter!

* * *

Grim quickly summoned up an Angel's Prayer for Kinoko

"What happened? Where's Aurora?" Kinoko asked as she rubbed her head

"No time…quick heal them, I don't have enough Angel's Prayer…" Grim hurried Kinoko over to Leiko who was fading in and out of consciousness, Kinoko quickly performed an "Heaven's Children" attack that fully healed everyone's wounds

"Thank Soa…" Grim exclaimed as he and Kinoko rushed around to make sure that everyone was alright.

"How's Leiko?" Suichi asked Grim, Grim shrugged and lifted Suichi to his feet, Suichi quickly ran over to Leiko who was hunched over clutching her stomach

"Is everything alright Leiko?" Suichi asked placing his hand softly on the top of her back, Leiko shook her head

"How did she know…when we didn't?" Leiko exclaimed angrily, Suichi looked down out of shame that he couldn't protect Leiko, and his first child

"She is a wingly with immense strength…and great intelligence" Grim said as he helped Kouji back to his feet, Kouji was angry after such a horrible loss "She took us all out with a single shot each…" Kouji exclaimed

"I've never seen someone so powerful" Kouji said as he punched a boulder nearby, which cracked a little.

Suichi pulled Leiko into a hug and they both sobbed into each others arms, everyone fell quiet to mourn the loss of their first child

"I'm going to kill her…" Leiko said through clenched teeth as she dug her nails into Suichi's back

"I'm going to do it with my bare hands…" Leiko continued, Suichi smirked a little and nodded along with her.

Meicho knelt over the body of what was his beautiful wife Yuki, Meicho couldn't cry because he was overrun by anger and hate; he wanted revenge just as much as Leiko did maybe even more

"We should get going…" Taji announced as she limped over to the rest of the Dragoons, with help from Grim; everyone nodded in agreement

"But where is she going to go?" Kouji had also taken to helping Taji walk, her leg was broken

Kinoko knelt down and placed her hands over Taji's leg and called out

"MOONLIGHT!" before a bright white light engulfed Taji's leg and it healed.

"She'll be going after the moon child…any ideas of where to start?" Kinoko replied as she healed Sota's broken nose

"Well…it is definitely sealed in a child" Kouji smiled, Kinoko looked at him as thought he had just become 'stupid-er'

"_if that's possible" _Kinoko thought to herself before correcting him

"Actually…it could be in anyone, the Spirit of the moon child will have fallen to Endiness when the Moon That Never Sets was resurrected" Kinoko smiled triumphantly, Grim shook his head

"No…the spell was to bring back the Moon That Never Sets…with that, the Moon Child hasn't been born yet, look at the sky…" Grim pointed at the Moon

"It isn't red…so the Moon Child, hasn't been born yet" Grim smirked at Kinoko, who returned it with a sarcastic look

"I knew that…".

Meanwhile in the commercial town of Lohan, the little red headed boy had somehow knocked his mother unconscious when she went to hit him

"Mother?" the little boy shook his mother who did not wake

"Where did that light come from?" the boy asked himself with tears in his eyes, he attempted to wake his mother again

"Mother…MOTHER…wake up…please wake up…" the boy called out, but to no avail

"Oh, dear sweet child…it seems that you have killed your mother…the town will surely stone you to death" Aurora said sweetly as she stepped out of the shadows, the boy flinched at the mere sight of Aurora's face and backed up into a corner

"But it wasn't me…it was some light that came out of me…I didn't mean to do it…it's not my fault" the boy started to cry into his oversized tunic around his shoulders, Aurora rolled her eyes angrily but quickly regained composure

"I will make you a deal, if you accompany me and become my servant…I will protect you from these villagers and take you to far off places" Aurora's words enticed the little boy and with one small glance back at his mother, he finally agreed.

"Well then…we must get you some new clothes, these rags will not do for one of my servants" Aurora's evil smile peeked out from behind the fake one she wore for a second but quickly faded into the background

"Now boy…what is your name?" Aurora demanded, the boy quickly stood at attention in fear that now she would beat him, the little red headed boy quickly answered

"Keitaro…" Aurora smiled and lead him off to the market to buy him new clothes, leaving his dead mother lying in the boys house; as they walked away the boy gave one final glance back at the place that had once been his home.

"Grim, has the Divine Tree been resurrected too?" Sota asked as they headed on their way back towards Denningrad which was still ten kilometers away

"I should think so, why?" Grim replied, Sota smiled at his cunning

"Well…what if we just went to the Divine Tree and waited for her there?" Sota exclaimed happily, Kinoko turned to look at him celebrating

"Good plan Genius…so where's the Divine Tree then?" Kinoko asked waiting for an answer, Sota immediately stopped jumping up and down and looked at his feet

"I hoped that you all would know" Sota retorted quietly, Kinoko shook her head in disbelief and Grim merely shrugged.

After a few seconds of walking, Suichi turned on them

"WAIT…we do know where the Divine Tree is!" Suichi put a hand on Grim's shoulder

"Father told me that the Dark Dragoon and Red-Eyed Dragoon spirits were lost at the Divine Tree when they destroyed it the first time, you had to have found them there!" Suichi exclaimed but Grim shook his head

"No…I bought my Dragoon Spirit off a vendor in the Celebration of No Moon That Never Sets in Denningrad last year…" Grim frowned with Suichi

"Well what if we find him, the festival is still going on" Leiko pointed out, looking at them all as if they had been dumbstruck, Leiko slapped her forehead; her head hurt from all the stupid people surrounding her.

They arrived in Denningrad as the Celebration was peeking, people were slowly getting burned out on the celebrating and looked as if they hadn't slept in almost four days, Leiko and the others followed Grim as he led them down a long street lined with vendors and all their goods, until finally they came across a jewelry vendor and Meicho looked at all the jewelry and was reminded of Yuki and how much she loved precious stuff like this

"This is called a Star Pendant, the stone in the center is one that fell from the sky many eons ago…" the Vendor said as he held up a necklace that had a large stone that looked like the ones that Kouji and Suichi carried and smaller replicas as beads surrounding the twine that held the necklace together

"this is very special and I will take nothing less that 10,000 Gold for it!" the vendor squealed with excitement as if he had just given them the best deal in his entire lifespan, Sota looked at him like the crazy old man that he was

"I wouldn't pay a dime over 100 Gold for this fake piece of junk…" Sota exclaimed looking at the Star Pendant closely, the vendor looked at him as if he had been insulted

"FAKE?! I'll have you know that this fell out of the sky onto my doorstep just yesterday" the vendor defended

"You mean you THINK it fell out of the sky…did you actually see it?" Sota asked him slyly, the vendor shook his head and gave the necklace to Sota for 100 gold, Sota gladly paid him and stuffed the necklace in his bag

"Sir, a year ago I bought this from you" Grim said holding up the palm sized dark purple ball that was the Dark Dragoon Spirit, the man smiled with excitement

"Yes…I remember finding that when I was lost in the center of the Death Frontier…I found it on a small island in the center of a small lake" the vendor's smile immediately turned upside down

"NO REFUNDS!" he exclaimed, Grim smiled and shook his head

"No, we just wanted to know where you found it…" Grim retorted before walking away with the rest of them

"Ha-ha…what a crazy little man…" Sota said as he pulled out the necklace and tossed into Leiko's hands

"I only paid 100 Gold for something so precious…and so real.." Sota laughed as he put the thin necklace around Leiko's neck, Leiko smiled down at it

"So that you'll always know that you shine in the hearts of others" Sota whispered in her ear as he pointed at Suichi who was looking around another vendor's cart

"You know…he's hurting too…" Sota continued, Leiko nodded sadly; she hadn't spoken since they arrived in Denningrad, she was still distraught over her unborn child's harsh death.

Later that night, Leiko snuck into Suichi's room inside the Crystal Palace

"Suichi…are you still awake?" Leiko asked as she sat at the end of his bed, Suichi sat up

"I got worried when you didn't come to bed with me…so I came looking for you.." Leiko said sadly

"I thought that you wouldn't want to see me after what happened…" Suichi replied looking down and tracing the patterns of the quilt that covered his half naked body

"You know…it was both our child Suichi…it's too bad we didn't know" Leiko looked at Suichi

"You didn't know either?" Suichi asked, Leiko shook her head and placed a hand on her stomach

"I do want a child Suichi…but I don't know if I'm ready…parenthood is such a hard road and after losing the first, I don't know if I can handle if I lose another" Leiko frowned, Suichi lifted her face to his so that he could look in those beautiful eyes of hers

"You wouldn't be alone Leiko, I'd be there every step of the way and we'll deal with it all…together" Suichi smiled, Leiko returned it with a smile of her own and she kissed him.

"Keep up Keitaro…It's a long walk to the Death Frontier" Aurora said as she walked with the little boy in tow

"Aurora, it's been almost two days since we left Lohan, aren't we in Tiberoa yet?" Keitaro asked, Aurora rounded on him and picked him up by the scruff and got in really close to his face

"you will address me as Mistress" Aurora said savagely into his face and threw him to the ground where he coward for a split-second, Aurora slapped him across his face and Keitaro started to glow an intimidating light

"Oh stop…I don't want to hurt you…your powers are too immature to hurt someone as powerful as me" Aurora snapped her fingers and Keitaro immediately fell to his knees and the light had vanished, an evil smile crept across her face

"am I clear?" Aurora asked, Keitaro quickly stood up at attention

"Yes, Mistress" Keitaro spoke clearly and he returned to following Aurora quietly, so that he wouldn't get hurt again.

Suichi and Leiko woke up the next morning much happier, Leiko looked into the face of her lover and smiled as he kissed her passionately

"Leiko…" Suichi said as Leiko lay on his chest with him, they were both staring up at the ceiling

"Yea?" Leiko replied looking up into his eyes

"Marry me?" Suichi smiled, Leiko's jaw dropped onto his chest as she waited for him to shout "NOT!", but it never came

"Are you serious?" Leiko asked

"_maybe he's joking" _She thought, but Suichi stared at her with sparkles in his eyes and she knew that he was serious

Leiko started crying when he pulled out a thin ring lined with saphires and then topped with a bigger amethyst

"it's to symbolize you and me and our connection in love, and as Dragoons" Suichi smiled as he pulled a bawling Leiko closer

"So…what do you say?" Suichi asked holding the ring out, Leiko nodded and exclaimed

"YES!".

* * *

Grim: Well that was good...LOL R&R for Stu or I will send evil magic penguins to you rooms! Don't think I won't!


	29. Symbology

Grim: HEY GUYZZZZ!

PK: OHHH YEAHHHH -BUSTS THROUGH WALL-

Grim: AAAHH! MY WALLLLL -Dies them comes back in a puff of smoke-

PK: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY DRAMAAA!!

Grim: This is better with the two of us, right Will Smith?

PK: Right, PINKY! We shall do what we always try to do...

Grim and PK: TRY AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!

Grim: Gnarf! ROFLROFLROFLROFLROFLROFL WAFFLE...PK needs to learn the dance for Thriller...

Zombie Yuki: I'ts not that hard...

PK: OH SHI- :SCREAMS:

* * *

Leiko woke the next morning and stared at the ring on her hand, it was beautiful and quite large

_"how long had he been planning to ask me to marry him?"_ Leiko thought silently to herself as Suichi rolled over lightly and put his arm around her in his sleep, Leiko smiled to herself and went back to sleep for a few hours.

"HEY, wake up you two!" Kinoko was pounding on the door to Suichi's room, Suichi got up in his under shorts and jarred the door so that she couldn't see him undressed

"Yes Kinoko?" Suichi asked sleepily

"Get up lazy heads! It's almost midday…what were you two doing last night? Aurora is probably already at the Divine Tree and we don't even know where it is…we still have to return to Indels Castle to ask your father" Kinoko said as if she were checking things off her to-do list, Suichi nodded and yawned

"We'll be out soon" Suichi smiled as he closed the door on Kinoko before she could say anything else.

Leiko and Suichi jumped into their clothes and grabbed their things, they met up with everyone else in the entrance hall of the Crystal Palace

"Where's Meicho?" Leiko asked, everyone looked around frantically

"He was just here a second ago…he's still taking Yuki's death a little hard, I mean…she was his wife…" Sota said rolling his eyes, Kouji pulled Sota close by the neck of his tunic

"You may not have liked her, but you WILL respect the memory of the dead…" Kouji whispered angrily, Sota pushed him off

"Alright, Alright…down fido…" Sota said sarcastically as he ran his hands through his hair nervously, Kouji hadn't been acting the same since Chip died.

Meanwhile, Meicho was looking down on Denningrad from a balcony high up in the Crystal Palace

"_I couldn't protect her…the one person I cared about the most, even with the power of a Dragoon I couldn't protect her…" _Meicho looked down at the Gold Dragoon Spirit glittering in the light of the sun above, Meicho climbed over the side of the balcony and look down

"_I want to join her…" _Meicho thought as he closed his eyes and jumped off the balcony and plunged towards the hard ground.

Suddenly Meicho was floating in a odd dimension, golden light was shimmering from all directions and falling from nowhere above Meicho's head

"Do you really think that suicide is the right choice?" a voice boomed from all around him

"Who's there?! Where am I?" Meicho demanded from the voice as he reached for his weapons, but they weren't there

"HAHAHA, you are safe Master…" boomed the voice again, suddenly before Meicho a large golden dragon appeared, it's scales were covered in glittering plated gold and in the center of it's chest was what looked like the Golden Dragoon Spirit, Meicho looked down at his clenched fist and then to the Dragon's chest

"But…I have the Dragoon Spirit…you must be" Meicho replied light-headedly, the dragon nodded and stared at Meicho with eyes as golden-brown as the Earth that Meicho normally walked on

"I am the Golden Dragon, Gaiyeru…the one who chose you to be my master…" Gaiyeru, the Golden Dragon, replied; Meicho stared at the Dragon in awe

"But…you're dead…how can you be here now?" Meicho asked, Gaiyeru shook his head

"I have summoned you inside the Dragoon Spirit to speak with you about this suicide, you use my power to become the Golden Dragoon and my spirit lives on in this orb…long ago I gave my life to help humans like yourself" Gaiyeru smiled, showing his large and very sharp teeth

"Well, you can't change my mind…I want to be with Yuki…so I am going to die, I'm not afraid of death" Meicho said courageously

"But as a Dragon Master, you have to look past your own silly wants and needs…do you think that your beloved would want you to hurt yourself, or become a hero with your friends?" Gaiyeru raised a scaly eyebrow while Meicho thought about this

"I guess your right…" Meicho said sadly

"Do you know why I chose you, Meicho?" Gaiyeru asked loudly, Meicho shook his head in response

"Because of your courage, you are courageous and unafraid of anything…even your own death and you are as docile and strong as the Earth, all the qualities of a Golden Dragoon" Gaiyeru smiled again as he pulled Meicho up onto his scaled shoulder using his tail

"Your right Gaiyeru…but we don't have the power to stop Aurora…she's too strong, unless the Dragon Buster still exists" Meicho said hopefully

"Ney…it was destroyed with Rose and Zieg when they fought Melbu Frahma…I was there, why don't you try using something that Aurora doesn't have" Gaiyeru suggested, Meicho scoffed

"Like what?" Meicho asked sarcastically, Gaiyeru laughed

"It may sound sappy, but use your heart…" Gaiyeru nodded, Meicho smiled.

Meicho could feel the wind flying through his hair as he plummeted towards the ground, in a explosion of golden light Meicho transformed into the Golden Dragoon and flew back up to the balcony and changed back, Meicho stared down at the Gold sphere in his hand

"You're right Gaiyeru…I'll do everything in my power to stop Aurora, that is my purpose…to avenge Yuki and protect Endiness

"Meicho…there you are, let's go…everyone's waiting" Sota said annoyed.

Meicho took one last glance down at his Dragoon Spirit, smiled and whispered "Thank-You Gaiyeru", the Dragoon Spirit glowed a golden light and something odd happened, the dragon's eye that normally held it's place in the center of the orb had been joined by a odd symbol that Meicho recognized as the symbol for "Earth", the resolution in Meicho's heart had given way to "The Topaz Dragoon of Gaia".

"Leiko…WHAT'S ON YOUR FINGER?!" Kinoko announced as she grabbed Leiko's hand and glared at the huge wedding band

"I…uh…forgot to take it off" Leiko said sadly, Suichi smiled and looked at each of his friends

"Leiko, there's no point in hiding it, these are all our friends…" Suichi put his arm around Leiko's shoulders

"I asked Leiko to marry me…" Suichi announced, everyone started to cheer and yell

"FINALLY!".

After the ruckus in the Crystal Palace courtyard the eight of them transformed into Dragoon form

"Meicho…what's wrong with your armor?" Kinoko and Sota asked looking at Meicho's armor, Meicho was wearing full Dragoon armor that was fitted to his body which looked as if it had been polished and unused for years, the Dragon wings attached to his back were larger and his armor was a bright golden yellow, the Dragoon spirit in the center of his chest had the normal Dragon eye in it's center, on the right side of Meicho's chest plate the symbol for "Earth" stood out clear as day

"What did you do?" everyone asked, Meicho smiled

"I spoke to my Dragon…" Meicho tried but no one understood him

"You will all understand when it happens to you…" Meicho smiled as they all took off for Bale in Serdio.

The eight of them arrived in Bale and immediately headed for Indels Castle, they were greeted once again by Queen Emille and King Albert

"Hello Father, Mother…we have important news, Grim has resurrected his sister and the Moon That Never Sets…" Suichi stated, his father nodded for him to continue

"but Grim's Sister, Aurora, is evil and wants to use the power of the Moon Child to take over Endiness…Grim and Taji have joined us in our fight against her and we have returned to ask you to reveal the whereabouts of the Divine Tree, because Aurora will be heading there" Albert sighed before he spoke

"I had feared that you would have to head there…the Divine Tree is hidden in the center of the Death Frontier, but it was destroyed by Rose and Zieg years ago…" Albert shook his head as he looked down at his son

"I know this sounds crazy Father…but Grim resurrected the Divine Tree when he brought back the Moon That Never Sets too!" Suichi exclaimed, Emille stood upright

"Suichi…watch your tone!" Emille shouted, Suichi stared daggers into his mother, Albert patted Emille on the hand

"It's quite alright Emille, he is Dragoon now…and the weight of the world is on all their shoulders…" Albert continued

"rest here as long as you all need and good luck, defeat Aurora and become the heroes we know you all are…" Albert smiled lovingly down at Suichi and then glanced at Leiko

"Anything else Suichi?" Albert asked slyly, Suichi's frown immediately broke into a large smile

"Yes…Father, Mother…Leiko and I are to be married" Suichi announced proudly

"Finally…" Albert sighed as he sat back down next to Emille, Emille shouted with happiness

"Finally, my son will be married!" Emille exclaimed, Suichi was confused

"But I thought that you wouldn't approve Mother, Leiko is not royalty…" Suichi stated, Emille brushed off his comment

"Dear…I just want you to get married and have grandchildren for your father and I!" Emille screamed as she ran down and hugged Leiko close to her bosom, Suichi and Leiko locked eyes at the word "Grandchildren"

_"We probably shouldn't tell them…"_ Suichi thought to himself

_"Mother would only fret…"_ Suichi smiled at the fact that his mother was smothering Leiko to death with her chest.

Suichi and Albert sat alone in Albert's chambers talking

"you're hiding something from me, Suichi" Albert stated without looking up from his paperwork, Suichi hung his head in shame

"I would rather not talk about it Father…" Suichi said sadly as he looked up at Albert who was giving him a odd look

"Alright, Alright…Father…Leiko was pregnant with my child…" Suichi started to tear up

"what do you mean by 'was'?" Albert asked as he pushed his paperwork aside

"Aurora…stole our child from us…" a tear fell down Suichi's cheek, Albert pulled Suichi into a hug and started to rub his son's back

"It's alright son…I understand…don't worry, everything will be alright…we just won't tell your mother…" Albert smiled at him and winked, Suichi smiled back and headed towards his room, and Leiko.

In the middle of the hallway Suichi vanished into another dimension

"Where am I?" Suichi called out, below him was a raging ocean and streams of bubbles were flowing up from the water into the blue sky above him

"Hello Suichi…" said a feminine voice that echoed through the dimension

"Hello?" Suichi answered as a large blue serpentine Dragon appeared and stared at Suichi with teal ocean blue eyes, the scales of the dragon were shimmering and reflecting the light so that it looked as if it had rainbows stretching across it's body length

"Wow…I've never met a Dragon before…" Suichi smiled as he looked up at the Blue-Sea Dragon

"Nice to meet you too, Suichi…" replied the Dragon

"How do you know my name?" Suichi asked as he looked around himself

"Because I chose you…to be my Master" smiled the Dragon, Suichi raised an eyebrow and looked the Dragon over quickly

"Your Master? Wait…am I in my Dragoon spirit?" Suichi asked waving his hand at all the water and bubbles about

"Yes…I am Apalala, The Blue-Sea Dragon" Apalala smiled and puffed out what looked to be her chest

"Wow…I couldn't have imagined that you would be so beautiful" Suichi said looking at her long serpentine body, Apalala giggled

"You flatter me, Suichi…but there's no need to be so humble, I thought we are friends, I just wanted to speak with you" Apalala smiled again and lowered her large head down to Suichi's level.

"What about?" Suichi asked

"About Aurora…What is your plan to defeat her?" Apalala asked fluttering her eyes, Suichi smiled at this

"I want to take revenge for my unborn child" Suichi said fiercely, Apalala smiled again

"is that all?" Apalala asked as she looked at herself vainly in the water

"Well…of course, she needs to be stopped" Suichi exclaimed

"Understandable…but are you sure that your doing it for the right reasons?" Apalala asked slyly

"what do you mean? she took my child from me, she is threatening all that I hold dear…what other reasons could I possibly need?" Suichi asked, Apalala smiled

"What about those that you don't hold dear…as a Dragoon you have to think about even strangers…" Apalala smirked at Suichi's confused facial expression

"So your telling me that I should forget about revenge…and fight only for Myself and Endiness?" Suichi asked confused

"No…I think that you should fight for it all…Fight for yourself, for your unborn child, for Endiness, and for Leiko…just don't fight for revenge alone, because you'll find that revenge, is not so sweet…" Apalala nodded

"Your right…Apalala…" Suichi smiled as he appeared back in the hallway

"Whoa…what a rush…" Suichi said gripping the wall for support, and smiling down at the Dragoon spirit as it shone a bright blue color and the symbol for 'Water' joined the Dragon's eye, the resolution in Suichi's heart gave way to "The Sapphire Dragoon of Tides".

* * *

Grim: RAAAAWWWRRR I SUMMON THEEEEEE!

-Suichi poofs in-

Suichi- What the he-

-Grim rips off Suichi's Shirt-

PK: -FLAILS ARMS- HAWWWW!! ADSLFKJASFEA -TOUCHES- SUICHI I LOVE YOU!! KYAAAA!!

Grim: -Drools- I WANT SOME!! -touches-

Stuart: uhm hi gu- Oohhh... -Drools-

Suichi: How did i-

PK: I AM YOUR TEMPLE. WORSHIP ME NOW.

Stuart: This is what I get for letting my friends write my Author's notes...


	30. Queerly

Grim: It's four' O clock folks!! you know what that means...it's TIME FOR THE CORNY COLLIN'S SHOW!!

PK: OMFGROFLROFLROFLROFL I LOVE HAIRSPRAY!!

Grim: I know Right?!

PK: LOLOLOL OH GOD I WATCH IT LIKE...ALWAYS. RAWRALRKEAJDLF. RUN AND TELL THAAATADTA

Stuart: SHUT UP!! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!!

:Grim and PK stand in the corner crying:

Stuart: sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I just got the game Spore! OMG yay, I've been hooked, lol

Grim: OH! I wanna pl-

:CATTLE PROD:...:Grim falls:

Stuart with cattle prod: Anything else?

PK: ...I love you!

Charred Grim: ON WITH THE :COUGH: story...

"ma'am…can I ask where we're going?" Keitaro panted as they climbed over the hundredth sand dune

"We are going to the Divine Tree, have you ever heard of that?" Aurora asked him slyly, the small boy nodded as a gust of wind caught his red hair and blew it about his face

"It's the tree that all life fell from, the 106th species was us, Humans…the 107th species are the Winglies and the 108th species was the God of Destruction, that was sent to destroy the world…but Ma'am, why are we going there?" Keitaro asked, Aurora smirked as she looked about

"You have been paying attention to your studies back in Lohan child…" Aurora patted Keitaro on the head, ignoring his question completely.

"Well Suichi, when are you and Leiko planning on burying the hatchet for good?" Kinoko asked Suichi as the two of them waited for the rest of the Dragoons to wake up and join them

"Well…Leiko and I talked about it and we both decided that we would wait until out campaign was over…we have to stop Aurora, that is priority number one" Kinoko smiled at him and nodded.

It wasn't long before Leiko, Sota, Kouji, Meicho, Grim and Taji joined them in the foyer

"Well is everyone ready? It's going to be a long flight there…" Suichi said looking them all over

"We're flying there?" Kouji asked lifting his nap sack up onto his shoulder, Suichi nodded and they all retreated into the courtyard where Suichi's and Yuki's parents were waiting to see them off

"Good luck Dragoons…" Albert announced to them all, Yuk's mother hugged Meicho close and whispered words of encouragement into his ear

"Suichi…Leiko, be careful…you two still have a wedding to look forward to" Emille smiled as she held her son's hands and kissed him on the cheek

"Thank you Mother, Father…we will be back and we will return victorious" Suichi announced as he transformed.

Suichi was engulfed by a wave of water and when the water vanished Suichi stood in full armor that shone brightly like Sapphires in the sunlight, on his chest was the symbol for water and the Dragoon spirit shimmered in the center of his chest

"Wow…Suichi you changed too?" Leiko noticed his armor was different and swooned over the tight fitted armor,

The rest of the Dragoons followed suit and transformed into their Dragoon forms as well.

The eight of them took off into the sky the sound of the wind rushing in their ears, with eight pairs of Dragon wings beating against the air as they defied gravity and flew across the skies

"Suichi…do you think we're ready?" Leiko said but as she looked around she noticed that she wasn't flying through the sky

"The real question, my child…is do you think YOUR ready…" said a voice lightly, the voice echoed across the dark clouds that swirled over Leiko's head, the clouds were a light lavender color and in the distance Leiko could see flashed of purple lighting hitting the already dark purple mountains beneath them.

"Who was that?" Leiko thought out loudly as a large Dragon appeared before her eyes, this Dragon had scales the color of the mountains that Leiko had seen in the distance

"My name is Meteralla, I am the Violet Dragon and I brought you here to see if you are worthy of me…" Meteralla announced as he stuck his large horned head into the sky, Leiko looked at him as if he were crazy

"Well…nice to see that your still deciding whether or not I should be the Violet Dragoon…" Leiko said savagely, Meterella's laugh boomed through the Spirit

"That is why I chose you Leiko, your funny, hard headed and you have a heart the size of the Moon itself" Leiko blushed as Meteralla motioned for her to sit on the boulder that was behind her

"Well, have you thought of your answer?" Meteralla asked her as he sat his giant purple behind on a large hill

"I honestly don't know…there's a huge chance that the eight of us can lose our lives in this fight…and some of us probably will, I'm just afraid of losing my friends" Leiko looked down and started playing with a hole that she had found in her pants

"That is the hard part…to watch your friends risk their lives right in front of you, but it is their wish to fight Leiko…there is nothing that you can do" Meteralla said sternly, Leiko nodded

"But how do I know if I'm ready to watch my friends get hurt?" Leiko asked looking up into the intense and vibrantly violet eyes of Meteralla

"Well…are you?" Meteralla asked raising a scaly eyebrow, Leiko thought about it for a long time, then stood staring up at Meteralla

"Yes…I am…" Leiko exclaimed as she wiped a tear from her eye,

Suddenly Leiko was back in the sky flying through the clouds

"LEIKO!" Suichi screamed for the fourth time

"What?" Leiko finally replied, Suichi was looking at Leiko with a worried look

"You were like in a trance, and then your Dragoon armor changed in a show of lightning, what's going on?" Suichi asked

"I met Meteralla, my Violet Dragon…" Leiko smiled as she looked down at her armor that was fitted to her tiny body and shone like beautiful Amethysts, the resolution in Leiko's heart had given way to "The Amethyst Dragoon of Volt".

The eight of them landed in Fletz, the kingdom in Tiberoa so that they could rest,

The eight of them arrived at the Twin Tower Castle in Fletz and they were greeted by Suichi's aunt Sera, Queen of Tiberoa

"Hello Suichi! I haven't seen you since you were a small boy, how is my sister Emille?" Sera asked him as she pulled Suichi into a hug, she wore a long yellow dress and her blonde hair was still kept in pigtails like it always had since Emille and Sera were little girls.

"Aunt Sera, I would like to introduce you to the new eight Dragoons; Kouji, Taji, Grim, Kinoko, Sota, Meicho and my fiancé, Leiko." Suichi pointed out each of them as he said their names, Sera squealed with happiness when her eyes came upon Leiko

"I knew it when you visited with him, I could see it in the stars that the two of you were meant to be!" Sera exclaimed as she pulled Leiko into a tight hug, Leiko and the others laughed at Sera's excitement

"the eight of you have free reign over the castle, you may go anywhere you like and stay as long as you like" Sera smiled as she lead them all into the throne room which had a great view of the ocean from the balcony on the right hand side of the throne room

"I'm sorry Aunt Sera, but we cannot stay long…we have to go after Aurora, Grim's sister who is trying to use the moon child's power to take over the world again…" Suichi was stopped by Sera who held up her hand

"Sweetheart, I foresaw this all in the stars…but they would not reveal to me who the Dragoons would be…so I felt it would be best to let fate run it's course, and here you all are and you have all grown so much." Sera smiled as she looked at all their smiling faces.

Kinoko sat in her room looking down at a fresh page of the diary that she had been keeping since she was a little girl, she had no idea what to write, Kinoko ran her fingers through her hair impatiently as she tried to think of how to write her feelings

"How do you feel?" echoed a voice in her head, Kinoko suddenly fell onto soft grass, with white light surrounding her and a long snake like white dragon looking down at her with piercing robin's egg blue eyes, the dragon had silver leather wings lining her back, four in total.

"Wow…you're Lillia, the White-Silver Dragon…" Kinoko said knowledgably, Lillia giggled

"you are so knowledgeable Kinoko" Lillia smiled looking down at her as she lay down like a cat readying for a nap

"So just like the others you wanted to speak to me, am I right?" Kinoko asked placing her hands on her hips, Lillia nodded

"Yes…I want to know what it is that your fighting for?" Lillia asked, Kinoko thought about this for a second

"I'm fighting for me…I'm not a martyr, I'm not a hero…I'm on my own side and that's all you need to know" Kinoko said crossing her arms, Lillia scoffed

"That's a load of dung…tell me what your really fighting for…" Lillia said, Kinoko frowned

"Fine…I don't want them all to know this but I actually do care about them all, I've traveled alone for all these years and now that I have friends I don't want to lose them, Leiko and the others have been the closest things I've had to family since my family was killed by raiders…" Kinoko said sadly, Lillia smiled

"Well…now it's time to start the healing process, what is knowledge when you don't have anyone to share it with…" Lillia said, Kinoko smiled up at the beautiful silver Dragon, Kinoko reappeared in her room and looked down at her diary and started to write all her 'true' feelings in it, it was time for her to be true to her friends and to herself, the resolution in Kinoko's heart gave way to "The Crystal Dragoon of Heaven".

Sota and Kouji stayed up late sparing in the armory of the Twin Tower Castle, Kouji jabbed with his spear and Sota blocked with his forearm sending Kouji's spear up into the air and Sota retaliated with a roundhouse kick, that Kouji blocked with the center of his spear

"Kouji…I get the feeling that we're fighting for a lost cause…" Sota said sadly, Kouji put his hand on Sota's shoulder

"Don't feel that way…We'll figure out a way to defeat Aurora…" Kouji smiled as they both went back to sparing.

Sota ended up laying on the hard rocky ground of what looked like a actively volcanic area, lava was spewing from the top of the nearest volcano, from the top of another volcano a large red dragon was perched on the top of the volcano, it had two large leathery wings that were twice it's size, it's long scaly tail was flailing in the heat, it was baring it's sharp teeth at Sota and glaring at him with it's fiery red eyes.

"Wow…I've wondered what my Dragon would look like…" Sota said excitedly as he looked up at the Dragon which was now flying down and landing right in front of Sota

"My name is Syuvaine, I am the Red-Eyed Dragon" The dragon spoke with a deep throaty groan that seemed to be coming from somewhere other then his mouth

"Wow…Syuvaine…you are SO COOL!" Sota exclaimed as he jumped up and down daintily, Syuvaine looked at Sota as if he had gone daft.

"To business Sota…" Syuvaine spoke as if he were a military captain, Sota immediately sprung to attention

"Yes sir" he replied femininely, Syuvaine shook his large spiked head.

"Sota, I want to know what your fighting for" Syuvain said sternly puffing out his chest trying to show off his 'authority' as the leader of the Dragons

"I'm fighting for my sister and my friends…the ones I care about and the world that I live in…" Sota smiled up at Syuvain who smiled back

"that is why I chose you, because you know exactly what you want in life and you now your true direction, I'm glad to see that you know exactly what your fighting for" Syuvain smiled and Sota woke up on the floor of the armory with Kouji leaning over him

"Sota are you alright?" Kouji asked as he pulled Sota back to his feet

"Yea, but my head hurts" Sota complained as he rubbed the side of his head

"I accidentally knocked you out…" Kouji said sadly as he went on to apologize for hurting him but Sota was preoccupied with thinking about Syuvain, and how much he believed in him

"I won't let you down Syuvain" Sota thought to himself, the Red-Eyed Dragoon Spirit shone brightly for a second, the resolution in Sota's heart gave way to "The Ruby Dragoon of Flame".

* * *

Grim: R&R FOR STU!!OUCH!!

PK: :CRYING: PLEASE DO IT OR I'LL BE ZAP- :ZAPPED:

Stuart: MWAH HAW HAW!! :ZAPS Grim:


	31. Moon & Stars

AN: Alright guys...here's the real ending haha...the good ending so that everyone can have their closure hahaha...hope you enjoy it! :-D

* * *

Taji and Grim stood on the balcony overlooking the ocean

"We've come a long way Taji…" Grim said looking down at the waves crashing on top of the rocks below them, Taji nodded with a smile

"Are you thinking about your sister?" Taji asked looking at Grim a little worried

"I'm just thinking that I wasted all my time on a sister who was never really that nice to me…all because I wanted my family back…when, I've had my family with me the whole time" Grim looked at Taji and smiled, Taji snickered at this

"Finally you come around" Taji smiled leaning against the balcony, suddenly Taji found herself in the middle of a swirl of green wind, leaves and rose peddles were swirling around her arms and legs

"Taji…" called a mystical voice, Taji looked around looking for the source of the sound but there was no one around

"Where am I?" Taji asked looking at all the leaves floating around and the light breeze that she felt against her face, suddenly a large bug typed Dragon appeared before her, it's long legs looked like those of a grasshopper and it's mouth was covered by two large pinchers and it had green feelers on it's head the same color as it's entire body.

"Wow…are you the Jade Dragon?" Taji asked looking up at what she thought was a gigantic bug

"Yes, I am Marduk the Jade Dragon" replied the Dragon

"wow…I didn't expect my Dragon to be a large grasshopper…" Taji said as she looked him over with disgust, Marduk looked at her annoyed

"I'm happy that I didn't only choose you because of your shallow demeanor" Marduk shot back, Taji looked as if she had been hit by a train

"I am not shallow!" Taji called back, Marduk just rolled his eyes

"Alright alright, I didn't bring you here so that we could argue…I brought you here because I want to know what you're fighting for…" Marduk asked, Taji looked at him oddly

"I'm fighting for myself and Grim, because he an I are family…and I think that I can get him to come out of his shell more and admit that he considers Suichi, Leiko, Sota, Kinoko, Meicho and I his friends…and maybe my family…" Taji smiled, Marduk looked down at her and smiled

"Maybe your not as shallow a pool as I thought" Marduk smirked, Taji called back

"I AM NOT SHALLOW!" Taji exclaimed, Grim looked at her

"Uhm…ok, talking to yourself much?" Grim said sarcastically, Taji looked around expecting to see Marduk floating before her like he had been, but it seemed like it had been a dream

"Never mind…" Taji said crossing her arms and leaning against the railing again, Grim shrugged and headed for his room

"I'm tired, I'm going to turn in…" Taji nodded and looked down at her Dragoon spirit hanging from her necklace around her neck, the Dragoon spirit shone for a second, the resolution in Taji's heart gave way to "The Emerald Dragoon of Air".

"WHERE IS THE DAMNED TREE!" Aurora screamed as she shot a orb of pure energy into a large sandworm that had decided to try and make Keitaro and Aurora it's dinner

"DAMN IT…I Don't have time for this!" Aurora screamed out of anger as the sand worm was engulfed by Aurora's energy and the creature melted

"Ma'am…why is it so important to find the Divine Tree?" Keitaro asked, Aurora rounded on Keitaro and lifted him by the shoulder as she dug her sharp claws into his shoulder, drawing blood; Keitaro called out in pain

"Don't you ever question me again, do you hear me? Or I will kill you!" Aurora screamed out of frustration as she threw Keitaro face first into the sand and he coward away from her covering his wound and crying, Aurora pretended not to notice him.

Grim undressed and lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling, there was no way that he was going to be able to go to sleep

"Tommorrow we will have to kill Aurora…after I wasted all my time and energy, only to have to kill her again…" Grim said angrily as he sat up and punched his pillow, Grim lay down and looked up at the ceiling, but it wasn't there anymore Grim was laying on an invisible flooring looking up at the darkness swirling around above him, suddenly a large Dragon head came out of the darkness and looked down upon Grim with it's black scaly face, it's entire body was engulfed in darkness and it's tail was long and slender with a scythe on the tip of it's tail, it had two sets of large black leathery wings it's legs were thin and sharp-like and it looked down on him with blood red eyes.

"Hello Dumia…we haven't spoken in a while" Grim said with closed eyes, Dumia smiled down upon him

"Yes, we haven't" Dumia spoke with an English accent that was high -pitched and sweet sounding

"Is something wrong Grim?" Dumia asked him, Grim looked up at her annoyed

"Why do you ask, you can see right into my heart…" Grim said closing his eyes again, Dumia nodded

"I forget how much knowledge of the Dragoon spirits you have Grim…" Dumia smiled as she lay on her large back looking up at the darkness above them

"Dumia…am I fighting for the right reasons? Aurora is my sister, do you think that I should be protecting her, instead of helping Suichi and the others to destroy her?" Grim said without opening his eyes, Dumia looked up at the black sky with her long neck outstretched to look at Grim too.

"Well, something I haven't told you is that the Darkness Dragoon is never the one with the most darkness in their heart, just the ones who still have light in their hears, to find their ways back…I think that you are on the right side Grim, but whatever path you choose, my powers will be here for you to borrow" Dumia smiled down on him and Grim smiled back

"We've been friends for a long time Dumia…you're a very smart girl" Grim said as he rolled over and fell asleep

"you flatter me Grim" Dumia smiled as she pulled Grim's blankets up over his shoulders, the resolution in Grim's heart gave way to "The Onyx Dragoon of Shadows".

The next morning the eight of them met in the entrance hall

"Is everyone ready?" Suichi asked, everyone nodded in agreement as they walked into the outskirts of the city of Fletz, the eight of the transformed into Dragoon form and continued on their way towards the center of the Death Frontier.

"Finally…the Divine Tree…" Aurora announced as she waved her arms at the large area in front of them

"Uhm…Ma'am…I don't see anything…" Keitaro said quietly, Aurora rolled her eyes annoyed

"Humans…you're all so primitive…" Aurora said sarcastically as she raised her hand and shot an energy ball at the force field around the Divine Tree and it immediately disappeared, before them a large dead looking tree appeared before them immediately the tree sent a beam of light at the Moon That Never Sets

"As long as that force field was around the Divine Tree, the Moon That Never Sets would never fall to Endiness…" Aurora smirked as the Moon That Never Sets fell back to Endiness once again.

After a few minutes the Moon That Never Sets landed in on the Divine Tree, which immediately sprang back to life and accepted the Moon That Never Sets back into it's trunk.

"Finally…now the only thing I need to do is get to the heart of the Moon…" Aurora Smirked as she looked down at Keitaro next to her

"I'm not going in there, it's forbidden…" Keitaro said stubbornly, Aurora smiled viciously

"Hah…who said anything about you coming with me" Aurora pulled out a powerfully cursed athame that she drove deep into Keitaro's heart, Keitaro grunted and cried for a second then slipped into nothingness, the Athame was designed to steal the power of the Moon Child, Aurora could see the Moon Child's energy flowing into her body through the athame.

"Aurora! STOP THIS NOW!" Grim screamed as he touched down in the Death Frontier for the first time

"Baby brother…and you brought your little friends…well it's too late, I've already stolen the powers of the Moon Child and now, I'm heading for the Heart of the Moon!" Aurora screeched, Suichi saw the boy on the ground

"No…that's the boy from Lohan, that I bought the stone from!" Leiko gasped as she looked at his lifeless body

"Aurora, stop this…why do you want to take over the world anyways…it didn't do anything to you!" Grim tried to make Aurora come to her senses, Aurora shook her head

"That shows how little you know!" Aurora screamed at Grim

"What are you talking about?" Grim was confused

"You were too young to know, I joined Meblu and his campaign against the humans because they had done a great evil against us Artimus…they killed our parents" Aurora said angrily, Grim shook his head

"I don't believe you…your evil, your trying to destroy the world!" Grim screamed back at her

"I want to create new world…for us Artimus…so that we don't have to fight anymore, the humans don't have the superior understanding that we do…all they do is fight, join me…and we can create this world for Winglies…" Aurora said holding out her hand for Grim to take, Grim shook his head

"No Aurora…you're wrong, Suichi and the others have shown me that not all humans are evil…the eight of us joined together from all different races and sexes to work together to protect Endiness…" Grim attempted but Aurora wouldn't listen

"I'm sorry Artimus…but I'm doing this for your own good…" Aurora said as wings of light blue light appeared on her back and she flew off into the distance

"After her!" Kouji screamed as they all took off flying after Aurora.

Aurora looked back and saw that she was being followed, she fired a few energy balls over her shoulder that the Dragoons dodged easily, Grim made a swipe at Aurora with his staff as Suichi made another swipe at her with his sword, Aurora dodged them both easily and fired energy balls into their chests and sent them flying.

Aurora entered the Moon That Never Sets and flew off towards the beating heart, the Dragoons dragged Grim and Suichi after her as large embryos that held Virages in them, the cocoons started to pulse with life as the Moon That Never Sets sent life energy into the Divine Tree; reviving it.

Aurora stood in front of the heart of the Moon That Never Sets with her arms wide, holding the vial of Leiko and Suichi's unborn child in her hands; Aurora uncorked the vial and Leiko watched as Aurora drank the entire contents of the vial.

"Gross…" Sota commented as everyone stared at Aurora, she started to glow a bright yellow light as the Heart of the Moon That Never Sets engulfed Aurora with power

"NO!" Suichi exclaimed as he and Grim once again became conscious, Suichi flew at Aurora brandishing his sword, Aurora flicked her wrist and sent Suichi flying into the side of the Moon.

"SUICHI!" Leiko exclaimed as she flew off to help him, Kinoko performed a Moonlight attack healing Suichi, Grim fired a Dark energy ball at Aurora that bounced off of Aurora's force field and hit Sota square in the face, Kouji fired the Divine cannon off at Aurora, who deflected his attack also.

"There's nothing we can do…she's already taken in the God of Destruction" Meicho exclaimed shooting a large meteor attack off at her, which failed like the others; Aurora shot the meteor back into Meicho sending him crashing into the ground, he took one last glance at Yuki's wedding ring that had begun to glow before slipping out of consciousness.

Kinoko quickly performed a few more Moonlight attacks to heal her comrades

Aurora screamed "stop that you little whore, I wanted them down!" Aurora shot off a barrage of energy balls knocking everyone to the bottom of the Moon, including Kinoko.

There was a flash of light and Kinoko stood up and quickly performed another healing another attack, only to be hit again by another barrage of energy balls focused only on her, giant clouds of dust covered Kinoko and the others looked up from their fallen positions, their only hope of healing was done for;

Aurora laughed maniacally "HA, your all so pathetic…I have become the God of Destruction, there is no possible way that you could all beat m…" Aurora was cut off

"ANGEL'S PRAYER!" Grim screamed, Kinoko rose from the dust glowing vibrantly through her cracked armor, Kinoko looked up and smirked at Aurora

"Your just like a cockroach…I should cut your head off and see how long YOU live!" Aurora screamed, Kinoko looked up and opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, then opened her mouth only to close it again with a look of frustration and pondering

"Wow…I've got nothing to say to that, that was just a good insult!" Kinoko finally said as a energy ball flattened her face against the side of the Moon, Aurora laughing again

"How can we beat a god?!" Kouji screamed as he Angel's Prayered Kinoko once again, only to get a energy ball to the side of his head.

Sota fired a Flameshot attack at Aurora who retaliated with a water attack that engulfed Sota's Flameshot, he fell to the ground unconscious and unwillingly transformed back into human form and Sota noticed the stone in his belt buckle start to glow

"What the?" Sota thought before becoming unconscious; drained of all his energy.

Leiko brandished her daggers as she attempted to break through Aurora's force field, Aurora just smiled evilly at Leiko

"Angry with me? Hate Me? All because I used your child for my own personal vendetta?" Aurora whispered at Leiko who glared at her angrily, Aurora charged up an energy ball in her hand and smashed it into Leiko's forehead sending Leiko into the side of the Moon, again.

"DIVINE DRAGON CANNON!" Kouji screamed as he fired another Divine Cannon attack at Aurora who deflected it back at Kouji, the Divine Cannon attack hit Kouji in the chest, knocking all the air out of his lungs; Kouji slumped to the floor unconscious as he too transformed back into human form, the glittering stone Kouji had found so long ago tumbled out of his pocket completely untouched.

Taji looked at all her friends being beaten to a pulp around her and started to cry, Taji performed a Gaspless attack, sending the giant hurricane attack towards Aurora, Aurora retaliated with a large meteor attack that shot straight through the Gaspless and slammed into Taji, crushing her against the side of the Moon, when the meteor vanished Taji lay on the ground in human form glancing at a small glittering stone on her bracelet that had began glowing

"My Mother's bracelet?" Taji muttered before losing consciousness.

Kinoko attempted to perform a healing spell but was punched in the side of the head by Aurora

"NO!" she screamed as she performed a large punch attack that knocked Kinoko out, Kinoko's earrings started to glow along with the rest of the rocks similar to itself.

Grim looked around at his friends and screamed as he defended himself against one of his sister's attacks, Suichi sent a large icicle flying at Aurora who dodged it and sent it towards Grim; Grim vanished in a wave of dark energy and reappeared next to Suichi

"Nice shot" Grim teased sarcastically

"You weren't doing too well yourself" Suichi retorted as they both defended themselves against another one of Aurora's attacks.

Leiko shot a bolt of lighting at Aurora who redirected it at Grim, Grim immediately had 10,000 volts of electricity flooding his body, Grim screamed out in pain and blacked out, the glittering stone cufflinks on Grim's clothing started to glow in unison with the rest,

Suichi screamed out of frustration and jabbed his sword at Aurora.

Aurora grabbed Suichi's wrist and landed a punch into Suichi's chest, Suichi grunted and a shocked look overcame his face as he flew into the side of the Moon

"no…" Leiko whispered as she watched Suichi slump to the ground unconscious, the gemstone that Suichi had bought from Keitaro fell out of his vest and started to glow, immediately Leiko's necklace started to glow and Leiko looked down at her necklace

"what is going on?!" Leiko said as the tears started to fall down her cheeks, Aurora looked at the necklace around Leiko's neck

"Stardust?" Aurora asked, Leiko immediately smiled

"that means that I get a wish…" Leiko said loudly, Aurora looked at her as if she had just eaten something extremely sour

"I wish…that…" Leiko started as she started to cry

"NO!" Aurora screamed as she flew at Leiko

"that…the god of destruction were dead!" Leiko screamed glaring at Aurora, as the power of the God of Destruction vanished

"that means…your Wingly!" Leiko screeched angrily as she charged up and fired off a gigantic wave of electricity

"Meteralla, VIOLET DRAGON SUMMON!" The electricity took the form of the Violet Dragon and slammed into Aurora, thousands of volts of electricity engulfed Aurora's body, Leiko shoved her thick dagger through Aurora's heart.

Leiko immediately performed Angel's Prayer on Kinoko, who went to work on healing everyone else as Leiko Angel's Prayered Suichi; Suichi looked up at her tear stained face

"What happened? Where's Aurora?" Suichi asked, his eyes fell on the lifeless Aurora laying near the heart of the Moon That Never Sets

"Did you…" Suichi started, Leiko nodded before he could finish his sentence, Suichi pulled Leiko into a hug.

The moon started to tremble and crumble around them

"We have to get out of here!" Sota screamed as they all used the last of their strength to transform into Dragoon form once again and fly out of the Moon and off towards Fletz, Grim took one last look back at the Moon and he watched as it completely crumbled to the ground

_"I'm going to destroy the spell…"_ Grim thought to himself as he flew off to catch up with the rest of the Dragoons

_"This is my family now…"_ Grim smiled.

The eight of them landed in Fletz and were greeted by Emille, Albert, Sera, and Yuki's parents

"You all returned safely, thank the stars!" Sera exclaimed as she pulled Leiko into a hug, Emille and Albert tackled their son and smothered him with affection

"You eight have returned as full fledged Dragoons…" Albert announced, Emille cut in

"That deserves a celebration throughout Endiness!" she exclaimed, Suichi pulled his mother down from the bench that she was announcing from

"Mother, would you do the honors of arranging for Leiko and I to be married tomorrow afternoon, as soon as possible?" Suichi whispered in her ear, a smile overcame Emille's face and she nodded, Emille immediately ran off towards the castle to arrange the marriage.

The next afternoon the castle was draped with Lavender and Teal, the colors of the Dragoons and the highest military honor that Endiness had to offer, Leiko stood in the entrance hall of the castle in a large wedding dress as white as the full Moon

"When do I walk out?" Leiko asked, Kinoko who was standing off to the side of the entrance hall with Taji, shook her head; they were the bridesmaids.

Albert walked up behind Leiko and put his hands on her shoulders, Leiko jumped out of surprise

"Oh…Albert…you scared me.." Leiko said gasping for air, the corset was also cutting off the airflow to her brain and she felt dizzy, but that was just the butterflies; she thought

"you look beautiful Leiko…are you ready? Suichi asked me to walk you down the aisle, do you accept?" Albert bowed low enough that his braided ponytail fell about his face, Leiko smiled and nodded

"I wouldn't have it any other way…" Leiko said as she took his arm and they walked through the double doors into the Throne room where the wedding had been set up.

Chairs that were filled with the people of Fletz and Leiko's friends stood waiting for them, Leiko's older brother Sota was standing just behind Kouji, Suichi's best man

"Are you nervous?" Albert whispered to her as they walked closer and closer to Suichi, who was fidgeting, Leiko looked Albert in the eyes as they reached the alter

"No…" Leiko smiled widely as she kissed Albert on the cheek and took Suichi's hand

The pair of them said their 'I Dos' and Leiko threw the bouquet, which was caught by a surprised Taji; who was standing by Kouji at the time.

A week went by back at Indels Castle in Serdio and Leiko woke up next to Suichi, it was all like it had just been a dream; she sat up and looked at her wedding ring smiling as Suichi put his arms around her and kissed her on the neck

"Happy?" Suichi asked. Leiko nodded as she ran off to change for breakfast, Leiko came running out of the other rooms and tackled Suichi

"What's the matter?" Suichi giggled along with her

"I have something to tell you…" Leiko said with a broad smile on her face, Suichi brushed the hair out of her face

"What's that?" Suichi asked, Leiko replied with a brisk

"I'm Pregnant"

Suichi and Leiko squealed with happiness and they ran off to tell everyone, they couldn't be happier.

* * *

FIN! :-)

Alright, i hope you guys enjoyed the ending...lol!

and now that i've fallen in love with these characters so much...i've decided to steal them from this story...and WRITE AN ORIGINAL STORY WITH THEM IN IT! hahahaha

you guys should totally read it if you like this one :-D

Well..R&R...hope you liked it!


	32. Alternate Ending: Tradgedies

AN: Alright Guys...This is the alternate ending...This is like...that ending in the final fantasy games that if you don't get 100 on the game...you get THIS ending...hahahahaha!

well enjoy...

* * *

Taji and Grim stood on the balcony overlooking the ocean

"We've come a long way Taji…" Grim said looking down at the waves crashing on top of the rocks below them, Taji nodded with a smile

"Are you thinking about your sister?" Taji asked looking at Grim a little worried

"I'm just thinking that I wasted all my time on a sister who was never really that nice to me…all because I wanted my family back…when, I've had my family with me the whole time" Grim looked at Taji and smiled, Taji snickered at this

"Finally you come around" Taji smiled leaning against the balcony, suddenly Taji found herself in the middle of a swirl of green wind, leaves and rose peddles were swirling around her arms and legs

"Taji…" called a mystical voice, Taji looked around looking for the source of the sound but there was no one around

"Where am I?" Taji asked looking at all the leaves floating around and the light breeze that she felt against her face, suddenly a large bug typed Dragon appeared before her, it's long legs looked like those of a grasshopper and it's mouth was covered by two large pinchers and it had green feelers on it's head the same color as it's entire body.

"Wow…are you the Jade Dragon?" Taji asked looking up at what she thought was a gigantic bug

"Yes, I am Marduk the Jade Dragon" replied the Dragon

"wow…I didn't expect my Dragon to be a large grasshopper…" Taji said as she looked him over with disgust, Marduk looked at her annoyed

"I'm happy that I didn't only choose you because of your shallow demeanor" Marduk shot back, Taji looked as if she had been hit by a train

"I am not shallow!" Taji called back, Marduk just rolled his eyes

"Alright alright, I didn't bring you here so that we could argue…I brought you here because I want to know what you're fighting for…" Marduk asked, Taji looked at him oddly

"I'm fighting for myself and Grim, because he an I are family…and I think that I can get him to come out of his shell more and admit that he considers Suichi, Leiko, Sota, Kinoko, Meicho and I his friends…and maybe my family…" Taji smiled, Marduk looked down at her and smiled

"Maybe your not as shallow a pool as I thought" Marduk smirked, Taji called back

"I AM NOT SHALLOW!" Taji exclaimed, Grim looked at her

"Uhm…ok, talking to yourself much?" Grim said sarcastically, Taji looked around expecting to see Marduk floating before her like he had been, but it seemed like it had been a dream

"Never mind…" Taji said crossing her arms and leaning against the railing again, Grim shrugged and headed for his room

"I'm tired, I'm going to turn in…" Taji nodded and looked down at her Dragoon spirit hanging from her necklace around her neck, the Dragoon spirit shone for a second, the resolution in Taji's heart gave way to "The Emerald Dragoon of Air".

"WHERE IS THE DAMNED TREE!" Aurora screamed as she shot a orb of pure energy into a large sandworm that had decided to try and make Keitaro and Aurora it's dinner

"DAMN IT…I Don't have time for this!" Aurora screamed out of anger as the sand worm was engulfed by Aurora's energy and the creature melted

"Ma'am…why is it so important to find the Divine Tree?" Keitaro asked, Aurora rounded on Keitaro and lifted him by the shoulder as she dug her sharp claws into his shoulder, drawing blood; Keitaro called out in pain

"Don't you ever question me again, do you hear me? Or I will kill you!" Aurora screamed out of frustration as she threw Keitaro face first into the sand and he coward away from her covering his wound and crying, Aurora pretended not to notice him.

Grim undressed and lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling, there was no way that he was going to be able to go to sleep

"Tommorrow we will have to kill Aurora…after I wasted all my time and energy, only to have to kill her again…" Grim said angrily as he sat up and punched his pillow, Grim lay down and looked up at the ceiling, but it wasn't there anymore Grim was laying on an invisible flooring looking up at the darkness swirling around above him, suddenly a large Dragon head came out of the darkness and looked down upon Grim with it's black scaly face, it's entire body was engulfed in darkness and it's tail was long and slender with a scythe on the tip of it's tail, it had two sets of large black leathery wings it's legs were thin and sharp-like and it looked down on him with blood red eyes.

"Hello Dumia…we haven't spoken in a while" Grim said with closed eyes, Dumia smiled down upon him

"Yes, we haven't" Dumia spoke with an English accent that was high -pitched and sweet sounding

"Is something wrong Grim?" Dumia asked him, Grim looked up at her annoyed

"Why do you ask, you can see right into my heart…" Grim said closing his eyes again, Dumia nodded

"I forget how much knowledge of the Dragoon spirits you have Grim…" Dumia smiled as she lay on her large back looking up at the darkness above them

"Dumia…am I fighting for the right reasons? Aurora is my sister, do you think that I should be protecting her, instead of helping Suichi and the others to destroy her?" Grim said without opening his eyes, Dumia looked up at the black sky with her long neck outstretched to look at Grim too.

"Well, something I haven't told you is that the Darkness Dragoon is never the one with the most darkness in their heart, just the ones who still have light in their hears, to find their ways back…I think that you are on the right side Grim, but whatever path you choose, my powers will be here for you to borrow" Dumia smiled down on him and Grim smiled back

"We've been friends for a long time Dumia…you're a very smart girl" Grim said as he rolled over and fell asleep

"you flatter me Grim" Dumia smiled as she pulled Grim's blankets up over his shoulders, the resolution in Grim's heart gave way to "The Onyx Dragoon of Shadows".

The next morning the eight of them met in the entrance hall

"Is everyone ready?" Suichi asked, everyone nodded in agreement as they walked into the outskirts of the city of Fletz, the eight of the transformed into Dragoon form and continued on their way towards the center of the Death Frontier.

"Finally…the Divine Tree…" Aurora announced as she waved her arms at the large area in front of them

"Uhm…Ma'am…I don't see anything…" Keitaro said quietly, Aurora rolled her eyes annoyed

"Humans…you're all so primitive…" Aurora said sarcastically as she raised her hand and shot an energy ball at the force field around the Divine Tree and it immediately disappeared, before them a large dead looking tree appeared before them immediately the tree sent a beam of light at the Moon That Never Sets

"As long as that force field was around the Divine Tree, the Moon That Never Sets would never fall to Endiness…" Aurora smirked as the Moon That Never Sets fell back to Endiness once again.

After a few minutes the Moon That Never Sets landed in on the Divine Tree, which immediately sprang back to life and accepted the Moon That Never Sets back into it's trunk.

"Finally…now the only thing I need to do is get to the heart of the Moon…" Aurora Smirked as she looked down at Keitaro next to her

"I'm not going in there, it's forbidden…" Keitaro said stubbornly, Aurora smiled viciously

"Hah…who said anything about you coming with me" Aurora pulled out a powerfully cursed athame that she drove deep into Keitaro's heart, Keitaro grunted and cried for a second then slipped into nothingness, the Athame was designed to steal the power of the Moon Child, Aurora could see the Moon Child's energy flowing into her body through the athame.

"Aurora! STOP THIS NOW!" Grim screamed as he touched down in the Death Frontier for the first time

"Baby brother…and you brought your little friends…well it's too late, I've already stolen the powers of the Moon Child and now, I'm heading for the Heart of the Moon!" Aurora screeched, Suichi saw the boy on the ground

"No…that's the boy from Lohan, that I bought the stone from!" Leiko gasped as she looked at his lifeless body

"Aurora, stop this…why do you want to take over the world anyways…it didn't do anything to you!" Grim tried to make Aurora come to her senses, Aurora shook her head

"That shows how little you know!" Aurora screamed at Grim

"What are you talking about?" Grim was confused

"You were too young to know, I joined Meblu and his campaign against the humans because they had done a great evil against us Artimus…they killed our parents" Aurora said angrily, Grim shook his head

"I don't believe you…your evil, your trying to destroy the world!" Grim screamed back at her

"I want to create new world…for us Artimus…so that we don't have to fight anymore, the humans don't have the superior understanding that we do…all they do is fight, join me…and we can create this world for Winglies…" Aurora said holding out her hand for Grim to take, Grim shook his head

"No Aurora…you're wrong, Suichi and the others have shown me that not all humans are evil…the eight of us joined together from all different races and sexes to work together to protect Endiness…" Grim attempted but Aurora wouldn't listen

"I'm sorry Artimus…but I'm doing this for your own good…" Aurora said as wings of light blue light appeared on her back and she flew off into the distance

"After her!" Kouji screamed as they all took off flying after Aurora.

Aurora looked back and saw that she was being followed, she fired a few energy balls over her shoulder that the Dragoons dodged easily, Grim made a swipe at Aurora with his staff as Suichi made another swipe at her with his sword, Aurora dodged them both easily and fired energy balls into their chests and sent them flying.

Aurora entered the Moon That Never Sets and flew off towards the beating heart, the Dragoons dragged Grim and Suichi after her as large embryos that held Virages in them, the cacoons started to pulse with life as the Moon That Never Sets sent life energy into the Divine Tree; reviving it.

Aurora stood in front of the heart of the Moon That Never Sets with her arms wide, holding the vial of Leiko and Suichi's unborn child in her hands; Aurora uncorked the vial and Leiko watched as Aurora drank the entire contents of the vial.

"Gross…" Sota commented as everyone stared at Aurora, she started to glow a bright yellow light as the Heart of the Moon That Never Sets engulfed Aurora with power

"NO!" Suichi exclaimed as he and Grim once again became conscious, Suichi flew at Aurora brandishing his sword, Aurora flicked her wrist and sent Suichi flying into the side of the Moon.

"SUICHI!" Leiko exclaimed as she flew off to help him, Kinoko performed a Moonlight attack healing Suichi, Grim fired a Dark energy ball at Aurora that bounced off of Aurora's force field and hit Sota square in the face, Kouji fired the Divine cannon off at Aurora, who deflected his attack also.

"There's nothing we can do…she's already taken in the God of Destruction" Meicho exclaimed shooting a large meteor attack off at her, which failed like the others; Aurora shot the meteor back into Meicho sending him crashing into the ground, he took one last glance at Yuki's wedding ring that had begun to glow before slipping out of consciousness.

Kinoko quickly performed a few more Moonlight attacks to heal her comrades

Aurora screamed "stop that you little whore, I wanted them down!" Aurora shot off a barrage of energy balls knocking everyone to the bottom of the Moon, including Kinoko.

There was a flash of light and Kinoko stood up and quickly performed another healing another attack, only to be hit again by another barrage of energy balls focused only on her, giant clouds of dust covered Kinoko and the others looked up from their fallen positions, their only hope of healing was done for;

Aurora laughed maniacally "HA, your all so pathetic…I have become the God of Destruction, there is no possible way that you could all beat m…" Aurora was cut off

"ANGEL'S PRAYER!" Grim screamed, Kinoko rose from the dust glowing vibrantly through her cracked armor, Kinoko looked up and smirked at Aurora

"Your just like a cockroach…I should cut your head off and see how long YOU live!" Aurora screamed, Kinoko looked up and opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, then opened her mouth only to close it again with a look of frustration and pondering

"Wow…I've got nothing to say to that, that was just a good insult!" Kinoko finally said as a energy ball flattened her face against the side of the Moon, Aurora laughing again

"How can we beat a god?!" Kouji screamed as he Angel's Prayered Kinoko once again, only to get a energy ball to the side of his head.

Sota fired a Flameshot attack at Aurora who retaliated with a water attack that engulfed Sota's Flameshot, he fell to the ground unconscious and unwillingly transformed back into human form and Sota noticed the stone in his belt buckle start to glow

"What the?" Sota thought before becoming unconscious; drained of all his energy.

Leiko brandished her daggers as she attempted to break through Aurora's force field, Aurora just smiled evilly at Leiko

"Angry with me? Hate Me? All because I used your child for my own personal vendetta?" Aurora whispered at Leiko who glared at her angrily, Aurora charged up an energy ball in her hand and smashed it into Leiko's forehead sending Leiko into the side of the Moon, again.

"DIVINE DRAGON CANNON!" Kouji screamed as he fired another Divine Cannon attack at Aurora who deflected it back at Kouji, the Divine Cannon attack hit Kouji in the chest, knocking all the air out of his lungs; Kouji slumped to the floor unconscious as he too transformed back into human form, the glittering stone Kouji had found so long ago tumbled out of his pocket completely untouched.

Taji looked at all her friends being beaten to a pulp around her and started to cry, Taji performed a Gaspless attack, sending the giant hurricane attack towards Aurora, Aurora retaliated with a large meteor attack that shot straight through the Gaspless and slammed into Taji, crushing her against the side of the Moon, when the meteor vanished Taji lay on the ground in human form glancing at a small glittering stone on her bracelet that had began glowing

"My Mother's bracelet?" Taji muttered before losing consciousness.

Kinoko attempted to perform a healing spell but was punched in the side of the head by Aurora

"NO!" she screamed as she performed a large punch attack that knocked Kinoko out, Kinoko's earings started to glow along with the rest of the rocks similar to itself.

Grim looked around at his friends and screamed as he defended himself against one of his sister's attacks, Suichi sent a large icicle flying at Aurora who dodged it and sent it towards Grim; Grim vanished in a wave of dark energy and reappeared next to Suichi

"Nice shot" Grim teased sarcastically

"You weren't doing too well yourself" Suichi retorted as they both defended themselves against another one of Aurora's attacks.

Leiko shot a bolt of lighting at Aurora who redirected it at Grim, Grim immediately had 10,000 volts of electricity flooding his body, Grim screamed out in pain and blacked out, the glittering stone cufflinks on Grim's clothing started to glow in unison with the rest,

Suichi screamed out of frustration and jabbed his sword at Aurora.

Aurora grabbed Suichi's wrist and redirected Suichi's sword into Suichi's chest, Suichi grunted and a shocked look overcame his face as the sword was driven deeper into Suichi's chest

"no…" Leiko whispered as she watched Suichi fall to the floor with his own sword sticking out of his chest, the gemstone that Suichi had bought from Keitaro fell out of his vest and started to glow, immediately Leiko's necklace started to glow and Leiko looked down at her necklace

"what is going on?!" Leiko said as the tears started to fall down her cheeks, Aurora looked at the necklace around Leiko's neck

"Stardust?" Aurora asked, Leiko immediately smiled

"that means that I get a wish…" Leiko said loudly, Aurora looked at her as if she had just eaten something extremely sour

"I wish…that…" Leiko started as she started to cry

"NO!" Aurora screamed as she flew at Leiko

"that…the god of destruction were dead!" Leiko screamed glaring at Aurora, as the power of the God of Destruction vanished

"that means…your human!" Leiko screeched angrily as she charged up and fired of a gigantic wave of electricity

"Meteralla, VIOLET DRAGON SUMMON!" The electricity took the form of the Violet Dragon and slammed into Aurora, thousands of volts of electricity engulfed Aurora's body, Leiko shoved her thick dagger through Aurora's heart.

Leiko kneeled next to Suichi's lifeless body as everyone else stirred into consciousness after Leiko had performed Angel's Prayer on them all

"Suichi…No…" Leiko cried as she attempted another Angel's Prayer on Suichi, only to discover that it wouldn't work.

"Leiko…it won't work…he's been gone too long" Kinoko said as she healed all of Leiko's wounds

"get away from me…" Leiko said angrily as she pulled Suichi's head against her chest crying, as the Moon around them started to crumble.

"Leiko…we have to go!" Sota screamed as he grabbed her hand

"I'm NOT LEAVING HIM!" Leiko screamed holding onto Suichi's wrist with Sota lifting her up to carry her out.

"I've got him!" Kouji exclaimed as he picked up Suichi's dead body and the seven of them transformed and flew out of the crumbling Moon That Never Sets.

The seven of them finally touched down in Fletz and were met by Albert, Emille, Sera and Yuki's parents waiting for their return

"They're back!" Emille screamed as she ran over to the seven of them, Kouji was in the back of the group carrying Suichi's dead body

"SUICHI!" Emille shrieked when her eyes fell upon her lifeless son

"NO!" Albert exclaimed as the two of them pulled Suichi's body into a hug

"No…my baby…" Emille cried loudly as crowds of people gathered around them in the entrance to Fletz

"Leiko…what happened?" Albert demanded of her, Leiko couldn't answer for her face was buried in Sota's chest

"He attacked Aurora and she killed him, it was too late to bring him back with Angel's Prayer when we got to him…" Grim said sadly, Emille rounded on him

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU BROUGHT HER BACK!" Emille yelled as she pounded her fists on Grim's chest, Grim looked down; he already felt bad.

"I need to be alone…" Leiko announced as she headed off for Fletz castle

"I'm not done with you young lady!!" Emille screamed after her but was quieted by Albert hugging her close as Emille started to cry with him over their only child.

Leiko lay down on the bed in her bedroom covering her head with a pillow, she started to scream into the pillow and cried until her eyes were red, puffy and her cheeks were starting to turn blue, Kinoko appeared in the doorway

"How are you feeling?" Kinoko asked from the doorway, Leiko looked at her as if she were a piece of rotting garbage

"How would you feel after losing your unborn child…and then your fiancee?!" Leiko screamed at her, Kinoko bowed her head sadly

"I know…but you have to take it and look to the future" Kinoko tried to smile

"The future can screw itself…" Leiko said pessimistically, Kinoko shook her head

"You know as well as I do that Suichi wouldn't want you to sulk around over him, he would want you to live your life

"he was my life…I didn't even get to tell him…" Leiko cried harder, Kinoko looked at Leiko oddly

"Tell him what?" Kinoko asked, Leiko forced a smile

"I'm Pregnant"

* * *

Well...R&R and let me know if you liked it :-D

hope you did!

THANK YOU TO THOSE THAT CONTRIBUTED:

Popcornkernel

GremlinShadow

Shinshia101

Love ya guys!


	33. Secret Chapter: The Lake

WARNING: This chapter contains SMUT otherwise known as Pornographic Scenes otherwise known as Adult content or Mature factors, if you do not liek Smut or porn for that matter...then the story is over for you, but for the others (POPCORNKERNEL! Get off my lawn You pervert) keep reading and enjoy all the smuttiness of this chapter in all it's wonderfully sexy glory :-)

This chapter takes place back in Serdio when they stay the night next to the Lake (FYI)

Suichi lead Leiko by the hand around the side of the mountain that they were camping under, the rest of the Dragoons were sleeping next to the lake that they had been playing in all day

"Where are we going Suichi…it's late" Leiko yawned as she followed him along the side of the mountain

"I have something to show you" Suichi turned around and held her close against his leather armor and immediately Leiko woke up.

The two of them tip-toed around a tree and Suichi moved a group of hanging vines that were draped from a tree and stepped Leiko into an enclosed clearing that was surrounded by hanging vines and rose bushes, in the center of the clearing was one of the hot springs pool that was cut off from the rest of the world.

Leiko smirked at Suichi and pushed him a little

"What kind of girl do you think I am Suichi!" Leiko smiled as she sat down at the side of the pool and removed her shoes, placing her feet in the warm water and out of the cold night air.

Suichi smiled down at her and followed suit, sitting down and putting his bare feet into the water and throwing his boots on top of her's

"The same girl I fell in love with" Suichi smiled as he pulled her in close and placed his soft lips against hers, Leiko smiled as he put his arms around her, rubbing up and down her back

"You love me?" Leiko asked when they broke apart, Suichi smiled and removed his tunic and stood up to remove his pants and undergarments and he stepped into the warm bubbling water of the hot springs, Leiko stared after him and covered her smile behind her hand

After a few minutes of complete silence and Suichi swimming around in the warm water, Leiko finally decided to join him.

Leiko removed her tight fitted shirt along with her pants and undergarments only to lay them on top of the pile that had been started with Leiko's shoes and she entered the water, Suichi smile at her as she strolled over.

Leiko was kneeled down far enough so that the warm water was ticklin her neck, Suichi stood in front of her at full height, Leiko looked up at Suichi's face which had a large smile painted across it, with his teal eyes glittering in the light from the moon above them; Leiko stood up and Suichi pulled her close lifting her up onto him and Leiko squealed with glee as she wrapped her legs around his hips and smiled at him, Suichi kissed her and their happy squeals, moans, yells and giggling echoed through the forest,

Suichi supported Leiko in the water as the two of them panted and planted kisses all along each other's chests, shoulders, necks and lips.

As the two of them grinded and grunted, a pair of eyes watched from behind a bush on the other side of the clearing

"I can TOOOOTALLY see you guys" Kouji giggled, Suichi and Leiko couldn't hear him over their own soundtrack of happiness and the bubbling of the warm water; Suichi thrust his head back and groaned as Leiko yelled out of happiness as they both became rigged and refused to move because they were so comfortable, Suichi looked into Leiko's watery eyes

"Is something the matter?" Suichi asked embarrassed, Leiko shook her head

"No, it's exactly how I imagined it" Leiko exclaimed as she pressed her lips against Suichi's as they continued to bump and grind their way towards ecstasy.

* * *

I hope you liked it, i didn't want to make it TOO smutty...so i didn't go into Detail (HAHA)

but if you guys want me to go into detail, leave me a wonderfully generous review asking me nicely...or sexily :-P


	34. Legend of Dragoon 3: Final Blow

HAHa, yea...you all thought that we were done? think again...

* * *

Suichi and Leiko stood on the balcony overlooking their kingdom of Serdio

"Is it everything that you hoped for?" Suichi asked as he stared into those golden eyes that he loved so much, Leiko nodded as the sound of giggling children reached their ears.

Two young boys came running up the staircase from the throne room

"Mommy, Kenta pulled my hair!" exclaimed the little girl as she grabbed onto Leiko's pants and hid behind her, Suichi smiled and knealed down next to his sons

"Now Kenta…that's not nice, say you're sorry" Suichi smiled on Kenta who had scruffy black hair like his mother it was always messed up and he had blue-green eyes like Suichi, there was dirt across his thin face

"but he started it, he threw dirt at me!" Kenta exclaimed as he stomped his little foot on the stone floor of the balcony

"both of you apologize then" Leiko exclaimed as she pulled her other son out from behind her

"Jun, apologize to your brother" Leiko said as she pushed Jun towards his brother, Jun was the complete opposite of his twin; he had brown hair like his father and golden eyes like his mother along with his mother's pale complection

"I'm sorry Jun…" Kenta frowned as he looked down at the floor

"Me too Kenta…" Jun replied as he followed suit, a smile replaced the frowns on both of their faces as they looked up at their parents

"Mommy, Daddy…can we go visit Uncle Kouji, Aunt Taji and Keiko soon?" the boys said together, Suichi and Leiko smiled as they bent down to pick up their sons as a small blue orb fell out of Suichi's vest and into Kenta's outstretched hands.

Kenta looked down at the glowing blue orb in his palms and smiled at it

"Wow, this is pretty daddy…can I have it?" Kenta asked as he held out the gem, Suichi and Leiko looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces

"No Kenta, I'm sorry…but this is daddy's special stone" Suichi said as he took the Dragoon Spirit from him and hid it in his vest once again

"Boys why don't you go terrorize Melly?" Leiko said frantically as she ushered her sons off the balcony

"ok, Jun…let's put shampoo in her toothpaste!" Kenta exclaimed as they ran off hand in hand.

"Suichi…it can't be…" Leiko gasped as she pulled out a gem similar to the one Suichi held but her's was a violet color but it refused to glow the way that Suichi's had for Kenta,

"It is…something is coming and it's going to take the power of new Dragoons to stop it…" Suichi frowned as he too pulled out his Dragoon Spirit

"NO, I refuse to let my children go through what I did!" Leiko exclaimed as she forced her Dragoon Spirit back into her pants

"It's not like we have much of a choice" Leiko glared at Suichi, that wasn't what she wanted to hear.

* * *

So there is the teaser for the next part in the series!

let me know what you think :-)


	35. OH YEA

Alright...i know you guys are going to probably hate me...but Fanfiction has gotten a little old for me...and i can't display any art for my stories...or anything of the sort

so i made a website that allows me to post pictures for you guys to email me...there is more about me and my artist Lani...so you guys should go there and love on me :-)

so this is me..saying farewell

BUT...because i'm such a WONDERFUL person...when i post a chapter on my website, i will post a chapter on that story on here (Fanfiction) but the actualy chapter will be on my website...so i'll be posting a blank chapter just with my website link on it...i know...you all hate me...but it's ok...i love you all :-P

Stuart's Website: h t t p:// w w w . free webs . com / zztakeruzz / index . htm (just take out all the spaces cuz FF is a stupid whorecuntbitch


End file.
